


The Goblin's Debt - Commission Version

by Slyfer101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Commissioned Fic - No one wanted to take the challenge...(sad face), Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Forced Nudity, Goblins, Honor Debts, Lots of potential kinks, Multi, No Vore/Gore, Oral Sex, Other, Past Relationships, Public Use, Slavery, Something other than Harriet or Rose), Whips Chains Spankings and all that good naughty stuff, femharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyfer101/pseuds/Slyfer101
Summary: Juniper Potter caused some major damage to Gringotts Bank during her break-in to steal the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Six Goblins paid for her recklessness with their lives. Now, to keep the peace between a broken and recovering Wizard Britain, and an angry race of Goblins, Juniper must pay their price.The Goblin's don't want gold, however. What they want...is her, mind, soul...and especially BODY...
Relationships: FemHarry (Juniper Potter)/Goblins
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1 - Payment Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all.
> 
> So, a few years back, I posted some snippets to a challenge I actually created back in 2016. A femHarry idea where Juniper (the name I chose, any takers are free to create their own - I just strongly urge something other than 'Harriet' or 'Rose', lets show some creativity!) is contacted by the Goblins after the final battle regarding the consequences of the Gringotts break-in.
> 
> If you've seen the original thread, you know that the concept was that Juniper, in order to avoid a new Goblin Rebellion so soon after the recent civil war, has to surrender herself to serve as an 'indentured servant' (read, slave) to Gringotts and the Goblin Nation.
> 
> In the beginning, there were a couple of people who took up the challenge. One just up and vanished, and the other strung a bunch of followers around for almost two years before finally admitting that they had given up.
> 
> I posted my 'prompts' both here and on Questionable Questing, hoping that someone might take it up, but was unable to get anybody to try. Probably in large part to the 'final chapter' I wrote, with Juniper going back to the Goblins willingly, rather than just living happily ever after in some other fashion. 
> 
> Anywho, a couple months back I was able to get in touch with one of my fellow members of QQ, and they were willing to take up the idea as a commission. I agreed to the pricing, and was quite impressed with the first chapter, so I've kept the commission up with the person, and we seem to have gotten into a 'chapter every two weeks' semi-routine (plans change, so don't hold me or the writer to that timeline folks, they do have other commissions to attend to). I've currently got a store of three chaps saved up, and have decided to start posting them. I won't mention the commission writers name (they have asked to be kept anonymous, and I respect that), but you know who you are, and I thank you once again for your good work.
> 
> So, after that ridiculously long AN, I now present the first chapter of the new, hopefully much improved...

The Goblin's Debt

Chapter 1 - Payment Starts

September 1st, 1998

The doors to the main hall slammed shut behind her, signaling the end of how things were, and the beginning of a new term of darkness.

"Walk, slave!"

How sadly ironic it was, Juniper Potter thought with a bitter twist to her lips, that she was being led into her new 'home' for her year of servitude on the same day that for six years used to represent freedom to her.

Her escape from Gringotts on the back of a dragon alongside Ron and Hermione had been desperate and harrowing, but it had had consequences she couldn't have imagined at the time. The entire thing had more or less slipped her mind shortly thereafter as she dove straight into the final fight with Voldemort and then assisted in the recovery efforts as the wizarding world tried to pick up the pieces. But on her 18th birthday, everything changed.

She received a letter from Gringotts informing her of the damages incurred during their escape, and what need be done in repayment to satisfy the goblins. The loss of gold and damage to Gringotts itself was actually something they weren't overly concerned with; they had plenty of gold to go around, and aside from that they acknowledged their own responsibility in the incident since they had been storing one of Voldemort's horcruxes in a Gringotts vault.

The loss of five goblin lives during the incident was another matter entirely, however. Three wizards entering Gringotts, robbing a vault and starting an incident that led to the death of five of their own was quite a serious matter. Goblin rebellions had been started over less, and another had been a real possibility again now.

A war with the goblins was the last thing they needed right now. It would be months, if not years, before they were close to fully recovered from the second war against Voldemort. Though Kingsley, Ron, Hermione and Neville (especially Neville) had tried to talk her out of it, not a single one of them had been able to deny that the wizarding world could ill afford another battle right now. 

That was why Juniper found herself here, being led before Senior Teller Daggerok to begin a full year of indentured servitude to Gringotts and the Goblin Nation. 

That was the price that had been offered. If Juniper Potter, chief instigator of the break-in and escape that had led to the deaths of five goblins, agreed to willingly serve the Goblins for a full year, then they would consider the matter settled. If she willingly gave herself over, mind, spirit, and ‘especially’ BODY for one measly year of her life, there would be peace.

The price would have been much higher, Daggerok assured her, were it not for Griphook's own involvement in it all. Without that, nothing short of her execution, as well as that of Ron and Hermione, would have satisfied the goblins and averted rebellion. As it was though, they'd gotten off lightly and the goblins had been willing to consider the matter settled if Juniper gave up her freedom and became a servant for the next year.

No one, not even Kingsley, had even the slightest clue of what her life was actually going to be like for the next year, of course. He knew only the barest essentials he was required to be informed of as the Minister of Magic, and she’d carefully hidden the truth from everyone else. If her friends or her boyfriend had any clue of the full ramifications of the contract they would have moved heaven and earth to try and help her find some way out of it. They would never have allowed her to walk into Gringotts today if they’d known what her ‘repayment’ was actually going to look like, not without a fight at least. To the general public, their hero was simply stepping out of the public eye and taking a well-deserved rest after defeating the Dark Lord. To those closest to her, those who she couldn’t just not see, talk to or communicate with for a year, she and Gringotts had crafted a story about her working off her debt by assisting them in their metalsmithing. Their secrecy and protection of their methods was well-known, so it had been a convincing enough story as to why she would not be permitted to leave their underground city during her servitude.

It was all bollocks, of course. She didn’t know precisely what tasks the goblins would have her do, but she doubted smithing would ever come up, and she wouldn’t be assisting in anything. She was a slave, plain and simple, and she would be treated as such. The ‘instructions’ that came with her contract were a ‘subtle’ enough clue to what she could look forward to.

At last they reached a large, open room, where the senior teller sat on a high chair, which was simple and Spartan but still served as a reminder of his authority. To his left, in a far more ornate chair, sat who Juniper knew to be the High King of the goblins. The High King was surrounded by no less than six goblin guards, each of them holding a weapon and staring at Juniper suspiciously. Her theft and escape clearly hadn't won her many friends in the goblin nation, which was going to make her next year that much more 'fun.'

"Master Daggerok," she said, bowing her head as she knew was expected. She did not let her eyes drift in the High King's direction. She had already been instructed beforehand that she was not to speak to him or even look at him unless he addressed her directly, as she was not worthy of such. She was not even permitted to know his actual name unless he chose to give it to her. 

"Kneel," the senior teller said simply. She nodded and dropped to her knees immediately. "That's better. Shall we confirm the terms of your servitude?"

"If you think that would be best, sir," she said, bowing her head. She knew the terms by heart, of course. She'd read the contract thoroughly, and had even negotiated and gotten them to agree to a few modifications, such as no body piercings, branding, or anything that would physically alter her body. 

"Perhaps it would be best," Daggerok said. "Most wand wavers need to be reminded of things several times before any of it actually sinks in."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." There was no need for them to go through any of this. She'd already read and signed the contract; she was already bound by the terms. This was just Daggerok reminding her of her place here.

"You will be an indentured servant of Gringott's Bank for the next 365 days," the senior teller began. "During this time you will be under the care of the goblins of Gringotts, and you will live in the goblin city of Tirith Ungul underneath London. You will not have the rights afforded to the human customers of Gringotts. You will follow any and all commands, perform any tasks and accept any punishments you are issued by your goblin masters, unless said commands or tasks would violate the terms of your contract and cause you lasting harm or disfigurement."

Juniper nodded along and tried to ignore her stiff knees. The floor was rough and uncomfortable to kneel on, but she knew showing any sign of it would only make things worse for her. It wouldn't surprise her if he responded to any show of discomfort by making her crawl out of the room on her knees when the time came.

"Save the agreed upon date established in the contract, you will be allowed no contact with any living thing outside of Tirith Ungul for the entire duration of your term," Daggerok continued. "After your time in servitude is over, you will not share any of the secrets of the goblin nation with anyone from the outside. You will seek no retribution for anything that happens to you during your year of servitude, and any attempt to do so will result in the forfeiture of all of the contents of your Gringotts vault as well as the re-opening of our grievances against your ministry. Is all of this understood?"

"Yes, Master Daggerok," she said, staring at the floor. She'd already agreed to all of this and signed the contract that bound her to the terms they agreed on, but he was asserting his power (and the power of all of the goblins, she supposed) over her and reminding her of her place. 

"For the next year you are not Juniper Potter, the celebrated witch who ended the war. You have no rights. You are just a servant. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Daggerok," she repeated.

"And who do you serve?" he asked, wanting to hear her say it.

"I serve the goblin nation," she said simply.

"That is correct, slave. Now stand." 

Juniper ignored the ache in her knees and got to her feet quickly, sure that any delay would not make Daggerok happy. He snapped his fingers, and two of the High King’s guards stepped forward, each seizing one of her arms. The goblin who had led her into the room walked around to face her, pulling a long, wicked looking knife from his belt. Juniper flinched as he approached her, simple self-preservation overriding her knowledge that the goblins were just as bound by the contract as she was and would face severe consequences from the ministry were they to do anything that caused her lasting physical damage. 

The goblin did not react to her fear in any way. Taking a fist-full of fabric, he sliced cleanly through the loose shirt she’d worn, which made it easy for the two guards to pull off the ruined garment, the cloth’s ripping sounding almost painfully loud in the otherwise silent chamber.

A few quick slashes to the black slacks she’d worn were made, and then they too were torn from her by the guards. Her shoes had been taken even before she’d entered the ‘receiving hall’, her feet bare and cold against the rough stone floor. 

She’d not worn any undergarments, as instructed, so as soon as the pants had been pulled away, she was left completely naked in front Daggerok, the High King and his guards. Never before had she been so exposed in front of so many. Juniper blushed, but she fought the urge to try and cover herself with her hands. Though nudity and sex hadn’t been explicitly mentioned in t he contract she’d signed, the implication had been obvious enough. She was going to have to get used to this, and a lot more. 

“You have no right to own any possessions while serving the goblin nation,” Daggerok said. “That includes clothing. Unless a member of the nation feels you have done something that merits the right to wear clothing, you will spend the next year like this. Do you understand, slave?”

“Yes, master,” she said, nodding and staring at the ground while keeping her hands at her sides. One of the terms she’d asked for in the negotiation was that she be allowed to keep her glasses, which had been left alone. The goblins hadn’t been bothered by that, especially knowing that she would be unable to see much of anything and thus quite useless to them without them. The contract had been worded in such a way that she would be able to keep them and wear them unless otherwise forbidden, but there may be times she would need to take them off to carry out her duties. They would not be destroyed though, and she would be allowed to put them back on whenever her duties were done. But her glasses were all she had with her, especially now that her one set of clothing had been destroyed. Her wand would be in the possession of the goblins for the next year since her friends would have been suspicious had she left it with any of them, her dad’s cloak was with Neville, and the Marauder’s Map had been left with Ginny who would be returning to Hogwarts today for her final year. She would collect her treasured possessions after next September 1st, but for this next year Juniper Potter owned nothing other than the glasses on her face. 

She heard a creak from a spot near Daggerok, and she didn’t need to look up to be able to tell that the High King had gotten up from his chair and was walking towards her. It sounded like at least two of his guards were accompanying him, joining the two already at her sides and the third standing in front of her, but she didn’t dare to look up and see. Even when he stood right in front of her, still she stared resolutely at the ground. She knew she could not deliberately look at him unless given permission to do so.

He made appraising noises in his throat as he stood in front of her and examined her naked body. She’d never felt so exposed. Only one person had ever been permitted to look at her body this closely, and she trusted him with her life as well as her heart. She didn’t trust the High King; she didn’t even know his name. To him she was just a piece of property, a slave of the goblin nation for the next year.

“Hmm,” he said. “The slave is rather pale, and there are a few more scars than I’d like.” His voice was low and gravelly, and she could hear the authority and command of one used to giving orders and seeing them obeyed promptly. “Kneel.”

She moved quickly, getting down on her knees even faster than she had when Daggerok commanded it. His hands cupped her breasts, and she had to bite her lip to keep from groaning as he squeezed them in rough hands.

“Her breasts aren’t bad,” he said. “Not large, but not small either.” He lifted them slightly, letting them bounce as he released them. “Perky, I believe the humans say.” Juniper had to admit that this was an accurate assessment. She was nowhere near as stacked as girls like Lavender Brown or Susan Bones, but her breasts were roughly average in size if not slightly above average. He flicked her nipples with his long goblin fingers, and she bit down on her lip harder to keep from reacting – they had always been a bit more sensitive than was the norm. “Stand,” he said, pulling his hands off of her breasts.

Juniper got up just as quickly despite really beginning to feel the soreness in her knees from all this kneeling on the rough floor. She didn’t know what the High King would do as punishment should she fail to obey him quickly enough for his liking, and she didn’t want to find out.

“Now turn around. Show us your human buttocks.” She spun on her heel and faced away from him, in the process finding herself the goblins who had just stripped her bare. They were openly staring between her legs, leering in appreciation. Her crotch was smooth; she’d been told goblins did not like to see hair anywhere but on top of one’s head, and so she’d made sure to prepare herself accordingly.

It wasn’t their reactions she was concerned with, however, but the reaction of the goblin who now had a clear view of her from behind. While she would be subservient to every member of the goblin nation for the next year, obviously no one was of a higher priority than the High King. She knew mercy was too much to hope for, but perhaps she could impress him so much that he would keep her for his own personal use for the next year. Being forced to serve and be at the beck and call of one goblin alone would surely be preferable to being shared among the entire nation.

A sharp spank across her arse made her yelp without meaning to, drawing a few laughs from the assembled guards, but the High King didn’t comment on it. His hand remained on her bum after the smack, cupping it in his bony hand and squeezing at each cheek. It wasn’t a strong grip at least, and it wasn’t painful, but it still made her uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to someone grabbing onto her body so casually – not even Neville had ‘played’ with her butt so openly - but she knew she would have to put up with far more than this. Anything that didn’t actually hurt was probably something she would be thankful for over the next year. 

“Now this is quite appealing,” the High King said while squeezing the flesh of her arse. “The slave’s rear is much bigger than a human’s of her size would normally be.” This was true. She was relatively short and skinny, which made her hips and arse stand out even more. She’d had more than one person comment favorably on her arse, and if she were being honest it might be the part of her body she was happiest with (her vivid green eyes were a close competitor, but that was largely due to so many people telling her they looked just like her mother’s.) He gave her another slap across the arse, softer than the first even if only slightly. “Look at how it jiggles.” His guards all made noises of agreement, even as he continued to grope at her soft rear.

It was strange to hear someone comment on her body openly and right in front of her while acting as if she wasn’t even there, but Juniper knew this too was something she would likely need to get used to. She wasn’t a human witch in here, but a servant of the goblin nation.

“I take it you wish to claim first rights with the slave, honored king?” Daggerok asked. The High King laughed.

“You know me too well, Daggerok,” he said. “Yes, I am claiming first rights with the slave, though I will permit use of her hands and mouth if any of my subjects wish to make use of her before her formal introduction to the nation.” He gave her arse one final hard smack, drawing a slight grunt from her, and then he and his guards left the room. This left her with just Daggerok and the goblin who had first escorted her into the room.

“Lead the slave away,” the senior teller said, looking past her and to her escort. “She needs to be thoroughly cleaned and decontaminated before she is put to use.” He turned to her. “And don’t forget to finish her ‘processing’.” With that, he left.

“Come,” her escort said, glaring at her and jerking his head towards the door. She nodded and started to walk, but her sore legs didn’t allow her to move as quickly as he was hoping for. Rather than asking or even yelling at her to hurry up, he simply whipped her across the arse. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Where in the hell did he get a whip from?!

A second swing of the whip landed, this time across her back, and she grunted. Tears pooled in her eyes. She was no stranger to pain, but being unable to do anything to defend herself made it worse.

“Get up on your feet and get moving unless you want another lash,” he growled. Juniper nodded quickly, pushed up to her feet and walked as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to try hard not to stumble, but the fear of another lash from the whip kept her moving.

**

She didn’t know why she had been expecting something as normal as a shower, or perhaps a bath. As ice cold water assaulted Juniper’s body from every side, she realized she still had much to learn about what her everyday life was going to be like here.

The water didn’t spray her down for long, which was a small mercy of a sort. But the goblin who had led her into this decontamination room didn’t give her any time to enjoy the end of the not at all soothing spray.

“Come out so you can be dried,” he ordered. She was now very conscious of the whip he had surprised her with earlier and now could see attached to his belt. The second goblin that had been waiting for them in this room was similarly armed, and she had no doubt they would both turn those whips on her if she kept them waiting. She stepped out of the strange ‘shower’ quickly and kept her arms at her sides, unsure of what would come next.

What came next was the two goblins scrubbing her body with some sort of long, flat brush, one of them using it on the front side of her body while the other handled the back. She could tell it would be effective in drying her off, but the texture was so rough and they were scrubbing her so hard that it hurt her skin. It was especially painful when the brush went over her back and arse where the whip had struck her earlier. While the whip hadn’t broken the skin or drawn blood, she was definitely still feeling it.

“Face the wall and bend over!” her escort ordered, “Spread those legs!”

Juniper moved quickly, instinctively keeping her legs straight even as she spread them slightly wider than shoulder width whilst bending over at the waist. The second goblin produced a slightly smaller scrubbing brush, dragging it roughly over her pussy and between her arse cheeks. The rough passes over the lips of her cunny drew some sounds of distress from her, even as the two goblins laughed at her discomfort.

It was something of a comfort when the brushes finally stopped scrubbing her skin, but she knew better than to think the relief would last for long. As soon as the brushes were set aside, the first goblin went right back to ordering her around.

“Now leave the room,” he said, motioning for her to follow the other guard who walked out in front of her. She made to follow him as instructed, and he snarled and cracked his whip. He didn’t actually hit her with it this time; it was only a warning. It did exactly what it was intended to too, because she froze and wondered what she’d done wrong. “Not like that,” he said. 

“Then how am I supposed to leave, master?” she asked. All male goblins were to be referred to as master, all females as mistress.

“On your knees, slave,” he barked. She nodded, got down on her knees quickly and began to crawl. The floor had been painful simply to kneel on, and having to crawl out of the room on her hands and knees only made it worse. She made it out of the room, saw the first goblin off to her left and turned in that direction.

“Faster!” the goblin behind her shouted. “If you let Sharpblade out of your sight I will whip you again, and I won’t be gentle like last time!”

Those first two lashes had been gentle? That was a horrifying thought, and it ensured that Juniper moved faster. She scrambled to try and crawl on her hands and knees as fast as she could, and while it was even less comfortable on her arms and legs, her redoubled effort did keep the first goblin within her view and prevent the promised lashings that would have come had she failed.

“That’s better,” he said. “It seems the slave can actually listen to instructions, even if it takes far longer than it should.” That was probably as close to praise as she could expect from him, but it was far better than having him angry at her.

“Thank you, master,” she said. “I will try to obey faster next time.”

“See that you do.” They continued along in silence for a few moments, Juniper working hard to keep pace with the first goblin whose name apparently was Sharpblade while the second walked close behind her. A few goblins poked their heads out of doors along the halls as their procession continued, and several them leered at her. A couple even made insulting or lewd comments about her, and she wasn’t sure which was worse.

“So this is the human?” one older-looking goblin asked as he peered at her from behind the corner of a room and adjusted his glasses to get a better look. “She doesn’t look like much, does she? I hope you’re not being too gentle on her, Longclaw.” 

“She still has much to learn,” said the goblin she now knew to be named Longclaw. “But I will make sure she learns her place.” She heard the crack of his whip again, and she resisted the urge to look back and kept moving. 

“See that you do,” the old goblin said. “The wand wavers celebrate her as a hero, but this is where she really belongs: down on her hands and knees, crawling before her betters.” He reminded her very much of Lucius Malfoy, which was ironic since Lucius would probably view him as lower than any witch or wizard, including the muggleborns he hated so much.

At first she was happy when she made it far enough down the hall for the old goblin to no longer be able to insult her, but the younger goblins she passed were no better. The key difference was that most of them looked at her less as a human to be mocked and more as a sex object to leer at.

“Look at the slave, wiggling her rear from side to side as she passes by,” one such younger goblin said when she made her way past the room he was watching from. “She’s only just gotten here and is already trying to tempt us.”

“She’s doing a good job of it too,” another goblin said. “I’ll have to talk to my father about our family putting in a bid to get her early. I’d like to have some fun with her before she’s been too broken in.”

Juniper bit her lip and continued crawling, trying and failing to ignore what they were saying. That was hard to do, and in large part it was because she knew this likely wasn’t just idle talk in an attempt to humiliate her. While she hoped she could make enough of an impression on the High King that he would want her services exclusively, she was afraid there was a far greater chance of her being passed around from goblin to goblin, or apparently from family to family. It was entirely possible that every single male member of the goblin nation might fuck her over the course of the next year, or at least those who actually had interest in doing so might.

“I’m jealous, Longclaw,” another goblin said when they made it past the next doorway. “The slave crawling through the halls makes for an entertaining show even from where I’m standing. I imagine the view is much better from where you’re at, especially with a nice round ass like that.”

“She has an attractive body, for a human,” Longclaw admitted. “But she’s more trouble than she’s worth. I’ve already had to use the whip twice, and she’s lucky she hasn’t gotten several more lashes. I’ve been lenient with her because it’s her first day, but she’ll need to do far better tomorrow if she doesn’t want to spend all day getting punished.”

Two words she would not have used to describe her current situation were ‘lenient’ and ‘lucky.’ She certainly didn’t feel lucky, crawling through the halls underneath Gringotts on her hands and knees, her clothes destroyed and her body on full display for her new goblin masters to mock, leer at and make plans to fuck. And if Longclaw considered the whipping from earlier, the uncomfortable shower, the rough scrubbing and the constant humiliation as lenient in any way, she was dreading what might be in store for her tomorrow.

They eventually reached the end of the long hall, and with it arrived at their destination. While Juniper was happy to no longer have to listen to the crude comments from random onlookers, she knew better than to hope her ordeal was anywhere close to being behind her. She would bet money that whatever awaited her in this room would be at least as humiliating as what she’d just been through, if not worse.

Their procession entered the room, and inside of it were two more goblins. One was a female; while female goblins were rarely seen by the outside world, she’d done her research before coming in. They were distinguishable by their lighter skin and less pointy ears and noses. They seemed to share the same disdain for humankind that their males felt though, because the female goblin took one look at Juniper and shook her head. 

“This is her?” she asked. “This is the human who killed the Dark Lord? She doesn’t look very special, does she?” The female goblin shook her head for a second time, evidently examining her quickly and immediately finding her wanting. She did not get up from the desk she was seated at; her paperwork seemed more interesting to her. She looked back down at her papers in front of her and went back to writing.

“Ah, don’t be like that, Gugnar,” the other goblin who had been waiting in the room said. He stood up and walked towards her slowly. “She may not look like much, but looks can be deceiving. Isn’t that right, slave?” He looked her in the eye, and she shivered at the anger that she saw there. She was used to the disgust that most of the goblins showed towards her, at least the ones who weren’t already thinking about fucking her, but this was different. He hated her. The look she saw in those eyes reminded her of Bellatrix Lestrange, and the thought was unsettling. Bellatrix was dead and no longer a threat to her or anyone else, but whoever this goblin was and whatever the cause of his anger towards her, she was at his mercy. She did not have her wand to defend herself, and even if she did she couldn’t have used it. She’d signed that contract with a blood quill, and breaking it would not have dire consequences for her even beyond the potential goblin rebellion it might spark. 

“Have I done something to offend you, master?” she asked, trying to sound as humble and docile as possible. Despite her best effort not to offend him, her question had the exact opposite result. He’d already been staring at her with naked hatred and disgust, but his eyes grew murderous as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

“Yes, slave, you have,” he said. “You and your friends killed my brother during your attack on Gringotts.”

Her eyes widened and she felt the dread wash over her. Intellectually she’d known she was going to run into the friends and families of the five goblins that had died. She was going to spend a year among them, so how could she not? But she hadn’t expected to be introduced to any of them so soon into her stay, and she felt woefully unprepared for it.

“I-I am sorry, master!” she said quickly, her voice shaking. “I did not mean to—“

“Be silent!” he snarled, and he smacked her across the cheek with his hand. There wasn’t as much power behind it as the whip she’d had used on her earlier but it may have hurt even more, both because he hit her in the face and because he was far more enraged than Longclaw had been. She was surprised she couldn’t taste blood in her mouth, but her cheek was definitely going to sting for quite some time. “Your empty words cannot bring my brother back!”

"You're right," she said, staring at the floor and blinking back tears of both pain and guilt. Her cheek stung, but the truth in his words hurt more. She obviously hadn't meant to kill his brother, and breaking into Gringotts and getting Hufflepuff's Cup from Bellatrix's vault had been essential. If she hadn't done that, Voldemort would still be alive and the war would likely have already been won in his favor. Without their break-in and subsequent escape from Gringotts four months earlier, the world would have been a much darker place.

That didn't do anything for this angry goblin though. However noble her intentions had been and however vital it had been to get her hands on that cup, five goblins had still lost their lives. (Six, actually, but the goblins viewed Griphook as a betrayer and thus did not number him among the dead she had to make up for.) Any attempts to insist that she'd only done what she had to do would not have been met favorably, and aside from that she did not feel she had the right to make them, at least not to someone who had lost a brother in the chaos of their escape on the back of a dragon. How would she have felt if Ron, Hermione or Neville had died, and someone told her it was just collateral damage necessary to bring down Voldemort?

"I accept responsibility for my actions, master," she said quietly. He chuckled, but it was not a pleasant sound. She wasn't sure if a goblin laughing could sound pleasant to her ears, but this laugh in particular contained no mirth.

"You think that one year of servitude is enough to make up for what you did?" he snarled. "You could be here for three years, five years or ten years and it would make no difference. You could be a slave of the nation for your entire life and it would not replace what you took from us!" She said nothing, but cowered at the rage in his voice. She stayed down on her knees and awaited whatever might come. Another blow from his hand seemed possible, or perhaps he would use his own whip on her. She closed her eyes and tried not to let her body tense up too much while she waited for the blow to fall. But no blow came, much to her confusion.

"Longclaw, has the High King claimed first rights with the slave?" the angry goblin asked. Juniper blinked, and then felt resigned as she realized why no second blow had been delivered. Rather than striking her again, he wanted to take out his frustrations in a different way.

"He has, Naglaff," Longclaw confirmed, "but he did permit the immediate use of the slave's hands and mouth."

"A shame, though I suspected as much," Naglaff said. "Still, I guess it'll just have to do. Look at me, slave."

Juniper, still on her knees, looked up at the goblin. His hand wasn't poised to strike and his whip was still tucked into his belt, but he still looked menacing.

"There's nothing you can do to make up for killing my brother," he said. "But so long as you're here, you might as well make yourself useful. Open my trousers and suck my cock."

"Yes, master." She'd known the order was coming, but that didn't help her nerves settle in the least. Her hands were shaking, but fearing the crack of a whip should she not comply promptly, she reached out and pulled the goblin's trousers down his legs. 

There were two surprises waiting for her once she got them off. The first was that he wore nothing underneath them; there was no final layer separating them as she'd expected there to be. The second and far more surprising thing was the size of his cock. He stood at barely over four feet tall, and yet his cock was the size of an average human's, if not a little bit bigger. He looked to be as long as Neville, the only cock she had first-hand experience with, and nearly as thick too! How could goblins have such disproportionately large cocks? Suddenly her task seemed even more daunting.

He smacked her across the face again, making her gasp. "I didn't tell you to gawk at it, slave. I told you to suck it, and if you don't start doing it soon I'm going to have Longclaw whip you as punishment."

"I'm sorry, master," she said quickly. She wrapped one hand around his shaft and stroked up and down his length while darting her tongue along the tip. He grunted impatiently, and she took the hint and slid the head of his cock between her lips. She started off by suckling the head, something Neville had seemed to enjoy the handful of times they'd done this. Naglaff was less than impressed though.

"For your own sake, I hope you can suck better than this," he growled. "Get your head moving and start sucking my cock, or Longclaw and I will make this far less pleasant for you."

Knowing that he was not bluffing, Juniper skipped past any sense of foreplay and jumped straight into bobbing her head on his cock. She'd never moved as quickly as she was now, throwing her head down on him and forcing herself to take more of his cock into her mouth and at a faster rate than she was really comfortable with. Her comfort was not a concern though, and it wouldn't be for the next year. If she wanted to avoid a whipping or worse, she needed to push herself harder than she'd ever gone before.

Goblin cocks were remarkably similar to humans, and Juniper was grateful for that fact as she put what she knew about oral sex to use. She shook her head from side to side, moving his cock around inside of her mouth as she worked. He seemed to like that, especially when the head of his cock poked the inside of her cheek. 

"That's a little bit better," he said. "It seems you're good for something after all, but maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. Even the goblin nation has been forced to hear all about the famed Girl-Who-Lived and her exploits, but this is where your true talent lies. You're useless at saving people, as my family already knows, but you're much better at this. Down on your knees with a goblin cock in your mouth; that's where you belong, slave." 

Juniper ignored his taunting. She was going to have to endure far worse, and the physical punishment that would come with a subpar job was a far bigger concern. All of her focus was on making this blowjob as pleasurable as it could be, and with that goal in mind she did her best to get his cock all the way into her mouth and down her throat. This was something she'd never managed to do with Neville before, but her kind boyfriend would have never wanted her to do anything she didn't want to do. This goblin cared only about himself, and so Juniper kept going until she managed a deepthroat. She could only hold him down there for a few seconds before she started to gag and had to pull back. Her coughs were accompanied by chuckles from Naglaff.

"Keep doing that, and hold me down for longer this time," he ordered.

"Yes, master," she said. She took his cock back into her mouth and worked her way back down quickly, throating him and holding his cock down for several more seconds this time. It didn't appear to be enough to please him though, because when she pulled back to cough and catch her breath again he slapped her across the cheek with his cock.

"Try harder!" he commanded. "If you pull back before you make me cum this time, I'm going to whip you twenty times. And when I'm done, Longclaw will give you twenty more. Sharpblade will give you twenty more after that, and when he's done Gugnar will give you twenty."

"Don't drag me into this," the female goblin said, sounding bored.

Juniper took his threat very seriously, and the next time she took his cock down her throat she was determined to keep him there until the end. She ignored her body's warnings that she needed air, and resolved to get him off. She contracted her throat around his cock, letting him feel the vibration that she'd read was a great thrill for men. The desperate witch also reached up with her hands to squeeze and rub his balls, hoping that the combined sensations would be enough to get him off before she blacked out. 

Tears ran down her cheeks and spit dribbled out of her mouth and onto her chin, but still Juniper kept it up, or perhaps kept it down would be a better way to phrase it. Just when she felt her vision beginning to fade, finally she succeeded in her goal. Naglaff grunted and began to cum, firing his goblin seed directly down her throat and giving her no choice about whether or not she wanted to swallow it, not that it would have been left up to her anyway.

Goblin semen was quite a bit thicker than that of humans, at least in her limited experience with either. It did not go down her throat easily, and when Naglaff pulled his softening cock out of her mouth she coughed and expelled what remained of his cum on reflex.

"I gave you a gift," he said, nodding at the cum that had landed on the floor. "Don't waste any of it. Lick it all up, slave, and do it quickly. Otherwise you will be punished for wasting my gift."

"Yes, master," she mumbled. "Sorry, master." She lowered her head to the ground and licked up the cum that she'd coughed up. Thankfully there hadn't been much of it, so it didn't take her too long.

"Good," he said gruffly once she was done. "See that you don't waste any gifts like that in the future if you don't want to be punished."

"Yes, master," she said. "I will do better next time."

"If you're done, get out of the way so I can do my job," Gugnar said. The female goblin got up from her desk and walked towards Juniper, holding a metal collar in her hand. Naglaff stepped clear to give her plenty of room. Juniper gulped awkwardly, pretty sure she had an idea of who that collar was for. 

She stopped in front of Juniper and looked at her expectantly. "Now that you've completed your first service for the goblin nation, your year of servitude has officially begun. To signify your new place as a slave of the nation, you will wear this collar around your neck. If you remove it at any point without the permission of a master or mistress, your punishment will be severe. Do you understand, slave?"

"I understand, mistress," she said. She held very still and said nothing as the female goblin attached the collar around her neck. It clicked into place with a sense of finality that Juniper felt keenly.

"There. Now you're goblin property officially," Gugnar said, still sounding bored. For her this was apparently just another day at work, but for Juniper this was the day that everything had changed. She'd said goodbye to her friends, her lover and the life she'd known, and for the next year she was property of the goblin nation.

"I'll lead you to the cot you'll be sleeping on tonight," Longclaw said. "Follow me." 

She followed him out of the room, crawling on her hands and knees without needing to be told. Naglaff gave her a stinging smack across the arse as she went, but she didn't even react to it. Such things were going to be common over the next year for Juniper Potter, the former Girl-Who-Lived who was now just a goblin slave.


	2. Chapter 2, Day One - Acclimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One of Juniper's year of servitude begins...

Chapter 2

Day One - Acclimation

A rough impact on her cheek roused Juniper from an uneasy sleep, and she blinked her green eyes open to see the cause of the disturbance. She gasped in surprise when she saw a cock directly in front of her face, and said cock smacked her across the cheek a second time to leave no doubt as to what had woken her. Memories of where she was and why she was there returned in a flash. As recompense for her actions during her Gringotts break-in that had inadvertently killed six goblins (though it was the break-out that had been the real cause of the death toll), she’d signed away her freedom in order to avert another goblin rebellion that the wizarding world was ill equipped to deal with so soon after the devastation of the war with Voldemort. Yesterday was the day she’d surrendered herself into goblin custody, and now it was the following morning. Well, she assumed it was morning. It was hard to know for sure, since it wasn’t like there was any sunlight down here or anything.

“Open your mouth, slave,” the owner of the cock said gruffly. He followed the command up by slapping it down across her lips, and Juniper knew that a much rougher sort of impact would come if she didn’t follow his order quickly. She was a servant of the goblin nation for the next year, and she would have to do as she was told. No more than twenty seconds after she’d been unexpectedly roused from her slumber, Juniper parted her lips and left her mouth wide open for the unknown goblin’s use.

He roughly shoved half of his cock into her mouth in one unyielding motion, and Juniper’s eyes widened. Though he was not as long or as thick as Naglaff’s cock that she’d been forced to suck the previous day he was still plenty large enough to make her struggle to breathe, especially when forced into her mouth so swiftly.

She gagged as he forced it all the way down her throat, not that he cared. She did not recognize the goblin straddling her chest and fucking her face, but there was no real reason for her to. She was serving the entire goblin nation for the next year, so the goblins she’d interacted with yesterday hadn’t even scratched the surface of what awaited her. She didn’t know his name, and perhaps she never would. He wasn’t interested in getting to know her, or even taking the time to taunt her as Naglaff had. He seemed focused on nothing other than shoving his cock down her throat and making her gag around his thick goblin meat. 

His cock was stuffed down her gullet with every brutal thrust of his hips, and his balls smacked against her chin. It was not exactly the most pleasant wake-up call Juniper had ever had, but what could she do but stay still and endure it? If yesterday had shown her anything, it was that far worse awaited her once she left this cold cell and uncomfortable cot that made up her ‘bedroom.’

The goblin did not last long, which could be seen as either a blessing or a curse depending on how you looked at it. While she didn’t enjoy being woken up with a cock down her throat and would appreciate whatever time she had to recover after he was done, she doubted that break would last very long. It was only a matter of time before she was led out to begin her day proper, and that was not something she was looking forward to at all.

It wasn’t like she had any say in any of this anyway. He used her mouth and throat as he pleased, uncaring about if not delighting in the way he made her choke around his cock, and when his time came, he made sure to thrust it as deep down her throat as he could get it and hold it there until he finished cumming. Juniper was given no choice but to take it all, but realistically she wouldn’t have had any more choice even if his cock wasn’t buried down her throat. If she hadn’t been physically forced to swallow it all he could have just as easily ordered her to do so verbally, and if she’d allowed any of his cum to spill out of her mouth, he could have ordered her to lick it all up, like Naglaff had done yesterday. Whether physically forced to do something or ordered verbally, the end result was still the same for Juniper.

“Not bad,” the unknown goblin said after filling her throat with his cum. He pulled out slowly and wiped the tip across her lips on his way out, making sure there was nothing still sticking to his cock before he tucked it back into his trousers. “I might have to visit you again some day.”

He’d never told her his name, and she hadn’t asked. It mattered little to her, just as she was sure she mattered little to him. She was just a slave of the goblin nation, here to serve him and any other goblin in whatever way they desired.

She sighed and closed her eyes as he left her tiny little cell, but she’d only been resting her head against the cot for a minute or two before two more goblins walked in. For a moment she thought they’d pull their trousers down and demand the same service of her that their fellow had just claimed, but one of them pointed a goblin-sized spear at her. It was smaller than a spear that a human would wield, but it looked no less sharp.

“On your feet, slave,” the spear-wielder barked. “It’s time to begin your day.”

**

The lash across her arse made Juniper’s body stiffen, but she did not let herself cry out in surprise or pain as that would have only earned her several more lashes, and they probably would have been even harder than this one. She’d already learned that lesson the hard way today. She just kept her head down and continued to scrub the dirty floor.

“You’re going even slower than earlier, slave,” her female overseer said. “You had better get that floor clean in the next five minutes, or fifteen more lashes are coming! Do you understand?”

Juniper could have pointed out that she had been down on her hands and knees scrubbing the uncomfortable floor for over three hours now without a second to rest, and had wiped the walls for several hours before that with only a ten minute food break and five minute break to take care of her bodily functions interspersed among the work, so it was only natural that she’d be tiring and her pace would slow. But that sort of remark, however true it might be, would not earn her any sympathy. It would only get her a more severe lashing.

“Yes, mistress,” she said instead. “I understand, mistress.”

“Let’s hope you do,” her overseer said. “This was supposed to be an easy day for you, you know. Just some light work so you can make yourself useful before your official welcoming tomorrow. But if you can’t even handle this, I don’t see how you can possibly hope to make it through an entire year of servitude to the nation. We don’t tolerate anyone who doesn’t pull their own weight in the nation. If you fail to perform your tasks to the satisfaction of your masters and mistresses, you will face the consequences. Most won’t be nearly as forgiving as I am.”

There were so many things she’d said that upset Juniper. The idea that this was light work did not bode well for how hard she was going to be pushed for the next year. She’d been down on her hands and knees for hours now, scrubbing this filthy floor and doing her best to make it at least moderately less dirty. Her arms and legs ached and she hadn’t been this sore since right after the Battle of Hogwarts, though that was probably the combination of the work she’d done today and what she’d been put through the day before. She couldn’t even imagine how sore and exhausted she was going to be at the end of days that the goblins would actually consider tough.

Her overseer today was an absolute bitch; she reminded Juniper of Argus Filch if the Hogwarts caretaker had been a female goblin instead of a cantankerous old man with a mean cat for a best friend. Her being one of the more forgiving and lighter goblins sounded ridiculous on the surface, but Juniper hadn’t seen anything to contradict that idea. It wasn’t like any goblin she’d met had been at all kind to her, and at least this seemed to punish her only when she deemed it necessary instead of whenever she felt like it. Unpleasant as the thought was, Juniper was afraid she might be telling the truth.

The thing that had her most curious of all was the comment about her official welcoming tomorrow. She’d thought that’s what the little show with Daggerok and the High King on the first day had been about, but apparently she was wrong. She dreaded to think what the goblins might have in store for her at this official welcoming, but she knew better than to ask. As much as she might wish to have some clue of what awaited her, she knew she was only to speak when spoken to. Answers and information would only come if and when one of the goblins felt like sharing them with her. Her job was to work, not to ask questions.

Juniper blocked out the aching in her knees and elbows and worked at her task with desperation and determination, driven by nothing more complex than a desire to not feel the whip meet her flesh again. There were a few threatening cracks of the whip along the way, but the whip never came down on her skin again. Her overseer kept her working and never let the fear of punishment cease, but Juniper did a good enough job that no more lashes came. In that, at least, the overseer was fair. Perhaps she was right about being one of the lighter goblins Juniper would be dealing with.

“Barely adequate,” the overseer said once the job had been done to her satisfaction. “You’ll be expected to accomplish your tasks with much greater efficiency in the future.” She stopped and stared down at Juniper expectantly, and she decided that a response was expected.

“Yes, mistress,” she said, not making eye contact. “I will do better next time.”

“See that you do,” the female goblin said. She put her whip away, which Juniper took as a good sign. She let herself relax and take a few deep breaths, knowing she wouldn’t be allowed to rest for long and taking advantage of this stolen moment while she had it. Sure enough, the female goblin looked away from her only long enough to mark a couple of things down on a ledger and then turned back to Juniper.

“Make your way to the decontamination shower,” the overseer said. “You’ll need to be cleaned up before your evening appointment.” Evening appointment? Juniper did not like the sound of that. It would have been better if she’d called it evening work, because then she would have expected more menial labor. And while she would be fine with never scrubbing a floor again in her life, she would take that exhausting monotony over the unknown of whatever qualified as an ‘appointment’ for a slave in the goblin nation.

Juniper turned her body around and started to crawl towards the door on her hands and knees, but stopped at the sound of barking laughter behind her. It made her grimace; the sound of a goblin laughing was not pleasant, at least not to her ears.

“While it is good that you know your place, you don’t need to crawl this time,” the overseer said. “This is an important appointment, and you’re already running behind as it is since it took you so long to finish a simple task. If you’re late, I’ll hear about it. You have my permission to walk to the shower on your feet.”

“Yes, mistress.” Juniper sighed in relief as she got back up onto her feet and began to walk, unsteadily at first. Her legs were sore, and walking felt unfamiliar after spending so much time crawling. She never would have thought she would be so happy about something so simple as walking on her own two feet, but as a servant of the goblin nation even the simplest things could feel like a grand reward.

**

The moment she arrived in the room she'd been escorted to after her uncomfortable shower, Juniper knew she had been right to be wary of this appointment. Four male goblins waited for her inside, each of them wearing the dark black armor that marked them as the personal guard of the High King. One of them stepped towards her as she was led through the door by her female goblin escort, who left the room without another word.

"Kneel," the approaching goblin said. Juniper was on her knees without even thinking about it. Obedience was coming faster and easier already, and she was getting used to being on her knees. The goblin inclined his head, apparently approving of the speed with which she followed his order. "Do you know why you are here, slave?" he asked.

"I am here to do whatever you require of me, master," she said. He barked in laughter.

"Good answer," he said, "but not exactly what I meant. Has no one told you of what you'll be doing tomorrow?"

"My overseer mentioned something about an official welcoming tomorrow," she said. "But she said no more than that."

"Then I guess it falls to me to educate you," he said sourly. Juniper winced, hoping that his annoyance would not be taken out on her. It wasn't like it was her fault that she'd been told nothing, but that wouldn't stop the goblin from punishing her for it anyway if he felt like it. "Tomorrow the High King will formally introduce you to the goblin nation as our servant, and if he chooses, will claim you first as is his right. If you are deemed worthy, he will fuck you for the entire nation to watch. As I am his most honored personal guard, he has appointed me, Rodrak, to make sure you do not fail."

Juniper said nothing. She wasn't surprised to hear it; the High King's comments to Daggerok the day before had made it pretty clear that he was going to be fucking her at some point. Part of her had hoped he might wait a little bit longer before getting around to it, especially since none of the other goblins were allowed to fuck her before he did, but it seemed she wasn't going to have that sort of protection for long.

From the sounds of it he was going to do it in front of an audience though, and this part filled her with anxiety. Being fucked by a goblin was going to be weird enough for her, but for it to be a public display? This was not something she was looking forward to. Maybe it would be for the best if he didn't deem her worthy.

"You look as if you have something to ask," the goblin named Rodrak said. She licked her lips but said nothing, unsure if this counted as permission to speak or not. "Speak," he said with a grunt. "I am in charge of making sure you are ready for what comes for you tomorrow, and I will not have you making a fool in front of me in front of my liege. Ask your question."

"What will happen if I'm not deemed worthy?" she asked quietly. "Will the official welcoming be cancelled?" She hoped her face and voice didn't give away her wish for that to be the case.

She had to stifle a gasp when the High King's personal guard suddenly grabbed her chin in his bony hand. There was firm strength there; despite his smaller size compared to a human, he could seriously hurt her if he desired. "You had better hope you are deemed worthy," he said, eyes glaring a hole through her. "It would reflect badly on me if you were not, but the punishment I would give you in response would be the least of your worries. If you are presented before the High King and he decides you are not worth taking, he will cast you off for others to make use of. Once refused, no goblin with any self-respect or honor will touch you unless it's to punish you." 

Juniper kept her face carefully blank, but she had to admit that he wasn't doing anything to make this sound any less appealing so far. While the punishment would be no fun, she was resigned to the fact that it would be coming regardless. If she could be so disappointing that no goblin would want to fuck her it might be bad for her reputation among them, but it would be a good thing for her own peace of mind. 

"If you're imagining it would be pleasant for you, you are mistaken," Rodrak said. "I did not say no goblin will touch you should you fail to meet the High King's expectations. I said that no goblin with any self-respect or honor would touch you. That would leave you with only the lowliest, most depraved members of the nation having you all to themselves for the next year, with no restrictions on how they use you. You will be wishing for the king's kindness long before the dregs of the nation are finished with you."

Juniper bit her lip and shuddered. If he'd been trying to frighten her into obedience, it had worked marvelously. She didn't even want to imagine what the goblins might consider the dregs of their society, and she believed Rodrak when he said she would find being fucked by the High King and the more respectable members of the goblin nation to be preferable, even if there were far more of them. She knew what she would consider the bottom of the barrel in English wizarding society, and she would much rather let the entire population have their way with her than subject herself to the tender mercies of the Malfoys, Goyles and Carrows exclusively for a year.

"And how can I make sure I am viewed as worthy, master?" she asked, looking up at Rodrak and doing her best to show him how willing she was to do whatever it took to pass this test. His lip curled up in a smile that bared his sharp teeth, and it only made him look more menacing.

"Your obedience is a good start, slave," he said. "And your body was evidently pleasing enough for him, since he reserved his rights on your initial inspection. But now it's time for you to demonstrate your prowess and prove that you won't be a disappointment to our honored High King. Are you ready to do that?"

"Yes, master," she said quickly. "I will do anything."

"Good," he said with satisfaction. "As I said, I have been chosen to test your skill as well as your willingness to be a good and obedient slave. And I have chosen three of my most capable subordinates to assist me in this test."

At a nod from Rodrak, the three other goblin guards in the room began to undo their armor. Juniper had a pretty good idea of what was coming next. The High King had reserved her for himself, but he was allowing others to make use of her hands and mouth until he'd claimed her. It was an opportunity several goblins had already taken advantage of, and now it seemed that Rodrak and his three subordinates would do the same. It was different this time though. She was being tested here in a way she hadn't been before. She didn't know if Rodrak would actually speak against her with the High King if she failed to do a good job, but she knew she wasn't willing to find out. She would need to do her best, do everything she could to please all four of these goblin guards and in the process hopefully make sure she was found worthy so as to avoid being passed off to the less respectable members of the goblin nation for the next year.

While the other three were all removing their armor themselves, Rodrak made no move to do the same. "Take my armor off, slave," he demanded. "And be sure to show it the proper care and respect as you do."

"Yes, master," she said. She wasn't sure exactly what he was looking for, but she would just have to do her best. While she had no real experience with applying or removing armor, goblin or otherwise, she found that it came off easily enough. She made sure to put it down carefully, stacking the pieces side by side neatly as she could see the others had done with theirs. When she looked back at Rodrak she couldn't see a smile or anything, but he didn't look angry. That was enough to suggest to her that she'd done a good job.

The next thing she noticed, once she slid down the heavy trousers he wore underneath his armor, was the hard cock sticking out. Her eyes widened ever so slightly when she saw it. All of them had been bigger than she would have expected before she came here given the size of their bodies, but this was the biggest goblin cock she'd seen yet. He was nearly as thick as Neville, and was probably an inch or two longer as well.

"Yes, take a good look at it," he said, noticing her gawking and taunting her with it. "You'll need to get used to handling goblin cocks if you're going to be of any worth to us, and there are some even larger than me." 

Juniper just stared at it silently, and not for the first time she wished goblins were only endowed in proportion with their shorter bodies. Her year as their servant would have been much easier to deal with if their cocks weren't so big. They would have only been able to push her so hard sexually if their cocks had been half the size of the average human's, but that wasn't the case at all. Just as with everything else that would come with her time as a servant of the goblin nation, she was going to be pushed hard by them sexually over the next year.

And speaking of being pushed hard, Rodrak had gotten tired of waiting for her to make a move. He grabbed her by the back of the head, tugging on her hair and pulling her in so his cock brushed across her lips. 

"Suck, slave," he said. "You still have three more goblins to prove yourself to after I'm finished with you, and you'll want to get done as early as you can. You'll need your rest before the High King gets his hands on you."

Juniper opened her mouth and took his tip between her lips immediately. She wanted to pull away on reflex; he reeked and tasted of sweat that had not been washed away. But she knew that pulling away would not end well for her. If there was any way she could make sure the High King did not accept her and she was thrown to the worst members of goblin society, refusing to suck his cock at all would have been it. She swallowed back her distaste, and swallowed his cock. 

She might not have wanted to be here, kneeling on this cold floor and sucking this goblin’s cock, but she definitely didn’t want to find herself being thrown to the less reputable members of goblin society tomorrow, so she moved beyond her revulsion and gave Rodrak the best blowjob she could. She suckled at the tip for a bit before taking more of his cock into her mouth, pulling off some of the tricks with her lips and tongue that she’d learned while playing with Neville.

She’d put so much effort into sucking Neville for no reason other than that she loved him and wanted to feel good. With Rodrak it was about nothing more than self-preservation, wanting to impress him so he would approve of her and wouldn’t give word to the High King that she wasn’t worth his time. It wasn’t a task that brought her any joy, but she still did feel a bit of the pressure leave her chest when she heard Rodrak’s groans of pleasure. In its own way it was more rewarding to please him, even if it made her feel far less good about herself than earning those same kinds of moans from Neville had.

“That’s it, slave,” Rodrak said. His bony hand patted her cheek, and Juniper had to resist the instinct to flinch or shy away from the touch. At least it was a gentle touch rather than the smacks of punishment and humiliation she was already getting used to. “You’re not bad at this, human. Keep it up and you just might be able to satisfy the High King after all.”

Should that idea make her proud, or should she feel nothing but revulsion at the thought that she was now doing her best to prove that she was worthy of sucking a goblin’s cock? Juniper didn’t know, and if she was honest she didn’t really want to spend much time debating the issue with herself. It was best if she just shut her brain off, did as she was told and tried her best to make it through this year of servitude with as little pain and humiliation as possible.

It was hard to feel anything other than humiliation when Rodrak began to cum inside of her mouth though. While in a sense it was a sign of a job well done, she certainly didn’t feel proud of herself as she swallowed his cum automatically, without needing to be told or even having to think about it. Obviously he was going to want her to swallow it. If she spilled any he would probably force her to lick it up off of the floor, and might give her a spank across the arse or a smack on the cheek while he was at it. Better to just make it easy on herself and gulp it all down now without waiting for the instruction.

“And you didn’t waste a drop,” he said. “Very good. You’re learning your place among us quickly.” He pulled his cock out of her mouth, but did not step away from her just yet. “Now lick me clean.”

Juniper did as commanded, running her tongue from the tip to the base of his goblin cock. She wasn’t sure he was any cleaner now than he’d been at the start, but he seemed to approve based on his nod.

“You have handled me adequately, slave,” he said. “Many humans have not done nearly so well, especially at first.”

How many humans had sucked this goblin’s cock, exactly? Were there other humans down here serving their own debts to the goblin nation? Juniper hadn’t heard of such, but maybe it was possible. She would have to keep an eye out and see if she could spot any others during her time down here, but she knew better than to ask any questions. The goblins would not be happy if she asked any questions that were not directly tied into her duties, so she kept her mouth shut and waited to see what would come next.

“Your trial is nowhere near over, of course,” Rodrak said. He was pulling his trousers back up, so she had a feeling he was done with her for the night. The three subordinates he’d chosen to join him were a different matter entirely. All three had taken the liberty of taking off their armor and the clothes they wore underneath it while she was sucking the cock of their leader, and they were watching with undisguised lust. She could see the impatience in their eyes, and wondered why one of them hadn’t rushed to replace their leader and demand she suck their cock next.

“You did a respectable job of pleasuring me, it must be said.” Juniper’s eyes watched Rodrak as he began to reapply his armor, and she noticed all three of his subordinates were watching him now as well. He commanded the attention of everyone else in the room, who hung on his every word. “But you’ll need to be capable of much more in order to fulfill your duties to the goblin nation. If you hope to prove yourself as a useful servant, one who can perform well enough to avoid being thrown into the pits with the lowest of the low and possibly even earn some comforts and privileges, you need to be able to handle more than one goblin at a time.”

He nodded to the other three goblins, and this was obviously the signal they had all been waiting for. Rather than one of them coming at her and demanding she use her mouth on him, all three of them rushed her at the same time. By unspoken agreement they arranged themselves around her, one of them standing directly in front of her while another stood just to her left and the third was just to her right.

Juniper understood what was expected of her. While she had never had more than one sexual partner at a time (and had only had one previous sexual partner period before coming to Gringotts to serve her time), it was obvious enough by their placement and how close they were standing to her that she was supposed to take care of all three of them at once. It wasn’t something she’d attempted or ever even thought about until that very moment, but she would just have to push through and do her best.

She took the cock of the goblin in front of her into her mouth, wanting to make sure that went smoothly first. Once she’d done that she reached up with both hands, wrapping them both around the cocks of the goblins on either side of her. Now in place, she began to work. She slid her lips down the goblin cock in her mouth and stroked the pair in her hands. It took her some time to work out the proper rhythm in how to handle all three at the same time without neglecting any of them, but she got there eventually, bobbing her head on the one goblin cock and making him groan while moving her hands more firmly up and down the shafts of the goblins at her sides. She’d already figured out for herself that goblins seemed to like firmer pressure down there, so she held and squeezed them both with more strength than she would have dared to use with Neville.

Juniper was able to forget about her humiliating circumstances and lose herself in the mechanics of what she was doing. Her hands and mouth seemed to be moving without much need for input from her brain, working the cocks of all three goblins automatically. Her job was made easier by the fact that these cocks, while still respectable and larger than she would have expected from a goblin before she came here, were smaller than those she’d already dealt with. 

If she’d been thinking about it, she might have been frightened at how quickly she seemed to be getting used to her new role in life, on her knees with one goblin cock in her mouth while she jerked off two more. But as it was she just focused on what she was doing and didn’t let anything distract her. 

“Is that the best you can do? This is a very disappointing display.” She opened her eyes, startled and broken out of her trance. It took her a second to realize that it was Rodrak who had spoken up rather than any of the goblins she was currently tending to. The goblin in her mouth looked to be enjoying herself perfectly well, so she didn’t really see what the trouble was. It wasn’t like she could ask him, not with her mouth full of goblin cock. 

“You’re dealing with three cocks, not just one,” Rodrak reminded her, and needlessly in her view. She was sucking and stroking all of them without letting up ,so she didn’t see what his point was. “Do you think any goblin will be satisfied with just your fat, fleshy human hand around his cock? You’re pleasing one goblin but ignoring and insulting the other two, and members of the nation won’t stand to be ignored or insulted in such a way, especially by a lowly slave like you. You’re lucky I instructed them not to put their hands on you and make you deal with everything so we can see what you’re made of. Otherwise they probably would have responded very aggressively to this blatant show of disrespect.”

Only now did she understand her error, and Juniper moved quickly to correct it. She pulled her mouth off of the cock she'd been sucking and twisted her body so she could take the cock to her left into her mouth. She also adjusted to wrap her hand around the cock that had until now been between her lips, making sure that he didn't go forgotten either. She bobbed her head quickly on the second cock, seeking to apologize for her inattention by giving him her all. His face, which had until now been looking surly (surly even by goblin standards, that is) looked mollified now that she was driving her head down onto his cock. She was quickly growing used to blowing goblins, and since his cock was a bit smaller than what she'd dealt with before she was able to take him all the way down into her throat, something he definitely appreciated.

She knew she couldn't let herself spend too much time making it up to this one goblin though, because she still had the other two to think about. After a solid two minutes or so of a fast, deep, desperate blowjob, she released the second goblin's cock from between her lips with a pop and then turned to welcome the third, the only one she had not sucked on up to that point. Naturally she also rearranged her hands so she could stroke the dick that had just left her mouth. Her dark haired-head bobbed quickly, as between the combination of her growing familiarity with sucking goblin cock, his more manageable size and the desperation fuelling her, she was able to drive herself into a speedy, deep and effective blowjob that had him quickly forgetting about whatever residual anger he might have had about being ignored up to that point. 

She tended to him for a few minutes before returning to where she started, sucking on the first goblin's cock and jerking the other two. On and on she went, moving quickly and never allowing any goblin to get too upset about the amount of time he had to settle for one of her hands before she took him back into her mouth. It became easier as she went on, and she got it all figured out eventually, smoothly moving between all three goblins and keeping them happy. 

Juniper was forced to pull herself out of the unthinking monotony of what she had been doing and put a renewed focus on her efforts. This pulled her out of the mindless comfort of being able to detach herself from her reality. She couldn't ignore what she was doing now, not that she was having to constantly shift around from one goblin to the next.  
There was no way for her to sink back into a state where the concept of what she was doing was dulled. The entire time, she had no choice but to accept that she was down on her knees and moving back and forth between three goblin cocks, and doing a good enough job of it that their faces lost all of their hostility and no further derision came from Rodrak. She wasn't just sucking off and pleasuring three goblins at the same time; she was doing a damn good job of it. 

"This is much better," Rodrak said in approval. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. He stood there in full armor once again, watching not with lust in his eyes but looking like he was simply observing her skill so he could know whether or not she would fail and reflect poorly on him. "There may be hope for you, human. Keep it up and you'll finish all three of them off before long."

The thought he'd just put in her head was all the motivation Juniper could need. It wasn't like she had any desire to swallow more goblin seed, or have them shoot it across her face or breasts or whatever they were going to do with it. But the sooner she could finish them off, the sooner she might be allowed to settle in on her uncomfortable cot and put another day behind her. And not only that, the more effective she was here today, the more likely it was that she would get a positive recommendation with the High King and avoid the unpleasant alternative. With all of that serving as motivation, Juniper's hands moved that much faster and her lips sucked that much harder. She even started pulling off a vibrating deepthroat trick to speed things along, and speed things along she did.

She wasn't sure if they would finish one by one or all at once, and wasn't sure which would be preferable from her point of view either. But the decision was made for her regardless of how she felt about it.

"Pull your lips clear now," Rodrak said. "You're treating all three of them as equals, and doing a good job of it as well; all three are about to finish. You don't want to ruin it all now. The last thing you would ever want to do is disrespect any of them by swallowing the seed of one but not the others. That would lead to infighting among them, and a harsh punishment for you. You've treated them as one, and now you must accept their gift as one."

Rodrak wasn't wrong about how close together they were. They all started cumming within seconds of each other, and Juniper quickly recognized that she would not have had enough time to be able to move from one to the other to the other and swallow the cum of all three. She would have only been able to swallow the load of a single goblin, and the other two would have been relegated to cumming on her body. Instead all three came across her face in unison, and they made an absolute mess of her.

While none of them seemed to produce quite as much semen as Rodrak had fed down her throat not so long ago, the combination of all three of them left an unforgettable and obscene impression on her face. The one in the middle caught her on the forehead and nose while the other two shot their loads across the sides of her face. Individually they would have made for decent if unremarkable facials, but together they'd given Juniper a facial worthy of a top porn star at the end of a blowbang. She didn't have to see herself to know that she looked like a filthy, depraved goblin slut, and the worst part was that this was an accurate description of her currently. She didn't want to be a goblin slut at the center of blowbangs who took massive facials without hesitation, but that was her reality for the next year. And it was only going to get worse.

"We've made quite a mess of you again," Rodrak said, stating the obvious. "We'll need to have you taken in for another shower before you're allowed to rest for the night. The last thing either of us need is for you to wake up tomorrow with dried goblin cum stuck to your face. You'll need to look your absolute best tomorrow for your official welcoming audience with the High King. I can give him my recommendation with confidence now, after seeing your skill and willingness tonight. But you'll still need to give it your all tomorrow. Displease him or fail to put on a good show, and you could still find yourself deemed unworthy and banished to the pits."

Yes, it was only going to get worse. She'd already gotten used to sucking goblin cock, but tomorrow she would go well beyond that. She knew the High King was going to fuck her, and she needed to not only endure it but make sure he enjoyed it and make sure the crowd watching enjoyed it as well. And even if she succeeded, even if she was able to please him and avoid being cast down with the lowest members of goblin society, she was still going to have lots more goblin cock in her future. No goblin had fucked her pussy yet only because the High King had claimed first rights for himself, but once he'd had his fill of her she fully expected him to allow others to enjoy everything she had to offer as well.

Juniper Potter was already a goblin slut, but starting tomorrow this was going to be truer than ever. Starting tomorrow, her cunt and maybe even her arse would no longer be off limits. She was about to be pushed harder than ever, and the entire goblin nation would witness it.


	3. Day 2 - The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper is presented to the High King and the Goblin Nation...and as the man said, "Its good to be the King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit earlier than normal, but I had some extra time this last week - side benifit of being isolated after testing positive for the damn Covid-19 virus. Too anyone who thinks that this bug isn't real...seriously, wake up.  
> Rant short, but over.  
> Anywho, the commission writer did a good job with this one I think, though I've made a few adjustments, mostly towards the end. Props to you, mystery writer, as always.  
> Now, enjoy everyone!

Chapter 3  
Day 2, The Ceremony

There was no cock smacking her face as a rude wake-up call for Juniper this morning. There were no male goblins on hand to demand a blowjob first thing, and upon realizing this Juniper felt relieved as she stretched her arms and back. 

“The slave is up.”

Juniper flinched at the voice and turned her head as her little cell saw visitors enter, but this still wasn’t a goblin or group of goblins here to demand sexual attention from her mouth or hands. Instead of horny males there was a trio of female goblins, distinguishable by their lighter skin and less pointy ears and noses.

“Up, human,” one of the goblins said in a stern tone. “We are tasked with making you presentable to be in the honored presence of the High King.”

Right. Today was the day of her official welcoming, where the High King would accept her as a slave in front of the goblin nation. Assuming, of course, that Rodrak gave his approval and the High King decided she was worthy of his attention. This explained why there had been no male goblins here to demand she suck their cocks. 

She got up silently and walked out of her little cell, following the female goblins where they led. It was hard to know whether she was expected to walk or crawl at any given time, so she decided to play it by ear. They didn’t tell her to crawl and weren’t upset when she walked, so she assumed this was acceptable for the time being.

Plenty of male goblins stared at her as she walked by, but none made any attempt to touch her, and none even so much as talked to her or commented on what they would like to do to her. She sensed that this was all about her ceremony today. None of them were touching her because she belonged to the High King and the High King alone today, or at least until he said otherwise. 

The female trio led her to the same ‘shower’ she’d already been exposed to, though this time there were a few new additions to the unit. A long, rough iron bar now ran horizontally from one side of the shower opposite, high enough that Juniper would have to stretch to grab it, and two small posts now rested underneath it spread what looked to be shoulder width apart.

“Put your feet against those posts and grab the bar, slave!” one of her ‘escorts’ ordered, crashing a whip against her pale asscheeks. Juniper yelped in shocked pain, but moved quickly to comply. She was surprised to see the bar almost liquify around her wrists, securing them to it while feeling the same happen around her ankles.

“Broadscythe will be shaving you, slave,” the goblin who had whipped her said, “We don’t want you moving and getting a knick now, do we?”

Juniper gulped, but shook her head. “No, mistress,” she replied. “I will stay still, I swear!”  
“I don’t care if you do or not, but if you’re not presentable we’re the ones who will hear about it,” the goblin replied, giving her another lash across her poor buttocks and drawing another pained cry from the bound girl. “Now, lets get you showered and primped.”

Juniper found she was almost used to the shower now, and barely flinched as the same ice cold water washed over her body. The trio of goblin women scrubbed her clean, the one called Broadscythe drawing some kind of metal rod with a sharpened edge over her arms and legs, taking whatever fine hairs off her limbs as it passed. She barely managed to hold her trembling as the gobliness when she began running it over her mons and pussy lips, but was able to avoid any cuts.

She was in for a further surprise as the goblin who had whipped her inserted some sort of device into her pussy, and some kind of ice cold fluid was shot up into her cunt. Juniper gasped, but the goblin showed no reaction, simply continuing to ‘clean’ her. There was no taunting, gloating or anything of that nature, and the goblin did not seem to be deriving any sort of pleasure from what she was doing. 

Juniper quickly came to understand that this was all part of preparing her for the ceremony. All of this was just to have her ready to be fucked by the High King, and apparently that required an even more thorough cleaning than before.

Even that knowledge didn’t make it any less of a shock to her system when the third goblin slid something into her arse from behind, and another round of the strange, ice cold fluid began circulating in her rectum. Juniper hissed, her ass shaking involuntarily and drawing a few chuckles from her three attendants; while she’d had oral and vaginal sex with Neville before coming here, and had already had plenty of opportunity to further develop her oral skills in her brief stay with the goblins so far, her arse was one thing that had never been touched, at least not from the inside.

This too was strictly a matter of cleanliness, though that didn’t make it any less awkward for Juniper as the goblin and her unknown instrument pushed deeper into her bum than anything else ever had.

Eventually the cleaning was finished, and the devices were pulled from her cunt and arse. The goblins gave her another thorough rinsing, roughly scrubbing her skin until it was clean, and the one who had whipped her released her from her bonds. After that they handed her a thin cloak that looked like it had seen better days. She looked at the cloak and then at the goblins in confusion. She’d been told that she would not be given clothing at any point over the next year unless someone felt she had done something to deserve them, and she did not see what she could have done to be in that position already.

“You are to put that on and wear it until the ceremony,” one of the goblins said, understanding why she hesitated. “You will present yourself to the honored High King in that human garment, and once he removes it he will decide what becomes of it, and of you.”

Juniper nodded and slipped the raggedy cloak onto her body. It felt odd and ill-fitting, and it certainly wasn’t a good fit for her body; it was too short, so short that it barely hung down past her arse. Anyone who walked behind her would have a view of her bare bum, not that plenty of goblins hadn’t already had an excellent view of it over her first two days here without a stitch of clothing to cover her.

Her female accompaniment led her to a small room with a table, and on that table was a plate of food. 

“Sit and eat,” one of the goblins said. Juniper didn’t need to be told twice. Meals seemed to be scarce even for the goblins, and for her it was even harder to come by. She was no stranger to getting by on little food from her time with the Dursleys, but she’d gotten used to a more healthy and well-rounded diet recently.

There was nearly twice as much food on her plate than she’d received in any meal so far. Juniper reasoned that they wanted her to be well-fed and have plenty of stamina for what was to come later that day. She wouldn’t complain though. Any chance to eat her fill, or closer to her fill in any event, would be gratefully accepted no matter the agenda behind her increased portions.

The meat was of questionable quality and the bread was hard, but there was plenty of both. Juniper ate with gusto, and happily drank the water as well. This was better than she’d expected, and delightfully cold. Of her two-plus days as a goblin servant, these few minutes of eating and drinking might have been the most pleasant so far. Eventually there was no more food left to eat though, and she was led up a winding staircase and down a long hallway that ended in a red door. The door was pushed open, and no less than half a dozen goblins waited on the other side of it. She recognized several of them, but her eyes quickly centered on Rodrak, the goblin who had overseen her ‘preparation’ the day before and was responsible for making sure she was fit to be in the High King’s presence. From now until she was given over to the High King, she was in his care.

He nodded at the three goblins who had prepared her, and they left the room. Rodrak looked at Juniper stoically.

“Sit,” he said, pointing at a chair. “We have a few hours before the ceremony begins, and you still have some things to learn.”

**

“It is time.”

Juniper nodded and got to her feet, following Rodrak as he led her out of the room. The other goblins, some of whom she was pretty sure she’d sucked off just the day before, fell into step on either side of her, forming a sort of honor guard.

Their procession moved through a tunnel and then down a flight of stairs, and eventually Rodrak turned to look at her as they neared the end of a tunnel hallway. She could hear the noise coming from the other side. How many goblins waited on the other side of this hallway? How many goblins were there in the goblin nation? Juniper had no clue; the goblins were not exactly forthcoming with information about their population or civilization 

“We wait here until we are summoned,” he said. “Once the summons comes, we make our entrance and the ceremony begins. Remember your role and heed it well, because if you fail the consequences will be severe for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master,” Juniper said, nodding at him. This was one test she could not afford to fail. The consequences of failure would be dire.

She had to fight not to fidget as they waited for what was probably only five to ten minutes but might as well have been an hour with how anxious she was, but eventually a goblin in a strange green ceremonial garment walked up and nodded at Rodrak. He nodded at Juniper in turn, and she knew what that meant. The moment of truth had arrived.

They walked to the end of the tunnel, and Juniper couldn’t help but gasp once she emerged into the site of the ceremony. They stood in a massive open cavern with seats built around on every side of it that were teeming with far too many goblins for her to count. Were there hundreds? Thousands? Ten thousand, more? Juniper would have believed any one of those estimated. It reminded her of a quidditch stadium, albeit without the open air above.

At the center of it all, in an ornate golden chair that sat on a raised dais, sat who could only be the High King. Juniper did not allow herself to look at him next; she knew he would have to give her that permission himself. She kept her eyes on the ground and trusted the guards on either side of her to make sure she did not embarrass herself.

“Has this human passed your inspection, noble Rodrak?” the High King asked. “Do you deem her worthy of my examination?”

“I do, honored High King,” Rodrak said, sounding more formal and respectful than Juniper had ever heard him.

“Very good. Lead her to me.”

Juniper was guided into position in front of the High King, and just as she’d been instructed beforehand she got down on her knees immediately. She did so with a certain level of grace though, and bowed her head so low that it touched the ground. 

“In recognition of the debt I owe to all goblins, I offer myself for your inspection so I might be considered worthy of service to the goblin nation,” she said, reciting the words she’d been told to speak to the High King.

“Rise, so I may examine you myself,” the High King said.

There wasn’t much need for him to truly examine her, of course. He’d been there when Daggerok first brought her in; he’d seen her body fully bared in front of him, and had examined her more closely than anyone bar Neville ever had up to that point in time. He’d squeezed her breasts, flicked her nipples, spanked and groped her bum and commented on the quality of her body as if she had been a piece of meat he was purchasing. The High King already knew just what she looked like underneath this thin cloak, and he’d thought enough of her to claim first rights with her instead of tossing her into the pits to be the plaything of the lowest of the low. This presumably was still on the table should she make a fool of herself, or more importantly of him, in front of the entire nation, but when it came to her body he knew exactly what she had to offer.

This didn’t stop Juniper from doing as she was told. She knew her part, and she would play it to the best of her ability. Enough fear had been put into her about what awaited her should she fail that she was determined to follow her instructions to the letter and give the High King no cause to deem her undeserving of his, and only his, attention.

She got up to her feet, careful to keep her eyes on the ground until he gave her permission to look elsewhere. Looking directly at him prematurely was one sure way she could immediately receive his rejection and be cast down with the dregs of goblin society to be played with like a tasty morsel for the next year. She held her hands at her sides, keeping perfectly still as she waited for the next instruction.

“Remove the slave’s garment,” he said, two of his guards moving to her sides after a long pause that was surely for effect. “Let us see all that she has to offer the goblin nation.”

Juniper took a deep breath, keeping still as the guards each gripped the sides of her poor cloak, ripping it apart and baring her once again before all assembled. The dark haired girl simply stood there, not even trying to cover herself and letting all see her pale, slender form.

Though he’d already seen her, the High King still took his time to look her up and down. The goblins in the crowd were shockingly silent, but this was out of respect for the ceremony. None would make a noise until it was appropriate. That wasn’t stopping them from staring at the newest goblin servant, however. The vast majority of them were seeing her for the first time, and she was sure there were plenty who were already imagining what they would do with her if and when they were given the opportunity.

“Turn,” the High King said, and Juniper slowly and gracefully turned around so her back was now to him. He held his silence even longer this time, and Juniper could easily guess as to why. Her arse was the part of her body that had interested him the most during his initial examination of her, and despite having the freedom to do absolutely anything he wanted with her, he was taking his time and enjoying the view of her naked arse right in front of his eyes. 

“Turn back to me now,” he said. She turned again, and he didn’t make her wait nearly as long this time. “You may have the honor of looking at me now.”

She looked up at him, keeping her face blank. He did not look much different from the average male goblin, at least not physically. His station was obvious though, and would be even without the finely crafted throne he sat in and the dark green robe that looked completely different from any other garment she’d seen a goblin wear. It was in his demeanor; it was in the way he carried himself. This was a goblin who was used to ruling, to having people’s respect and obedience, and he carried himself accordingly.

“You may speak now, human,” he stated, and this was her cue. It wasn’t an open invitation to say whatever she wanted, of course. There was a specific response that was expected of her.

“Thank you, noble High King of the goblins,” she said. “You honor me.”

“Yes I do,” he agreed. “And should I honor you further, I wonder? Rodrak has declared that you are fit to serve the goblin nation in recompense for the crimes you and your friends committed against us, but are you truly worthy of my acknowledgement? Or shall I cast you into the pits, with those who were not respectable enough to be granted a spot in the audience of our ceremony?”

He left a pause for her to answer, but she knew that any attempt to answer that question herself would have put her off to a very bad start in earning his approval. Her job wasn’t to answer questions or make suggestions; her job was to stay quiet and let him guide the conversation, and follow whatever command he gave her without hesitation.

“I will give you a chance to prove your worth, human,” he said. “Get back down on your hands and knees and crawl to me.”

Juniper hadn’t been explicitly told that this was coming, but it was hardly a surprise. Fortunately she didn’t have very far to go before she reached him, and then she stayed on her knees and looked up, waiting for her order. It was pretty clear what was coming next, but she knew better than to get ahead of herself, especially with the High King. She would do only what he told her, and only when he told her to do it.

“Undo my robes.” Juniper nodded and reached out for the crotch of his robes. She undid the little tie that held it closed, and then he pulled it up above his groin on his own. Juniper could not help but gasp when she got her first look at his cock. The High King noticed, and his chuckle drew her eyes away from his cock and up to his face.

“Do you like what you see, human?” he asked, sounding very amused by her reaction. Before he’d spoken in a booming voice that carried throughout the open cavern, but his voice was much lower now. This comment was not intended for the entirety of the goblin nation, but for her. 

“Yes, master of masters,” she said automatically. She wouldn’t say she liked it, exactly, but it was certainly impressive! He laughed again.

“By all means, go ahead and look at it,” he said. “You will be getting very well acquainted with it before the ceremony is complete.”

Juniper looked back at his cock, which she’d been tempted to do anyway. She couldn’t help it; it defied every one of her expectations. The goblins had been doing that consistently in her time here, as even the smallest goblin cocks were longer and wider than she would have expected given the size of their bodies. 

But the High King was on a different level entirely. He was not only wider and thicker than any of the goblins she’d sucked, stroked or even seen until now, but he was also bigger than Neville, the only human cock she had first-hand experience with. And though Neville’s was the only one she’d actually touched, sucked or had inside of her, she’d done enough research to know that his dick was well above average for a human. The High King was not only abnormally large for a goblin, at least in her experience, but was also larger than most humans!

“Let us see what you can do, human,” he said, and now he was back to his official voice, the one that would carry to the audience. “Use your mouth and your hands to pleasure me, as you’ve already done with some other honored members of our nation in preparation for this day.”

Though she was surprised to even think it, Juniper was now happy she had so much previous experience with sucking goblin cocks. There was no hesitation now as she reached out, wrapped a hand around his cock and brought her lips to it. She kissed and licked his cock, getting him wet. He’d already been hard before she undid his robe, likely since he knew what was coming and had had plenty of opportunity to stare at her naked body. This was just about warming him up, and working her way into making this the best blowjob it could possibly be.

She didn’t linger too long with the prep work; she had a goblin ruler to please, and an audience to impress. Juniper wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and suckled it, looking up at the High King and letting him see her devotion as she worked. He smiled down at her, baring his teeth in that naturally intimidating way that all goblins seemed to do, but did and said nothing about the pace with which she was working. He seemed content to let her do this however she wanted, at least for now.

That didn’t mean she was going to put anything other than her best effort into this though. Whether he said anything or not, he was judging her. If she did a poor job at pleasing him with her mouth it would do her no favors; she needed to impress him. And so she went lower.

Her lips slid down his cock, moving with care but also with purpose. She knew she needed to watch herself here. This was the biggest cock she’d ever sucked, and it could easily overwhelm her if she let it. Rather than putting her all into swallowing his cock deep down right from the start, she focused more on swirling her tongue around and sucking hard. The High King groaned as she sucked, so she assumed she was doing something right.

She noticed that the goblins watching were still deathly silent, and if she hadn’t known they were there she could have easily assumed it was just the two of them alone in this open cavern, aside from the pair of guards that stood stationed on either side of the High King’s throne. Clearly this was what was expected of them. They were to watch on in silence as their High King had his way with the new goblin servant, and only once he had finished or given them a sign would they make any noise.

Juniper wondered how far the sound of her sloppy blowjob would carry. It certainly sounded loud enough to her own ears. She could hear every bit of it: the slurps, the heavy breathing, the little groans the High King made as she sucked him. Those groans got even louder thanks to her hands, which joined in on the act to give him even more stimulation. She stroked his long cock with both hands, and then ran one underneath to rub and tickle his balls.

The High King enjoyed it all, and he demonstrated as much by his groans as well as the look of lust in his dark eyes. But Juniper couldn’t afford to rest on her success so far. She needed to keep pushing herself harder to make sure he enjoyed himself as much as possible, and that’s why she pushed down deeper. She had more cock in her mouth than she ever had before, but she didn’t let that stop her. She took him all the way down, until he was down her throat and her lips were kissing his balls. She almost gagged around it, but that didn’t make her give up. Nothing would make her give up.

“That’s enough,” the High King said. “You have proven your devotion with your mouth enough for now. I believe I will be using it more later, but we cannot conclude this ceremony until I have tested your worthiness in other areas.”

Juniper pulled back and caught her breath. She would have done all she could to please him; she would have kept the head of his cock down her throat until she made him cum, and then she would have taken it all down without spilling so much as a drop. But if that’s not what the High King wanted from her, she would take this chance to catch her breath and wait to see what came next. It was obvious what he would want from her; the only real question was how he wanted to do it.

He stood up from the throne and removed his ceremonial robe completely, handing it to an attendant who took it and folded it as carefully as if it were a priceless artifact that was thousands of years old. That seemed to rule out the possibility of him having her get on top and ride him.

“Turn away from me and get down on your hands and knees,” he said. “You will face the nation as I take you, showing them all your acceptance of your place.” Juniper obeyed quickly, scooting around on her knees and putting her hands down flat so she was on all fours. She wasn’t surprised when she soon felt one of his bony hands on her hips while the other led his cock to her pussy.

“Now, I take the slave’s CUNT!” The High King shouted, thrusting into her with one sudden and powerful push.

“OH! OOH OOH OH!” Juniper grunted as the goblin began to quickly pull out and thrust back in. He was big; the biggest she’d taken, the biggest she’d seen, and it was a major adjustment to have something so large inside of her. She could feel her pussy lips stretching to accommodate his girth; she could only gasp as his length probed deeper into her than even Neville had. She whimpered as the roughness of his skin scraped nerves inside her, sending jolts of familiar yet unexpected sensation racing up and down her spine.

He gave her no time whatsoever to adjust to her situation. He wasn’t concerned about her comfort or her experience, or about pushing her beyond what she’d ever felt before. She wasn’t his lover, and he didn’t care about how she felt. She was here to be fucked, and that’s just what he did.

Never in her life had Juniper been fucked this hard. He thrust into her deep, generating more force than she would have expected from his smaller body, but then again this was what the goblins had been doing from the beginning, and he was their High King. It stood to reason that he would be bigger, stronger and more capable than the others.

She was able to see a mass of goblins sitting in the seats facing her, watching intently as she was fucked by their High King. They were still silent, but now she could see for herself that they were not unaffected by what they were seeing, to say the very least. The audience remained composed and did not move in their seats, but they were watching her fucking with naked lust. A select few had already had the chance to fuck her mouth or have her jerk them off, but none had ever gotten to fuck her. That was likely going to change, whether it be later today, tomorrow or whenever else the High King decided to let others claim her. She doubted she would be able to make him so addicted to fucking her that he would keep her all to himself for the entire year, as much as she’d prefer that.  
Eventually she was going to become a plaything for the entirety of the goblin nation; nothing would be off-limits. Right now, however, the rest of the nation could only sit and watch while the High King gave Juniper Potter the hardest fuck of her life. She could feel his bony body smacking against her arse as he took her from behind, and the force of his thrusts rocked her body forward every time. She’d gone from having to prove her worth by sucking him off to simply getting down on her hands and knees and taking it while he fucked her like a bitch.

It was odd, but there was something strangely…comforting…about this for Juniper. She didn’t need to try; she didn’t even need to think. She just needed to get fucked.

You could argue that this was easier said than done, especially with a cock this large, but Juniper was up to the challenge. She took the fuck without complaint, panting and letting out tiny squeaks whenever the High King hit a particularly sensitive spot, even as her tits swung back and forth in time to the thrusting. She didn’t complain when he started to smack her bum with his bony hand, giving hard and almost painful gropes in between slaps. She didn’t whine in dismay when he grabbed her dark hair and yanked it roughly back, tugging her head up and holding it back in a show of force and domination. Juniper let him use her, let him fuck her as roughly as he wanted while the entire goblin nation watched on. 

"Who are you, human?" the High King asked, not slowing his pace in the slightest while asking the question.

If Juniper had not been prepared for this question, if she hadn't been educated on how she was supposed to think of herself, she might have told him that she was Juniper Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the woman who had killed Voldemort and ended the war. But Juniper knew better than to say anything of the sort. She needed to set her old life aside for the next year and accept the role she had agreed to play in order to avert another goblin rebellion. Still, it took some effort to get the words out.

"I…oh oohhh…am…ah…no one, oh…oh master of masters," she said, warmth beginning to spread up from her abused core. Despite the harsh fucking that continued unabated, she tried to keep her voice steady, speaking loud and clear, letting her voice carry to the audience so they could all hear her speak, even if she couldn’t help but moan at the same time. "I am…oh ahh!..a servant…ugggh oooh…of the goblin naTIONnnngh…here to…oh gods…serve my masterssssgggghh and mistresses…ah ah ahhhh in any and ehhhh….every way I can."

"Do you hear that, my friends?" the High King asked. "The human knows her place. She has accepted her duty and swears to be of service to the goblin nation. What do you say, my honored brothers and sisters? Should we accept her as our servant for the next year, or should we throw her into the pits?" 

This was the sign to speak that they had been waiting for, and the reaction from the other goblins was unanimous as far as Juniper could tell. Every goblin man and woman in attendance spoke as one, and they were in favor of accepting her service. Juniper couldn't say what exactly the females would ask of her; maybe they just wanted her around as a servant to help with menial tasks. Maybe they simply wanted her to be humiliated and degraded after the Gringotts break-in (and break-out) that had drawn the wrath of the goblin nation, or maybe they wanted her to sate the lusts of their men so they themselves could have a break.

As for what the men wanted, well, that was much easier to figure out. While her humiliation and her help in tasks would be appreciated by them as well, their primary desire to have Juniper Potter as their slave for the next year was so they could fuck her just as their High King was currently doing. Juniper couldn't even fathom how many goblin cocks she was going to have to suck and fuck over the next year. There was only one she needed to deal with right now though, and that was a good thing, because that one cock was giving her plenty to handle as it was. 

"It seems unanimous, or as close as we goblins ever get to such a thing," he said. "Congratulations, human. You will apparently get to avoid the pits after all, at least for now."

For now? Why only for now? Juniper dearly wished to know what he meant. Would she be forced there at some point no matter what, or could she avoid it? Perhaps she would only be sent there if she did something to displease him or another of the goblins? She was dying to hear the answers to the questions running through her head now, but she knew it would be a waste of breath to ask them as he would not answer her. It might even tempt him to send her into the pits immediately. And besides, there was something else she had to deal with right now anyway. 

The High King had only increased the force of his fucking after acknowledging the approval of the untold number of goblins in attendance. She had earned her place among them, she had earned the acceptance of the others, and now that the formalities were out of the way the High King focused on fucking her as hard as he possibly could. She'd been under the impression that he had already been doing that, but only now realized how wrong she'd been. What he'd done early on was nothing compared to how hard he fucked her now.

Juniper couldn't help but squeal as that big cock drove deep into her again and again. She hastily threw a hand over her mouth, afraid she had just ruined everything, but the High King laughed.

"Do not cover your mouth, slave," he said, his voice quiet enough for only her to hear. "Let them hear it. Let the entire nation hear the sound of you getting claimed by their High King on their behalf."

Juniper removed her hand from her mouth, put it back on the ground and did not try to hide the sounds he was forcing out of her. He wanted to hear them, and more importantly he wanted the other goblins to hear them, and she would not refuse. She didn't even need to embellish it at all either. The groans she let out as the High King fucked her were entirely authentic. 

His own groans were just as genuine, and they got louder, deeper and more guttural the further along he got. Juniper didn't need him to tell her what was coming, but he did anyway. And it wasn't just her that he told.

"I am going to breed the slave now," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear. For a moment Juniper experienced a flash of irrational panic about his seed being fired into her unprotected womb before the High King reminded her how ridiculous she was being. "Though she cannot bear goblin children and cannot contribute to our nation, that is not her purpose here. She will be no goblin mother, but she will welcome more goblin seed than any goblin female ever has!"

There was a chorus of cheers at that, and Juniper noted that the females sounded every bit as enthusiastic about the proclamation as their men did. So they were happy to have her on hand to take some of the burden off of them.

The High King's last few thrusts were the hardest yet, and just before he finished he whispered into her ear. "You're even better than I thought you'd be, Miss Potter. I'll definitely be keeping you all to myself for at least another day or two before I let any of the others get their hands on you."

Not so long ago the thought of being the personal plaything of any goblin for an entire day, much less multiple days, would have horrified Juniper. But the biggest thing she felt at his promise was relief. A day or two being the High King's exclusive fuck toy was a day or two that she didn't have to have Merlin only knew how many goblins clamoring for a shot at her. She could already imagine what it was going to be like with the nation once all restrictions had been taken off, and the longer that could be delayed the better off she would be.

The High King speared his cock deep inside of her one final time and held it there as he came inside of her. Juniper groaned, her pussy quivering as his hot, thick load flowed into it, happy beyond measure that there was no way for goblins and humans to procreate together. It was bad enough she would spend the next year as a goblin slut; she didn't need to become a goblin mother on top of it!

"You no longer need to stand on ceremony once I pull out," he whispered into her ear. "Your part is over now; my attendants will take care of the rest." He gave her a slap on the arse as he pulled out of her, and she took her words to heart and let go. She stopped using her hands to support herself and simply dropped face-down on the cavern floor, panting in exhaution. There was raucous laughter and cheers from the attending goblins at this, and Juniper realized she'd probably just unintentionally pleased the High King even more. Her collapse left little doubt about how hard he'd fucked her and how it had affected her, and the rest of the goblins would respect him all the more for it.

"She will make a fine servant," he announced, "though you all will have to wait a bit longer before you can make use of her. I'm going to claim her as my own for now." The cheering was less enthusiastic now as they realized they wouldn't get their own turns with Juniper until later than they'd hoped, but the High King was too respected and too feared for any of them to show their disappointment too overtly.

"Clean our new servant up and escort her back to my room," he said. Several of his attendants huddled around Juniper and helped her to her feet. She was guided out of the cavern, though not back the same way she came. She wasn't returning to her dank little cell 'bedroom'; she was being led to the High King's own room, to await his pleasure once he finished speaking to the rest of the goblin nation.

Juniper Potter was now officially a servant of the goblin nation. Everything she'd done up until now had been a mere introduction. Her real test started now.


	4. Chapter 4, Days 4 - 6

Chapter 4: Days 4 thru 6 – Royal Service

Juniper waited in silence inside of the High King's room for quite some time. Despite the little stab of anxiety about what would come once he arrived, she was not in any hurry to get it over with. It wasn't like he would be giving her any chance to rest any time soon, or he would just use her once and send her on her way. She was surely in for an exhausting time as the High King's exclusive property for as long as he desired her, and she needed to catch her rest whenever she could get it. 

His bed certainly helped with that. This was a far cry from the hard and uncomfortable cots that she'd been sleeping on up until now. While it was slightly small for her liking as a human, it was ridiculously large for a goblin bed. It was long enough that she could stretch out on it, though admittedly her feet dangled over the edge if she did so. The real draw was how soft it was though. Juniper had honestly never slept on such a soft bed in her life, and even with her nerves she was still able to drift off and catch a bit of sleep.

"You got some rest. That's good. You're going to need it."

Juniper's eyes snapped open to see that the High King was now standing in the room and grinning at her. He must have arrived a bit earlier without her noticing it, because he was already naked. His cock was hard again, and that massive goblin erection pointed straight towards her.

She quickly looked straight down at the bed again, not sure if she was still supposed to look at him now that the ceremony was over. He chuckled, though it wasn't exactly a pleasant noise coming from a goblin.

"Look up at me, girl," he said. "You're not going to be able to do much of what I want if you're too afraid to look at me. When we're inside this room, you are free to look at and speak to me if there's anything you want to ask or say. So let me see those pretty little eyes of yours."

Juniper looked back up at him slowly, and he bared his sharp teeth in a smile. "That's much better," he said. He walked towards the bed, and she licked her suddenly dry lips. She knew what was coming next, and even though she'd already been fucked by him earlier that very day, she couldn't imagine it getting any easier for her. Her brief moment of relaxation was over, and only Merlin knew when she would get another one. 

"Roll over and get on your hands and knees again," he said. 

"Yes, master." Juniper got into position quickly. Strange as it was to say, this didn't seem so bad. At least it was something she'd already taken. He'd fucked her on her hands and knees at the very beginning, and while it had by no means been easy, returning to something she already knew and had felt seemed preferable to the unknown.

The bed shifted only slightly when the High King of the goblins climbed onto it. He shuffled into position behind her, and Juniper took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she knew was coming. But as it turned out, she actually had no clue what was coming, and she wasn't the least bit prepared for it.

She gasped when she felt a wet glob land between the cheeks of her arse, the High King’s spit (as that had to be what it was) oozing over her puckered anus. Before that truly had time to register in her mind, the bulbous tip of his cock started pressing into her. She didn't even have time to get out a panicked cry about that being the wrong hole before he pushed forward, forcing his cock inside of her bum.

“OH! AHH! M-MAS OH!” Juniper whimpered in pain, the unexpected rear entry shocking her as the alien sensations assaulted her mind. There was nothing she was able to change about the situation. This had not been a mistake at all - the High King’s cock was exactly where he intended for it to be. All she could do was take the anal fucking like he wanted, and try not to scream (though she would not be able to help groaning).

"Yes, I knew your arse would be tight," the High King said, pushing deeper forward. She couldn't see it, but it felt like at least half of his cock was inside of her now. "Tell me, girl, have you ever had a cock up your arse before?"

"N-no," she whimpered, managing to speak through the pain since she knew he expected an answer from her. She moaned as she felt him wind her hair around one of his hands, pulling it and forcing her face up.

"I figured as much," he said, sounding amused about it. "You didn't seem like the type.” He gave her a particularly hard thrust, drawing a high pitched squeal which he laughed at. “Still, you'd better be prepared to get used to it, because I think you'll find that many goblin males are going to want this from you once you're more publicly available. Our goblin females tolerate our lust for the purposes of breeding, and they accept that sometimes they need to use their hands or their mouths to take care of us when they're too sore for regular sex. But they never allow us anywhere near their arses. None would ever say no to me, of course, but most other goblin males aren't so lucky. Many of them have probably never buggered anyone before, and I'd be very surprised if a lot of them don't take advantage of the opportunity now that they'll have a human slave available to them." He gave her arse a quick pair of slaps, once per each cheek, chuckling as he watched her flesh jiggle even as he continued to pump back and forth. “Especially with such a wonderful rear like this one.”

Juniper despaired at that thought. While she'd yet to see a goblin cock that could compare to the size of their High King's, it was still going to be a most unpleasant experience if any of them were half as rough about it as he was being. She'd never had anal sex or even done any sort of play back there, but she did know enough to realize that this was not the ideal way to do it. If the man she was buggering cared about her comfort, he would have applied plenty of lubrication and moved slowly, giving her ample time to get used to having a cock back there.

The High King did not show her any of that kind of consideration. He'd entered her practically dry, with only a slingle glob of saliva (further degrading her, showing she wasn’t even worth a proper lubricant), and it went without saying that he didn't take it slow and ease her into her first time getting fucked in the arse. While she was sure that some of the goblins could have been worse (and would be worse when they were given the opportunity to be), it wasn’t like this was in any way pleasant. The High King didn’t seem to despise her as many of his subjects did. He wasn’t fucking her so roughly because he relished in hurting her, or at least she didn’t think he was. He was fucking her like this simply because he wanted to. He wanted sexual gratification, he wanted to bugger her hard, and she was his outlet, his property. He wasn’t fucking her arse in an attempt to punish her, as Naglaff had done when he did his best to channel his hatred of her for the death of his brother into a rough, brutal and humiliating facefuck. The High King was concerned only with his own pleasure at the moment.

That didn’t make any of this any easier to deal with, of course. His cock was still bigger than any she’d seen whether human or goblin, and he was still roughly buggering her virgin anus practically without any sort of preparation. It was a painful, exhausting experience, and she could merely wince and groan and wait for it to be over.

Mercifully, it didn’t last long. The High King had only been buggering her for a handful of minutes before he grunted and came inside of her arse. It wasn’t his first load of the day, but it felt like a pretty large amount to her. The feeling was strange, hot and slick, and it seemed to stir something deep inside her subconscious.

“Normally I would have lasted far longer,” the High King said after he was done, and while one of his servants came into the room and cleaned her up, leaving her humiliated as a flush of ice cold water was used to empty her recently fucked asshole, the servant leaving after only a few minutes. “You’re too tight though. It’s been far too long since I’ve had a lovely human servant on hand, and I’m not sure any have ever been as tight as you.”

Something in his words got Juniper curious, and she decided to find out how far her permission to speak inside of this room stretched. “Can I ask you a question that doesn’t relate to my duties, master of masters?” she asked, trying to keep her voice as humble and meek as possible.

“As long as we are inside of this room you may speak freely,” he said, reaching over and cupping one of her tits, pinching the nipple and causing her to squirm a little. “I will of course punish you severely if you disrespect me or my people, but I encourage you to ask whatever questions are on your mind. Most of my subjects won’t be so willing to humor you, but if I’m being honest I find you a very intriguing distraction from the everyday tedium of being the High King.”

“You mentioned that it’s been far too long since you had a human servant like me on hand,” she said.

“Yes, I did,” he said, nodding. “What of it?”

“Does that mean other wizards and witches have been in the same kind of servitude I’m in now since you became the High King?”

“Of course. There are always humans getting in deep trouble with the goblin nation. Usually it involves financial debts they have no way of repaying, and they offer themselves as servants to the nation for an agreed upon amount of time so the debt doesn’t follow them and their descendants. Occasionally one will commit an act of violence against the nation and reluctantly agree to servitude in order to avoid retribution, but you’re the first in my lifetime to agree to this to protect anyone or anything other than their own self interests.”

Juniper was mildly surprised that the High King didn’t seem to blame her for what had happened during the Gringotts break-in, but that wasn’t her primary concern right now. Whether the High King personally held her responsible or not, the Nation did, and that was all that mattered. There was something else that was of much greater interest to her.

“Are there any others in servitude right now?” she asked. She watched his face closely to see if she could pick up anything beyond what might come out of his mouth. 

“An interesting question,” he said. He was smiling, seemingly enjoying the chance to taunt her with information she desired and he held. “Maybe you’ll find out for yourself. The goblin nation is a big place, after all; bigger than the wand wavers ever seem to realize. There might be others here among us, and you might see them for yourself during your time here. But you might wish you hadn’t.”

Juniper nodded, and pondered those words for the rest of the night. Even after he’d cleaned himself up and went to sleep, snoring loudly with his head against her breast, she had trouble falling to sleep herself. It wasn’t just because of the nap she’d gotten in before he arrived either.

She’d heard the warning in his voice. Though he hadn’t come right out and said it, she found his words revealing. She considered them as good as an admission that there were indeed other humans here in servitude amongst the goblins, and they were likely in an even worse position than she was. The warnings about what might happen to her if she displeased the High King came back to her.

It seemed likely that there were other humans down here with her. It also seemed likely that if she ever saw them, it meant bad things were in store for her.

**

Juniper was surprised when she awoke not to demands that she fulfill whatever urges the High King had in the morning, but to a fresh breakfast on the table for her. 

“Eat up,” he’d said. “You will have a busy day today.”

And so she did. She’d already realized that good food, or even decent food, would be hard to come by for her down here, and this was the best meal she’d eaten yet in her time as a goblin slave. The meat was only a touch too rough and the water was nice and cool, and that was as much as she could ask for. As she ate, he explained what her responsibilities would be today.

“I’ll be in meetings all day today,” he said. “You will be coming with me and helping to make sure the meetings go well.”

“Of course, master of masters,” she said. “Am I to take notes? Or will I be cleaning, or performing some other task?”

He rumbled out a laugh. “If I had to put it in one of those groups, it would be ‘other.’ I have no need of your note taking, human. You will be providing entertainment. Dancing, mainly, though I may have you do other things depending on how the meetings go. You’ll obey my commands, and my commands only. No one touches you today unless I say so, understand?”

“Yes, master of masters,” she said.

“Good. Now finish eating, take care of your other human business, and then get ready to entertain.”

**

“She moves her body well. For a human, I mean.”

Juniper ignored both the other goblin’s comment at the High King’s amused agreement, and instead focused on the dance. She’d never done anything like this before. She had no rhythm to speak of, and her few attempts at dancing in the past had never gone well.

The secret to her success was that no one who was watching her cared whether or not she could actually dance well. It was not her rhythm they wished to admire, but her body. She had her back to the High King and his current guest, some older goblin dignitary, and she was gyrating her body and shaking her arse from side to side. She knew it was the physical trait of hers that was most often admired, and as she’d learned since coming down here, that was as true for goblins as it was for humans.

More than one of the guests had remarked on what they wanted to do to her, and a couple had even asked if they could sample her services now, only to be rebuffed by the High King. They would have their chance in due time, he assured them, but right now she was his and his alone.

The next guest to join the High King looked younger, at least to Juniper’s eye. It was hard for her to be sure, but his skin looked less worn than the average goblin’s. 

“Welcome, son,” the High King said, and his voice sounded more pleasant than Juniper had ever heard it. “What did you wish to discuss with me that required such formality, and couldn’t have merely been handled between us?”

“It’s my coming of age ceremony,” the boy said. “I must refuse the Lightspear daughter.”

“She is from a quality family, and she is brighter than most,” the High King said. “You could do much worse than her as your first mate, Kilmar.”

“She bores me,” Kilmar said. “I wish to choose a first mate for myself. Someone more interesting.”

“And who did you have in mind?” The High King didn’t seem offended by his son’s defiance. If anything he sounded proud.

“I’m not sure yet,” the younger goblin said. “I will figure that out later.”

“Stop dancing, human,” the High King said after a pause. “There. Maybe you’ll be in a better position to come up with an answer now that you’re not staring at the human while she shakes her arse.”

“You didn’t have to tell her to stop,” Kilmar said sullenly. The High King bellowed.

“My deepest apologies for depriving you of the pleasure of watching her dance, son,” he said. “Let me make it up to you. Human, turn around and come over to stand in front of my son.”

Juniper turned around and walked towards the High King’s son, who was sitting in the chair next to his father as opposed to beneath his raised dais, as all of the others had done. His son was not treated as one of his subjects.

The younger goblin’s eyes watched Juniper’s breasts as she walked towards him. He barely looked away even once she stopped in front of him and stood still, waiting for what came next. She knew that look well enough. The young goblin desired her.

“I’d ask you what you think of her, but your eyes say it all,” the High King said. “I will bestow upon you an honor that none of the others received. Your official ceremony might not be for two days, but you are already a man. I will honor you as a man. Human, get down on your knees in front of my son.”

Juniper didn’t even hesitate. She dropped to her knees, knowing what was coming but waiting for the High King to give the order. He’d been very clear that she should only do what he told her to do, and she wouldn’t break that now.

“Good. Now take out his cock. Give him the first blowjob of his life, and make it memorable.”

Most goblins didn’t wear complicated clothing from what Juniper had seen, so she got Kilmar’s cock out easily enough. She wrapped both hands around his cock and stroked him, getting him hard. That didn’t take long; younger goblins seemed to get hard as easily as humans of the same age did. Juniper took quick stock of him, and decided that cock size must be hereditary among goblins. He wasn’t quite as long or as thick as his father, but he was larger than any of the other goblins she’d ever seen. He was probably at least close to Neville in size, which meant that sucking him would be no easy feat.

She’d already handled worse than him though; she’d already sucked his father. Juniper did not pause. Always in the back of her mind was the worry about what might happen to her should she displease the High King. Not wanting to tempt fate, she devoted herself to this task. She took Kilmar’s cock between her lips and began to suck.

Even if his father hadn’t already revealed that he’d never had anyone do this for him before, Juniper would have been able to figure it out quickly enough just based on how he reacted to what she did. He could not control his groans as her lips suckled at his cockhead, and he twitched and groaned every time her tongue swiped across him. He was experiencing all of this for the first time, and like most who received their first blowjob, he wasn’t going to be able to last long.

That worked just fine for Juniper. She didn’t care about stretching this out or helping him last longer. His father had asked her to make it memorable. He didn’t ask her to make it long.

She took his cock all the way down her throat and held it there, staring up at him as she did so. His hips twisted and jerked in his chair and he gave up, helpless to stop himself from cumming down her throat. 

“Father, I-I’m, I can’t control it!” he said, and it may have been the first time she’d ever heard a goblin’s voice sound shaky.

“Don’t worry about it, Kilmar,” the High King said. “Goblin females would consider it disrespectful to cum down their throats, or on their skin or anywhere except for inside of them where it could be used for breeding. But the human does not have such objections, and even if she did, she has no power to stop you. She is yours to use however you wish, so use her. Cum down her throat. Give her every last drop. She will swallow it all, otherwise she will be punished.”

Juniper did indeed take it all down her throat. She wasn’t about to let any of it spill now, not after a promise like that from the most powerful goblin there was. Even after he’d stopped cumming, she still didn’t pull her head back. He wasn’t holding her down so there was nothing physically holding her in place, but she wasn’t going to move a muscle until the High King told her to do so.

“You may stop now, human,” Kilmar said. Still she remained in place. “Did you not hear me?” he asked, and now he sounded angry. 

“Do not blame her, Kilmar,” the High King said. “I told her to obey my commands, and my commands only. In the future, human, amend that order to include Kilmar. Now go ahead and do as he says. You’ve done your job.”

Juniper pulled her head back and sat back on her knees, staring up at the son of the High King of the goblins. He returned her stare for a moment, and then he looked beyond her and over at his father.

“I think I’ve decided who I’d like to rut with during my coming of age ceremony, father.”

**

“I hope you understand the honor that has been thrust upon you, human,” the High King said. “Kilmar could have had his pick from dozens of eligible goblin females for his first time, if not hundreds. But he chose you, a mere servant, and a human at that.”

“I-I understand, master of masters!” she said. It was tough for her to speak clearly, what with the massive cock pounding in and out of her, but she knew he would expect to hear some kind of response.

“He won’t be able to fuck you like I’m fucking you, of course,” the High King said. “He’ll only just be figuring everything out. You’ll have to enjoy this hard fuck now, from someone who knows how to give it to you.”

Did he honestly think she was enjoying any of this? She was doing this only because she had no other choice. She’d entered a year of servitude with the goblins to protect the rest of the country from a potential rebellion it was in no state to deal with, and everything she did over the next year would be done simply for survival. She was here to endure, and that was it.

No, she couldn’t deny that his cock was the biggest she’d ever had, and he was fucking her harder than she’d ever experienced in her life (not that she had much to compare it to.) No cock had ever hit so deep inside of her, and her body had never rocked this much as someone fucked her from behind. But that didn’t mean she enjoyed any of it!

He fucked her so hard that her arms eventually gave out on her and she flopped down onto her face. That didn’t stop him, of course. The High King kept right on fucking her, not even missing a thrust as she wound up in a face-down, arse-up position. She began to squeal as he fucked her, and she was thankful her voice was at least somewhat muffled by the pillow beneath her head.

“Pick your head up,” he said. She whined into the pillow, but she was already moving before she even thought about it. Juniper was so used to obeying orders by now that her body reacted before her brain had a chance to think most of the time. She bit her lower lip, doing whatever she could to try and hold back her reaction now that she no longer had the pillow to rely on. It was important to her that he not find out for some reason, as pointless as it was.

“I’m going to ask you a question, human,” he said, speaking while continuing to pound his cock into her harder than he ever had before. “I don’t want you to tell me what you think I want to hear, or to give me an answer that will let you try to hold onto whatever shreds of pride you’re still clinging to. I want you to look past your morals and your responsibilities and just answer me honestly. Think about it, really think about it, and tell me the truth. Are you enjoying the way I’m fucking you, or are you not?”

Juniper opened her mouth, ready to offer an immediate denial. He’d told her to speak truthfully, after all. It might be a mistake, and he might punish her severely for it. But he wanted the truth, and the truth was that she would never, could never enjoy being fucked by a goblin. She might have to endure it for the next year, but the contract said nothing about enjoying it.

“Don’t speak before you’ve had a chance to give me an honest answer,” the High King said before she could insist that she was not enjoying herself. “Don’t tell me what your conscience is telling you you’re supposed to feel while you’re being shagged by a goblin. Listen to your body, and be honest about what it’s telling you. How do you feel?”

She very nearly issued the quick insistence anyway, because what was the point of delaying it? She could never enjoy being fucked by a goblin! But she knew that the cost of disobeying the command of any goblin over the next year would be high, and there was no goblin she could afford to offend less than the High King. He hadn’t told her she needed to say she liked it. He’d just told her to wait long enough to take an honest appraisal of her body and to be truthful about what she found. So Juniper kept her mouth closed and focused on what she was feeling, sure that it wouldn’t change her answer. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to look past her emotions and concentrate solely on the physical sensations running through her body, but she was able to do it with more than a little effort.

What she found shocked her to her core. Her body was tingling, her nipples were erect, and there was a growing feeling pooling in her belly. She recognized that feeling, though she would have never expected to experience it here and now. She was aroused, but not only that, she was approaching orgasm. The feeling only grew every time the High King slammed his cock back inside of her, hitting her deeper than anyone else ever had, and Juniper was shocked when she realized it. Was this new, or had it always been there? Had she just been fighting off what she was feeling and allowing her brain to overrule her body until now, until he’d forced her to take a closer look at what was really going on inside of her?

It was quite a dilemma that Juniper was going through, but the High King took no mercy on her and gave her no time to come to grips with the confusion she was facing. He continued to fuck her, and he added in some spanks across her arse as well for good measure. With every thrust of his cock and every time that bony hand landed across her bum with a painful smack, everything that Juniper thought she knew was being torn down. 

“Have you reached your answer yet?” he asked. She had a feeling that he already knew the answer she had landed on. That had to be why he’d gone through all of this in the first place. He’d known what she would find, and now he was going to see whether she would be honest with him or whether she would lie.

She almost lied in a misguided attempt to hold onto her dignity, or as much dignity as one could reasonably expect to retain while spending a year as a goblin servant and fuck toy, but fortunately she realized how big a mistake this would be. He already knew the truth, that much she was sure of, so why shouldn’t she just be honest about it and spare herself the potential consequences of angering him?

“It feels good,” she admitted. “I feel good.”

“Doesn’t it feel better to admit it?” the High King asked.

“Yes, master of masters,” she said, but she wasn’t so sure she believed it. Did she really feel any better now that she’d been forced to see that she enjoyed being fucked hard by the High King? Was the shame worth sparing herself the punishment?

Better yet, was accepting the shame but also accepting the pleasure worth the massive climax that shot through her a few minutes later?

That was a question she still hadn’t reached an answer to when she drifted off to an uneasy sleep at the foot of his bed later that night, after washing up and eating. 

She was so preoccupied by this personal dilemma that she forgot all about her duties the next day. She forgot all about the little fact that she would be taking the son of the High King’s virginity, in what was apparently some sort of formal ceremony.

**

As it turned out, the coming of age ceremony was not as formal as she’d been expecting it to be. It was far more intimate than the ceremony where the High King had claimed her in front of what had to be thousands of goblins, if not tens of thousands. The crowd today was only about a dozen people strong, and three of those were personal guardsmen for the High King. It was only Kilmar and his immediate family that were on hand for this, and while Juniper should have been relieved about that, she was too busy glancing nervously between the High King’s virgin son and the thin partition behind which she knew sat the bed that this would be taking place on.

Apparently the ceremony was nothing more complex than the newly adult goblin male having sex for the first time with a chosen mate while his family, particularly his parents and his father or appointed male overseer above all, sat near the bed and watched to make sure he became a man officially. Usually the parents would arrange it all and select the partner for him, but the High King had indulged his son when he decided to reject the goblin that had been chosen for him and make his own choice. 

The young goblin’s mother, one of the High King’s mistresses (Juniper didn’t know how many mistresses he had or how many children they’d given him, and she was too afraid to ask) glared at Juniper as she stood there silently and waited for the order. It had been his mother that arranged for his initial choice of mate, the choice Kilmar had rejected, and she was not happy about it. She was even less happy about his choice of her, a human slave. She considered Juniper unfitting of such an honor, and had made no secret of that fact. The High King shut down her attempts to order their son around though. In his words, if the boy wanted to prove himself as not only a man but as a son of the High King and a potential successor, he would need to stand on his own and make his own decisions. He’d further commented that he could personally attest to Juniper’s ability to make sure Kilmar had an enjoyable first time, and that had done her no favors in the eyes of the boy’s mother.

His mother’s thoughts didn’t matter though, nor did Juniper’s. It was Kilmar who was calling the shots, with his father’s approval, and the look in his eyes as he stared at her nude body told Juniper that he would not be backing out now.

“Let’s begin,” Kilmar said. “Follow me, human.” He walked towards the partition and threw it back, and Juniper followed him. Before they could actually reach the bed, someone spoke up.

“Do you mind if I join in, half-brother?” It was a female voice.

Kilmar stopped, and Juniper caught a flash of annoyance on his face. “This is my ceremony, half-sister. I don’t wish to be interrupted.”

“I know it’s your ceremony,” the goblin female said. “That’s why I’m asking you and not father.”

Now Kilmar looked more confused than anything. “And why do you want to join? I don’t need your help, Strongwing.”

“Of course you don’t,” the female called Strongwing said. “I watched father welcome the human servant just like you did, and the difference in sizes aside, it’s no different from how we do it. It’s in and out, in and out; it’s not hard to figure out. I’m not asking for you. I’m asking for me.”

“You wish to lie with the servant, daughter?” the High King said, sounding surprised.

“Males aren’t the only ones who’d like to sample the human, father,” Strongwing said. “Not all of us consider sex something to merely be tolerated, you know.”

“I allowed you to attend because you are blood, but you are only half-related,” Kilmar’s mother said, and Juniper could hear the venom dripping from every word. She reminded her of Aunt Petunia. “If you continue with this vulgar display, I will—“

“It is not your choice to make,” the High King said sternly. “Nor is it mine. Kilmar, this is your decision.”

The entire room went silent, waiting for Kilmar to make his choice. Finally he nodded. “Fine. You can make use of her if you wish, sister. But the human’s pussy is mine alone to use, understand?”

“I understand perfectly,” Strongwind said. She walked over quickly and joined them, and then looked up at Juniper with a smile that was no more comforting than any she’d seen on the males of her species. “Don’t worry. I’m sure her mouth will be interesting enough.”

Juniper’s nerves weren’t helped by the predatory smile, and they only got worse when she realized no one was moving to close the partition again. She would be getting no privacy whatsoever. Obviously this wouldn’t be the first time she’d been fucked in front of a crowd. Her own ‘ceremony’ had been in front of an audience many times larger than this one, but this wasn’t of much comfort to her now. 

The goblin half-siblings undressed themselves while Juniper got up on the bed and waited for them. Kilmar took a brief glance over at the other side where his father was standing, but the High King said nothing. He wasn’t giving the orders right now; he was leaving it up to his son to handle this and officially become a man in the eyes of his people. Kilmar nodded and turned to look at Juniper, who noted again the size of his cock. He wasn’t quite his father, but there was still plenty there. Based on what she’d seen so far she had a feeling he would be among the bigger goblins she would have to deal with over the next year.

“Get on your back,” Kilmar said, looking at Juniper expectantly. She got down flat and waited for him, but he didn’t keep her waiting for long. He got into position, nudged his cock against her lips and tried to shove it in. It took him a few tries, owing to inexperience and also likely nerves, but eventually he got there. He pushed his cock inside of her, and Juniper groaned. 

“Ooh, I like that sound!” Strongwing said. 

“As do I, daughter,” the High King said. “My son has become a man.”

“Not yet,” Kilmar said. “Not until I’ve finished.”

He got to work on that, rocking his hips against her and forcing her to take his cock. His father had been right; his son didn’t possess the confidence or the knowledge on how to fuck her like he could. But he still had a pretty good-sized cock, and there was plenty of strength in that goblin body. He was probably going to become a very strong goblin in his own right once he matured and had more experience to rely on. He would become capable of fucking a woman as hard as his father one day, or close to it at least, but even right now in his current state he was still making her feel this.

“I’m already a woman,” Strongwing said. “But I’ve never had the chance to play with another girl, or a human either. Why don’t you take care of both of those firsts for me right now, slave?”

The female goblin straddled Juniper’s head and lowered her pussy onto the human’s face. While Juniper had never seen even a human vagina from this close, she knew the anatomy well enough to see that, much like the male goblins and their cocks, the female’s privates weren’t all that different from humans. It was a dark green rather than pink, but other than that the parts were more or less the same.

“I’d like to see what you can do, human,” she said. “I saw you suck my father, and I’ve heard my little brother got similar service from you a couple of days ago. How about you do me the same courtesy and show me how talented you really are with that mouth?”

This was a first for Juniper. She’d come to the goblins already knowing how to suck a cock, and even having had a bit of live practice at it, but she’d never done anything sexual with a woman before. She hadn’t studied up on the art either. She didn’t have any attraction towards girls, so there hadn’t been much need to study up. Since she didn’t have any practical experience, she would just have to experiment, think about what felt good for her and hope for the best. 

Juniper liked having a tongue brush across her clit, but the reaction she got from that was not as enthusiastic as she’d been hoping for. Maybe not all women liked that as much as she did, or maybe goblins weren’t as sensitive there? Regardless of why, what mattered was that she needed to find something else.

She kept trying different things, but nothing really seemed to do the trick. She ran her tongue against Strongwing’s pussy both horizontally and vertically, she tried going in circles, she tried swirling her tongue in various patterns, and none of it worked. Actually penetrating her with her tongue didn’t do much either.

“Is that the best you can do?” Strongwing said, sounding disappointed. “I was hoping for so much more from you.”

Juniper was growing desperate. She didn’t even want to think about what the High King might do if she let his daughter leave this room unsatisfied, but what could she do? She was running out of ideas.

Feeling desperate enough to try anything, Juniper forewent using her mouth altogether and tried moving her face from side to side against the goblin’s pussy. Strongwing gasped, and her hands shot to Juniper’s hair. Sensing she was on to something, she repeated the motion and got a similar reaction. 

“Ah, now that’s much better!” Strongwing said. “Keep that up, human!”

Juniper wasn’t stupid enough to do anything but that. She’d found something that worked and she was going to stick with it. She kept brushing her face from side to side, and eventually she settled on the precise angle and tempo that seemed to work best.

Speaking of sticking with it, Kilmar was still hard at work between Juniper’s legs. He was getting more comfortable in the act already, pushing his cock into her with something that at least resembled the kind of steady pace that his father could pull off with ease. Juniper was really feeling it now; that big cock was pumping into her hard enough to make her feel the pleasure the High King had first made her recognize and she could now not ignore no matter how hard she tried. She liked being fucked hard by a nice big cock, and her body didn’t seem to care very much whether the nice big cock doing the fucking belonged to a human or a goblin. She felt her pleasure growing. It wasn’t as intense as what his father made her feel, but the pleasure was undeniably there. Much more of this and she was going to cum on this young goblin’s cock while his immediate family watched.

Before she could reach that point, however, Kilmar beat her to it. She was so focused on her own pleasure and on keeping Strongwing satisfied that she didn’t feel any of the signs coming, but she certainly felt it when he pushed deep into her one more time and came inside of her.

“That’s it, son,” the High King said. “Fill the human up. Fill her up and step into manhood.” He sounded like a proud father indeed. If Kilmar’s mother reminded Juniper of Aunt Petunia in her anger, the High King resembled Uncle Vernon. He was as proud of Kilmar as Uncle Vernon had ever been of Dudley, though in fairness she got the sense that this coming of age ‘ceremony’ was actually a bigger deal for the goblins than any of Dudley’s meager accomplishments that his parents celebrated nonetheless.

Kilmar did just as his father said. He kept his cock buried inside of her pussy as he gave her his cum, and while there wasn’t as much of it as the High King usually gave her, he kept twitching longer than most would have. He remained inside of her even after he’d stopped cumming and his body relaxed on top of her, but eventually she felt his weight shift off of her and his cock leave her pussy. She also felt him smack the cock down onto her crotch a few times, and she could only assume he was using her skin to clean himself off. 

“You did well, son,” Kilmar’s mother said. She still sounded somewhat annoyed, and Juniper was sure that was her doing. The goblin mother would have much preferred that her son step into manhood with a fellow goblin as company rather than a human slave, but this was what he’d asked for and this was what his father had allowed him to do. 

“You did indeed, Kilmar,” the High King said. “That was a very fine showing. You lasted longer than most young men do during this ceremony, and you did it with a human companion at that. Our females won’t be able to get enough of you.”

“And I won’t be able to get enough of the human’s mouth,” Strongwing put in. “Or is it her face? I can’t really tell what she’s doing. All I know is that I want her to keep doing it.”

She’d started wiggling against Juniper’s face, dragging her pussy against her. If she was trying to use her mouth this might have made things more difficult, but since it was all about physical contact her movement actually made things easier. Between her face moving back and forth and the goblin wiggling her hips, they worked together to bring her the rest of the way there.

Did goblin females squirt? This was not a question Juniper had ever even considered asking until that moment, but she now learned the answer regardless. Strongwing cried out, lower and deeper than most human women would have but still softer than goblin males, and she coated Juniper’s cheeks with her fluid.

“I can see why you like her so much, father,” she said after a moment. She was breathing heavily as she came down from her high. “She is very eager to please, isn’t she?”

“She is indeed,” the High King said. “She has served me well, and I know that she will serve the entire goblin nation well once it is time.”

“And when will that time come, honored father?” a new voice asked. Strongwing pulled her hips off of Juniper’s face, and she was able to see the High King smiling at one of the younger goblins that she recognized as a son of his.

“Soon, my son,” he said. He looked to the side, over at Juniper, and that smile unnerved her. “Very soon.”

Juniper laid still, unable to calm her fear as the High King’s attendants were called into the room and came to clean her up (though only after cleaning the goblins that had just finished with her, naturally.) As confusing and challenging as being the personal servant of the High King had been, he’d just reminded her that it was more than likely going to get much worse, and soon. 

Her past few days as the plaything of the High King and his children were unlikely to even compare to the challenges that awaited her once the entire goblin nation had the freedom to use her how it saw fit.


	5. Chapter 5 - Days 13 and 14 Public Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper's time as the High King's private toy has come to an end...and now her service to the Nation begins...

Chapter 5

Days 13 and 14 - Public Service

Juniper couldn’t help the nervous shudder that escaped when she saw just how many goblins were waiting for them as she followed the High King into the meeting chamber. He’d told her there would be a gathering of some sort, and she’d had a feeling today was not going to be an ordinary day, but the sheer number of goblins there concerned her.

The term ordinary day was relative, of course. What had become the norm for Juniper would have shocked most people. It would have shocked her too not so long ago, but for nearly ten days now she had been the exclusive property of the High King, with all that that entailed. He had not permitted Kilmar or Strongwing to make use of her body again after that formal coming of age ceremony for his son, nor had any of his other family members or close associates been allowed to touch her. That ceremony aside, she had been the High King’s and the High King’s alone for over a week, with all that that entailed.

It involved sex, naturally, and lots of it. He fucked her several times a day, every day, making regular use of her cunt, arse, and mouth whenever he wanted – and he wanted them often. He was never gentle with her; he didn’t care about her comfort in the least, nor did he care about whether or not she was embarrassed. She accompanied him frequently throughout the day, and it was not at all uncommon for him to fuck her or make her suck his cock while he was in the middle of conducting official business, or forcing her to her hands and knees while he rested his rough, clawed feet on her back (and usually directly on her poor buttocks at that). It was degrading and humiliating, but she knew it could have been much worse. The High King might be demanding but he was never sadistic or overly abusive with her, and while he obviously had a very big sexual appetite as well as the biggest cock she’d ever seen, he was still one goblin. He had limits to his stamina like anyone else would have. Being his plaything was exhausting, but it was a routine she’d adjusted to.

And deep inside, some small part of her was beginning to look forward to his ministrations, and the powerful orgasms he seemed to be able to wring from her body.

It was all going to change, however, and soon. He hadn’t come right out and said it, but he’d dropped several hints over the last day that she’d better be prepared for a much more challenging period of her stay with the goblins to begin. She’d known it was only a matter of time before he cast her out, threw her to the proverbial wolves and let anyone from the goblin nation have their turn with her, and she feared that time might be here. With any luck this would just be another example of him having her service him while he conducted a meeting, but something told Juniper she might not be so lucky this time.

“Those of you who are in this room have been invited as special recognition for services rendered to the nation,” the High King said as he walked through the crowd and took a seat. Juniper remained in the back as he’d instructed her beforehand. “You are the chosen few who I have chosen to give a special honor.” Juniper would heartily disagree about him using the term a few. She didn’t make eye contact with any of them and merely let her eyes sweep across the room quickly, but at a rough guess she would say there had to be at least thirty goblins in the room aside from the High King and his personal guard.

“As you all know, we have a new human slave among us,” the High King said. Juniper’s anxiety instantly got worse as all eyes turned to her. Plenty had been on her already of course, but now her fears were confirmed. Having him draw attention to her straight away could mean only one thing. “Though I allowed some members of our nation to sample a portion of her talents before her official welcome, I have kept her to myself for the past nine days following the ceremony, as was my right as your High King. But the nation has waited long enough. As of tomorrow, the slave will be made available to the entire nation as per our customs.” There was a general roar of approval at that, and Juniper recoiled. She’d been expecting something along these lines but that didn’t make it any easier for her to hear. She only had one day left and then she was going to be the plaything of not just the High King and his big cock that made her feel guilty, reluctant pleasure, but the entire goblin nation.

“But that is tomorrow,” the High King continued. “Today, she is all yours. Use her as you wish; just make sure you don’t violate the terms of her contract.” He turned to her. “Step forward, slave. Offer yourself to my subjects as a proper slave should.”

Juniper swallowed heavily, but slowly made her way forward. Delaying in any way would only earn her pain, she was sure. Once she reached the center of the room, she spread her arms out wide, like a welcoming gesture. “I…I offer myself…to the Goblin Nation, oh Master of Masters,” she said, “Let…my new masters…” She shivered, earning a few chuckles as her tits shook. “…Let them use me as they will.”

“And so they shall,” the High King replied, “Have at her, my brothers.”

That was all the warning Juniper got before there was a mad rush towards her. Now that the restrictions had been lifted the goblins pounced. She’d seen the lust in the eyes of so many goblins as she followed the High King around while he went about his day, and she knew that the only thing holding them back from fucking her then and there was their fear of crossing the High King. But now he’d granted them his permission to use her, so there was nothing that could save Juniper now.

They didn’t bother asking her or even telling her to do anything. The goblins simply pulled her down so she was kneeling on the cold floor, and she immediately had a cock rubbing across her lips. She opened her mouth without thinking about it, knowing what was expected of her and getting on with it despite her fear. Two more goblin cocks found their way into her hands and she stroked them both, and then she did her best to put her previous training to use by moving between them all quickly, sucking one cock while stroking the other two.

She didn’t have much time to practice her technique though, because one of the goblins was in no mood to wait his turn and the others didn’t seem inclined to argue with him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head down, forcing her to take his cock deep and swallow his cum after just a handful of quick, sharp and aggressive thrusts.

Juniper was still trying to swallow all that he'd given her when another of the goblins stepped forward to take his place, but he was unexpectedly pulled back by another goblin. She wondered if she was about to see the goblins come to blows over who got her next.

"What's the point in being in this room if we're just going to take turns with her mouth and her hands?" the second goblin said. "Let's use all of her."

"He's right," another goblin said. "I don't want her mouth. I want her slutty human cunt." There were general comments of approval, and then the original goblin who had intended to take her mouth nodded.

"You heard them, human," he said. "Get on all fours so we can put your body to better use."

Juniper quickly got into position. Until today it had been the High King's orders alone that she had to obey, but she knew that this protection had been removed. As of tomorrow she would be the property of the entire goblin nation, and as of right now she had to obey the commands of everyone in this room. She was already on her knees so it did not take long for her to bend her body down and put her hands down flat.

The original goblin who had wanted at her mouth now took it. His hands grabbed the sides of her head and he slid his cock forward into her mouth, which she had already opened in anticipation of what was to come. If she'd learned anything in her time with the goblins thus far it was that it was in her best interests to go along with anything that was asked of her and spare herself the punishment that came with disobedience.

With her now in the position they wanted her, another goblin put his hands on her hips and penetrated her, becoming the third goblin to properly fuck her after the High King and his son Kilmar. This cock did not feel as big as either of the goblin cocks she'd already taken, but it wasn't exactly small either and he was giving it to her with plenty of force. His body smacked against her arse every time he drove into her, and she also had to deal with the goblin cock fucking her mouth too. She was being spit roasted for the very first time, and it took some getting used to. The fact that the goblin in her mouth tugged on her hair painfully and the one fucking her dug his bony fingers into her hips didn't help matters any.

The two goblins seemed to be in competition with each other to see who could fuck her harder, and Juniper just had to take it. She grunted around the cock in her mouth when she felt the goblin who was fucking her suddenly stab forward one more time and then cum inside of her. She was fortunate that humans and goblins could not reproduce together, because she knew that this was only the beginning. She was going to be taking plenty more goblin cum inside of her womb today, and even more starting tomorrow when she was made available for everyone.

A new goblin came forward to replace the one who had just finished with her cunt, but he seemed more interested in rubbing his cock against her skin. He slapped it against both of her arse cheeks and then nestled it between her cheeks and then humped back and forth. He must have been playing with himself before he got his turn with her; either that or he was just a very quick shot. Whatever the case, he finished well before the goblin fucking her face. His cum shot up and sprayed across her back, and she wasn't sure whether that was better or worse than having it inside of her cunt. Her skin felt sticky and she badly wanted to wash it off, but she knew that she wouldn't be given the choice. Any cleaning she got would be at the discretion of the goblins, and she would be shocked if they even considered it any time soon. She would probably have to satisfy the desires of every goblin in this room before that became a possibility, and it was entirely possible that some or all of them would even want multiple turns with her.

The goblin fucking her face finished at last, and Juniper swallowed as quickly as she could. There was more of it than she was expecting though, and the amount plus the hand that came down on her arse caused some of it to spill from between her lips and run down her chin.

"That was wasteful," a goblin said from behind her. The same hand that had spanked her and caused this mess in the first place came down on her other arse cheek with just as much force as the initial spank had delivered, and Juniper let out a pathetic cross between a cough and a groan as the cock pulled out of her mouth. "The human needs to be punished."

"By all means, punish her," the High King said. Juniper dared not look up at him, knowing it was forbidden now that they were no longer in the privacy of his personal quarters, but she had spent enough time around him to be able to hear the humor in his voice. "Just keep the terms of the contract in mind. She may be our slave to use as we see fit, but we goblins take our agreements very seriously."

"Get up," one of the goblins said. Juniper got to her feet and yelped when a whip cracked across her bum. "Walk forward." Juniper moved quickly, walking until she neared a table that several goblins were sitting around. "Bend over." She bent at the waist, which happened to put her face level with the cock of one of the seated goblins.

That cock was inside of her mouth in seconds as he grabbed her head and pulled her down to take him in, but Juniper honestly wasn’t as concerned with that. He wasn’t that big, at least not compared to the cocks she’d already had to deal with, and there was nothing he could do that could measure up to how the High King had fucked her face and made her gag around his much larger dick.

The far greater concern was the ‘punishment’ taking place on the other end. The whip didn’t come back down on her arse, thankfully, but there was still plenty of pain behind the spanking that the goblin delivered with his bare hand. Maybe he wasn’t quite as strong as the High King, but he spanked her hard enough to make her feel it and take her attention away from the cock in her mouth.

“You wasted good goblin seed,” the goblin spanking her said. “That’s not acceptable. You should be grateful to be honored by our attention, slave. The next time a goblin cums inside of your mouth you will swallow it all. If you don’t, you’ll get the whip. Is that understood?”

Juniper tried to communicate that yes, she did understand, but it was pretty much impossible to manage any distinct verbal response with a goblin cock in her mouth. She couldn’t nod her head either because the goblin still had his hands in her hair and was holding her down on his cock.

“Allow her to respond,” another goblin said. “Your fun can wait. We need to be sure that the human understands her place.”

The goblin in her mouth released her head and allowed her to pull back off of his cock. She was grateful to have the chance to catch her breath for a moment, as even a smaller cock like this one could wear someone out if it was held in their mouth for long enough. But she knew she couldn’t take her time to recover, because there was a specific reason he’d allowed her to pull back. A response was expected of her, and she knew that the whip would surely reappear if she was too long in giving it.

“I…understand ow! Ow!...Master,” she said. She wasn’t sure if she should turn around to face the goblin that was spanking her or remain as she was. Since she hadn’t actually been told to do anything other than answer his question she remained as she was. “I’m oh…oh ow! S-Sorry for wasting strong goblin seed! OH! I will…Aaahh! Oh…not let…ooooh…let it happen again.”

“See that you don’t,” the goblin delivering the spanking said. She could hear him step away, and then she was pulled right back down to get back to sucking goblin cock.

Another goblin came forward to replace the one who had been delivering the spankings, but this one didn’t have smacking her arse in mind. Instead she felt the head of his cock poking at her arse hole. Her eyes widened and then squeezed shut as the goblin pushed forward and entered her bum.

His was only the second cock to enter her bum, and while he wasn’t as large as the High King, the High King had never buggered her while she had a cock in her mouth at the same time. He must have been one of the one’s she’d already sucked off, as it felt like his cock was wet – she’d been ass fucked once by the High King dry, and the pain had been terrible.

This fucking was different. Two cocks in her, one in her mouth and one in her rear – she’d never experienced anything like it. The push and pull of the cock in her arse driving forward and forcing the other goblin’s cock deeper into her mouth was disorienting, and she could feel her body reacting to it. This ‘spit-roast’ was already getting to her, and there was far more to come.

Both goblins took her hard, both because they wanted to get off and because there were plenty of other goblins not so patiently waiting their turn. The one inside of her mouth had been with her longer, and Juniper also took it upon herself to aid him by humming and making her throat vibrate around his cock while also rubbing his balls. 

“Look at the slave go,” another goblin said, laughing. “She really is desperate for good goblin cock!” Really she was just hoping she would be allowed to stand up straight again soon, plus she knew that the sooner she got this goblin off the sooner another would take his place, and the sooner she would be done with this and allowed to rest. That point was still a long way off, of course, but they were going to make her work as long as it took until they were satisfied, so it was in her best interest to do what she could to speed things along. They could go right on thinking she was just a horny slut who craved goblin cock though; maybe it would get them more excited and eager and they would finish faster when it was their turn.

The goblin in her mouth finished, and Juniper was given a second chance to prove herself by swallowing all of his cum. No hand spanked her arse and caught her by surprise this time, and she was able to successfully suck it all down.

Her mouth was free for the second half of her buggering, though she did have a goblin grab her hand and wrap it around his cock. She didn’t need any prompting to start wanking him off, almost as an afterthought while she dealt with the cock pounding into her arse.

“You aren’t worthy to take my cum in your cunt, you slutty human,” the goblin taking her bum said as he continued to thrust. “Even taking it in your mouth is a privilege you’re only barely worthy of. You’re lucky I’m giving you my cock in this hole, aren’t you?”

“Yes, master,” she said, recognizing that he wanted her to answer him. And there was obviously one answer he wanted to hear.

“Tell me,” he said, and he gave her bum a smack. “Tell me how lucky you are!”

“I’m lucky!” she shouted. “I’m so lucky, master!”

“And why are you lucky, slave?”

“I’m lucky to have your strong goblin cum inside of my arse!” she said. “Thank you, master! Thank you!”

He gave her the ‘gift’ of his cum inside of her arse and then pulled out. Juniper had now taken cum in all three of her holes today, but she knew she was nowhere close to done.

**

Juniper had been through several positions by now. She’d been fucked in every hole more than once, and dried cum stuck to her face, arse, back, belly and legs. She had never been so exhausted in her life.

None of the goblins she’d been fucked by had a cock as big as the High King’s, and none of them fucked her as hard as he did either. But the High King was just one goblin. This group overwhelmed her through simple arithmetic. Even the High King got tired or grew satisfied enough that he no longer felt like fucking her after a while, but a group of thirty five goblins (she’d counted) all working together and taking their turn had exhausted Juniper more than even the most virile goblin or human could have on their own. They’d all gone more than once by now, and some had even circled back around for a third go after a sufficient amount of time to recover.

They still weren’t done with her either. Juniper was barely conscious at this point, but her body was still having demands placed on it. She had been fucked on just about every surface the room had to offer, excluding the chair from which the High King sat and watched, and was now back on the ground. There was a goblin below her whose cock was inside of her cunt, and another goblin stood behind her and penetrated her arse. Two more goblins stood directly in front of her face, taking turns in pulling her head to them and making her suck on their cocks. She could barely muster the energy to do so, but the slow bobs of her head and partial suckling of her lips seemed to be enough to keep them happy.

She had a goblin cock in each hand and stroked them as best she could under the circumstances, and there were also several other goblins standing around her body and either having a wank or rubbing their cocks against whatever part of her body they could claim. Some had even grabbed a clump of her hair and wrapped it around their cocks, using it as a masturbation tool of some sort. Things seemed to be winding down; over half of the original group had left by now. Those who remained were getting their piece of her now however they could.

How long had this been going on now? Three hours? Four? Or was it five, maybe even six? However long it had been, Juniper had never been fucked for anywhere even close to this long without anything resembling a break. The most she’d had was a few precious seconds off while the goblins traded places or she was moved into a new position, and then there would be a cock sliding back between her lips, into her cunt or arse or all of the above.

They did not all finish at the same time; how could they? You could not possibly have coordinated so many orgasms to happen all at once in perfect unison. The final wave hit in various stages that Juniper was barely even aware of. The cocks that went off in her hands and got her fingers even dirtier than they already were weren’t even worth notice, and neither was the loads shot across her back or onto her arse cheeks. There was so much goblin cum on her skin already that a little bit more made no difference whatsoever.

The goblin that came inside of her mouth didn’t even register much of a response from her; she’d swallowed so many loads today that she was sure her belly was full. But the other goblin she’d been sucking finished at around the same time, and since her mouth was already occupied he shot his cum onto her face. Even this wouldn’t have gotten much of a response from her at this point with how much cum was stuck to her cheeks, chin, forehead and nose already, but for the fact that this particular shot caught her right in the eye. She closed her eye on reflex, but this didn’t do much to help her. The damage was done, and she quickly learned for herself that goblin semen burned and irritated a human retina.

She was too busy trying to deal with the cum in her eye to pay much attention to the onslaught of cum that followed it. It came at her every which way; inside of her cunt and bum, across her skin and even into her hair. A few stray shots had gotten into her hair earlier but this was the first time any of the goblins had deliberately cum there to the exclusion of anywhere else. It was going to make for a quite uncomfortable washing session later, but that was a problem that future Juniper was going to have to deal with. The Juniper of the present had a far more uncomfortable reality to face.

Ironically it was not anything that any of the goblins did that stuck with Juniper above all else, but something she brought upon herself. The goblins contributed to it directly, but ultimately it was her own body betraying her that truly did her in.

“The slave is tightening around my cock,” the goblin cumming inside of her cunt said.

“She’s moaning around mine,” said the goblin who was still feeding her his thick goblin seed.

“And feel how her body shakes?” said another who was beating off against her back. “The slut is cumming!” The High King laughed loudly.

“Congratulations, friends,” he said. “Now you see why I kept her to myself for so long! She is an ideal slave, one who is already learning to enjoy her place of servitude.”

Juniper wasn’t sure she agreed with that totally. She didn’t think it was true that she was starting to enjoy her new life, not on the whole. If she was given the opportunity to walk out today and return to her old life without the threat of goblin rebellion facing the country, there was not a doubt in her mind that she would have accepted it immediately. 

But the one thing she couldn’t deny was that her body had enjoyed what just happened. She was exhausted and on the verge of passing out, but she had enjoyed the road that led to that point. This all-day goblin gangbang had made her cum, and cum hard.

She wasn’t sure what that meant for her, nor was she sure that she wanted to know. She was spared from having to ponder that question, at least for the moment, when her eyes closed and her body gave out on her.

**

Juniper crawled forward obediently despite her exhaustion and how the cold cave floor hurt her knees. She did not want to give the goblin holding her leash any reason to grow angry with her. More importantly she did not want to give him, or the two goblins walking on either side of her, any cause to use their whips on her. Her arse still stung from the spankings she’d taken the previous day.

Her entire body was sore, to be fair. Her ordeal with the High King’s chosen few had not ended just because she passed out. Later on, after she woke up, four off-duty members of the High King’s personal guard took her back to their barracks with the High King’s blessing and gangbanged her through the night and well into the morning. They’d double penetrated her, facefucked her and made her swallow their cum, and when she’d finally been allowed to sleep for a few hours it had been while partially lying on top of one goblin, his cock still inside of her cunt as they both slept.

She’d been rudely awakened, and after a quick morning blowjob she had been taken down to the decontamination shower for an even more thorough scrubbing than usual, as well as another full body shaving, and another vaginal and anal flushing to her added humiliation. She understood the reason behind it. Today was the day that she was to be made available to the entire goblin nation. That was where she was being led right now.

Juniper didn’t know how exactly this was going to be done; she’d been given no information on any of it. She was terrified of the possibility that it might be similar to yesterday. The thirty five goblins the High King granted first access to yesterday, and the four guards who had claimed her throughout the evening and into the morning, had been hard enough to handle. How would she possibly be able to take it if she had exponentially more goblins fucking her today, taking her over and over again without pause until her body broke down for good?

The cavern they entered was not as large or as spacious as the one where the High King had first claimed her, but it was not small either. There looked to be plenty of goblins in attendance; at least a hundred by her estimation, and perhaps more. There were plenty of lewd comments about her as they observed her nude form crawling along on the leash like an animal. Most of them were focused on her arse and what they would like to do with it, but there were others who seemed to want to tug on her leash and pull her head in to force her to suck their cock. One thing was for sure; if this really was going to be open season where anyone in this chamber could use her freely, Juniper was going to be in for an even more challenging day than the one that had immediately preceded it. 

The biggest surprise came when she crawled farther into the chamber and she noticed several members of the High King’s personal guard surrounding a chair on a raised dais. That meant that the High King himself was here. She hadn’t expected him to be involved in this; he hadn’t given any indication that he would be, and no one had mentioned it to her with the familiar warnings about how to behave around him. Maybe they figured she knew what was expected of her by now.

She did not look up at the dais even as the goblin pulling the leash brought her along to kneel right below it. She swore she could feel the High King’s eyes on her back as she knelt there but she resisted the urge to turn towards him. 

“The last time I presented our new human slave before you, I claimed her first time,” the High King said. “Then I claimed her for myself exclusively, as was my right.” Juniper could sense a little general disappointment about that from the crowd, though they did not express it too strongly. “I believe all of you will eventually come to understand why I was so reluctant to share her,” he said with a laugh. “Assuming you’re willing to pay the price, of course.” 

Juniper kept her face blank but she was quite curious about what he meant. Pay the price? Wasn’t the whole idea that she was free for anyone from the nation to use whenever they wished?

“Today is the day you have been waiting for,” the High King said. “As of today, the human slave will now begin her service to the nation.”

There was loud applause at that announcement. Juniper figured that most of them had probably assumed this would be the case, but perhaps they worried that the High King might toy with them for a bit first. He waited for the excitement to die down before he continued.

“But she won’t work for free, of course. Anyone who wishes to have her will have to pay for it, and it goes without saying that demand will be high at the beginning. That’s why I’ve invited all of you along. Most of the goblin nation will not be able to afford to purchase time with the slave early on, when demand is at its highest. But those of you in this chamber right now have the wherewithal to make a serious bid for the initial loan period, if you’re interested.” Now Juniper understood what was happening here. There was about to be a bidding war, and she was the prize. 

“You will all have to pay for the privilege of controlling her for a period of time, and the funds we raise through her work will be put into repairs and additional security for Gringotts, the very pillar of our nation that she attacked. A fitting arrangement, I would say,” the High King said, and there was some laughter and agreement from the crowd. “But who will be the first to purchase time with her? Who will pay to take her here and now, and leave this chamber holding that leash?” There was a sudden tension in the crowd, and many of the goblins turned to look at their neighbors. The High King had apparently stirred up their competitive nature with his words, and maybe that was the whole point. If she was being auctioned off to raise funds for Gringotts, it stood to reason that he wanted to drive up the price as much as he could. 

“While I know that most if not all of you in this chamber will have interest in purchasing her, and I have no doubt all of you will succeed at some point, there can be only one claimant who walks out holding her leash today. I look forward to seeing who emerges the victor.” The High King snapped his fingers, and one of his attendants took over.

“The bidding may begin. We cannot permit a loan of longer than one week in this initial period.”

Juniper watched on, a strange feeling in her chest as she watched the goblins bid over her ‘services.’ The bidding war got surprisingly heated, and the amount of gold that was being offered for the right to essentially have her as a slave for the week, a slave to fuck or have handle chores or whatever they wished for her to do, was dizzying. 

An elderly goblin male emerged as the winner of her ‘services’ in the end, and he was escorted from the viewing chamber and down towards Juniper. The servant holding her leash held it out towards him, and as he took it the High King spoke.

“Congratulations, Gierk,” the High King said. “The human slave is yours for the next seven days. Enjoy her.”

“Thank you, most honored High King,” Gierk said. He took the leash, and Juniper expected him to fuck her as was his right. But instead he just held onto the leash and started pulling her along. “If you don’t mind, I will be taking my leave with my prize.”


	6. Chapter 6, Days 14 - 21, Marketable Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioner's Note: A little later than normal, but that's the holiday season for you. Welcome to 2021 everyone. To quote Harry Morgan from the M*A*S*H episode "A War for All Seasons", "Here's to the New Year. May she be a damn sight better than the old one, and may we all be home before she's over."

Chapter 6, Days 14 - 21

Marketable Goods.

At first Juniper kept waiting for Gierk to whip out his cock and start fucking her, or make her suck it. When that hadn’t happened she thought he might be more interested in punishing her with spanks, whippings or maybe even striking her across the face, but he hadn’t done that either. He’d simply held her leash and made her crawl along on her hands and knees as he led her back to his residence. He would give a sharp tug on the leash or bark at her to crawl faster if she didn’t keep up well enough for his liking, but other than that he ignored her. Juniper didn’t know what to make of it.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t relieved to not be abused by him. Being ignored was infinitely preferable to some of the things the other goblins undoubtedly wanted to do with her. But it made no sense to her. Why would this elderly goblin spend such a high price to secure the first week of her ‘service’ if he had no interest in actually using her?

Juniper was confused, but she knew better than to speak or ask questions without him giving her leave to do so. The High King had given her leave to speak when they were alone, but she could not assume that others would extend her the same courtesy. She had to be as submissive as this Gierk required. She might be confused by his behavior, but she would not tempt him into punishing her.

He led her into his residence, and while it was not as large or as lavish as the High King’s chambers, based on what she’d seen she believed he had to be a fairly wealthy goblin. That made sense; he’d paid a hefty sum to own her for the next week, after all.

“Eat,” he said brusquely as he let go of her leash and dropped a couple of pieces of bread on the ground in front of her. It wasn’t exactly an appetizing meal, but she knew better than to disobey.

“Thank you, master,” she said, to which he only grunted. She went to pick up the bread in her hands, but he growled.

“I didn’t tell you to pick it up,” he said. “That’s how a goblin would eat. It’s how a sentient being would eat, and you are no sentient being. You’re property; you’re a pet. Eat it off of the ground like a pet is supposed to.”

“Yes, master.” Juniper meekly bowed her head and ate the bread off of the ground using only her mouth. It was harder for her to do than she’d expected; her body was so accustomed to using its hands that this usually simple task became somewhat daunting. But at least it was bread; bread tore easily. She bit off hunks of it with her teeth and swallowed it bit by bit while Gierk went and ate some sort of meat himself. It smelled delicious, but it was not for Juniper. The bread was all she would have tonight.

He placed a bowl of water down in front of her once the bread was gone, and she bent her head down over it and started licking it up like a dog would have. It was humiliating, but he could have demanded far worse from her and might very well do so if she didn’t go along with it.

Once she was done she sat there on her knees and looked at the ground, awaiting her next order. She wondered if maybe now he would finally use her body for his pleasure, but he walked right by her and sat down at his desk.

“I am going to work now,” he said. “You will stay where you are and not make any more noise than is necessary. If you wish to sleep, you may sleep. When you do sleep, you will sleep on the floor.”

“Yes, master,” she said, curling up on her side and closing her eyes. She was not tired at all, but it wasn’t like she had anything else to do other than try and force herself to sleep.

She was no closer to understanding why Gierk had paid such a high price to be the first goblin other than the High King to be the one holding her leash, and she had no clue what to expect from him either tomorrow or over the next week. Nothing about this was going the way she’d expected it to, but even if he had no interest in fucking her or even physically abusing her, she had the feeling this week was going to come with its own sort of challenges.

**

It wasn’t until the next morning that Juniper got a better idea of what Gierk intended to do with her, and why he had paid so much gold for her. She didn’t learn anything directly from him; he didn’t speak to her other than to give her commands when it was time for her to wake up, time to eat or wash up or relieve her bodily functions. But after he’d eaten his breakfast and taken her to be washed, he’d brought her along with him when he went in to work.

She didn’t need any explanation of what he did or why he was so wealthy. The moment they arrived at their destination, that part of the story became crystal clear. All she had to do was look at the intricately crafted weapons and arms decorating the walls, as well as the materials placed around his place of business, to determine that he was a crafter of weapons, and clearly a very good one at that. Given the nature of goblin culture and history, it made perfect sense to Juniper that the goblin nation’s top weaponsmith would also be one of its wealthiest members. There was little the goblins seemed to value more than a good weapon, other than perhaps gold itself.

As for why she was there, it started to sink in once he had her crawl over into a corner to the immediate left of his desk and kneel there, and it became more obvious when he hung a sign over her neck announcing prices. She was here for advertising. He didn’t care about fucking her, abusing her or anything else. She was here to make him money, which at first seemed like it might be a risky business decision considering all the gold he’d had to spend to get her for the week.

Juniper couldn’t deny the success of his strategy once his shop opened for the day though. He had several goblins lined up to come in as soon as he opened, and Juniper quickly discovered that this was not normal for him. 

“Greetings, Gierk,” the first goblin in said. “Your move to drum up business was a major success; I’ve never seen a line like that to get in here!” 

“Greetings, Loriq” the elderly goblin returned. “Your order won’t be ready for another three days.”

“Oh, I know,” Loriq said. “I came to get a look at this human slave everyone’s been talking about. I saw her when the High King first claimed her, of course, but I didn’t exactly have a prime seat for that. I wanted to get a closer look at her.” He looked away from Gierk to stare at her nude body, and he liked what he saw. Gierk had never looked at Juniper’s nude form with even the slightest interest, but this new, younger goblin was looking at her with obvious lust. Another goblin came in, and Gierk greeted him before turning his attention back to Loriq.

“Would you care to purchase one of the services on offer while you’re here?” Gierk asked. Loriq looked at the sign hanging off of Juniper’s neck and grinned. She could not read the goblin script Gierk had written it in, and until now she’d assumed it had just been promotion of his shop. Now she came to realize that it was likely a list of services she would provide, and the prices one would have to pay to purchase them. So she wasn’t just advertising and bringing people in then; she was also doing more to get customers to shell out gold. And considering how much he’d paid to get her for the week, she could only assume he was hoping to get a significant spike to his bottom line based on her presence and services.

“The axe I ordered set me back quite a bit,” Loriq said, frowning. “I don’t think I can afford any of the higher-tier services.” He looked at both the sign and at Juniper more closely, seemingly weighing her body and services versus the money he had available to him, and then he nodded. “But I think I can afford the use of one of her hands, anyway.”

Gierk nodded at him, and once Loriq placed a couple of coins into his hand he looked at Juniper. “You are to stroke Loriq in your hand until he finishes,” he said. “He has not paid to finish anywhere on your body, so you will aim his fluids to the side. If any of it touches any of your skin aside from your hand, you will be punished for it.”

“Yes, master,” Juniper said. Loriq was already undoing his clothing and pulling his cock out, so all she had to do was reach out and wrap her hand around him. He was not very large; his penis was the smallest she had seen or touched yet in fact. That gave Juniper no real comfort as she stroked him though, and did nothing to lessen her embarrassment as goblins came and went from the shop and went about their business even as she knelt there and stroked a cock.

The next two goblins in took long looks of her body both as they came in and before they left, but neither of them purchased anything beyond that, at least not from her. They did place regular orders with Gierk, which she supposed was just as good for him. The best case scenario for him was if he could get goblins to come in, purchase something from him as normal and spend a little extra on her as well, but if more goblins than usual visited him out of curiosity because they knew she was here and wound up buying something from him, that was still a success.

She was still in the process of stroking Loriq when her next interested customer paid a fee to Gierk, who let her know that this goblin had paid for her mouth, and also paid to have her swallow his cum. She used her free hand to hold him in place while she gave him a few licks, and then she was sucking one goblin cock and jerking another.

Loriq didn’t actually tell her when he was about to cum, but she had intimate experience with enough goblin orgasms by now to recognize it was coming regardless. She made sure to aim his cock away from her body and hold him there so his cum collected in the corner. Some of it got on her hand, and she almost wiped it off on her leg before remembering that Gierk had stated she was not to let it touch any part of her skin except for her hand. She left the sticky goblin semen on her hand and focused on sucking off the goblin in her mouth.

There was no real need for her to pay attention to this goblin’s warning signs since all she had to do in this case was let him use her until he came inside of her mouth, but the way his hands tightened in her hair and his balls bounced off of her chin as he started to thrust let her know all the same. She braced herself, and when his load came she swallowed it all down without missing a beat. The High King had made her swallow far larger amounts than this, so this really wasn’t a problem for her. The only difference was that her responsibilities with the High King generally ended as soon as he was satisfied, however long that might take. In this case her day at work as Gierk’s advertising slut was only just getting started. 

Juniper's day progressed in that fashion. Roughly half of Gierk's customers made use of her, and perhaps it was slightly under half. But the shop drew so much traffic that this still gave her very little time to herself. She never went more than ten minutes or so without at least one cock to deal with, whether it was in one of her hands or her mouth, or simply rubbing against a specific part of her body. A goblin actually fucking her pussy was rarer, as few of Gierk's customers seemed willing to meet the high price he'd placed on that activity. He'd gone even higher for the pleasure of buggering her, and only one of his customers had met that price (and only after a bit of haggling that saw Gierk throw in a discount on a custom dagger that he would design to his customer's specifications.) That one buggering had occurred at the same time as one goblin was fucking her pussy and another had paid to wrap her hair around his cock and masturbate with it, and then a fourth goblin came in part of the way through and claimed one of her hands, so it had been a particularly difficult part of Juniper's day.

It wasn't the actual sex forced on her that had Juniper feeling so miserable by the time Gierk closed down for the day though. Exhausting though it was, it wasn't like she hadn't been through worse by now. It was more just the casual, businesslike nature of everything that really upset her. Being an object of lust and a fucktoy for the High King and those close to him hadn't exactly been comfortable, but she'd adjusted to it. But there was something about Gierk exploiting her body, selling off sex with her as if she was of no more value than the metal he worked with, that upset Juniper. She knew that she had already sold her body off in a sense; she'd sold herself into goblin ownership for one year, and her price was the goblin nation not pursuing any sort of vengeance or recompense against wizarding society for the Gringotts break-in and loss of goblin life. But using her body to prevent war was one thing; using it to make gold was something else. And even if it wasn't her idea, being used in such a way had her feeling like something cheap and worthless.

It also didn't help that she got next to nothing in the way of a break. When Gierk took his lunch break, he had his female assistant run the desk and make sure customers paid the proper amounts while Juniper continued to work. Juniper was allowed to relieve her bodily functions twice (and had to rush back quickly both times because there were customers in need of servicing) and had five minutes to eat scraps and drink from a water bowl. Other than that, she was on constant call for all ten hours that Gierk's shop was open for business. And business was good, at least for him. Several customers remarked on how crowded the shop was, and given his obvious wealth and popularity, she doubted he had been hurting for customers before she arrived. The curiosity behind the new human slave had attracted plenty of customers to Gierk's shop, and whether they spent gold on her, his regular offerings or a combination of the two, most of them spent it on something. 

Gierk, having shut down his other services for the day, was counting up his gold while Juniper finished up with the final two customers who had purchased time with her. He reached the end of his count and made a note in his ledger.

"That was a successful first day," he said to himself. "Perhaps I should lower the cost of buggering slightly to attract more interest in the future, but if we can keep up this level of interest the slave will have paid for herself by the end of the fourth day. Then the final three days will be pure profit."

Juniper knew he was speaking to himself and did not expect or even want a reply from her. That was for the best, because she was too busy wiping cum off of her face and drinking water to try and wash away the taste of goblin semen. It was only a partially successful effort.

**

Days two and three went similarly to the first. The crowds were slightly less, as the most curious onlookers had come in on the first day, but there were still plenty of goblins who visited the shop. And Juniper's own day got no less grueling. When the number of customers who visited the shop dipped slightly, the ratio of customers who made use of her services went up.

Gierk was more than just a talented craftsman; he was a shrewd businessman as well. As he'd mused to himself at the end of her first day with him, there was a significant increase in the number of goblins interested in buggering her once he adjusted the price of that particular service. Day two had seen Juniper's bum left as sore as the rest of her thanks to the number of goblin cocks shoved inside of it. And he'd come up with another innovation for the third day: group discounts. A group of three or more goblins who came in together and purchased at least one service apiece would receive a discounted rate, and the result of this was a much higher number of goblins coming in groups as opposed to individuals stopping in to make a purchase and/or have some fun with the human slave. Whether it was a trio of young goblins out to celebrate their recent ascent into adulthood, best friends looking to relieve themselves after a night of jubilation or even the squad of six goblin soldiers who had worn her out and fucked every hole, Juniper's third day with Gierk had been filled with gangbangs. (She'd had an intense, body-shaking orgasm with the soldiers, while two of them were in her mouth, one each was in her cunt and arse and both hands were stroking the final two. They'd mocked her for that, and not even their taunts and the humiliation behind knowing they were right was enough to make her body cool off.)

The fourth day brought an unexpected change. Due to some sort of family illness, Gierk's assistant could not come to the shop that day. Gierk's response to this was to have Juniper assist him with certain menial tasks. She couldn't do all of the things his assistant normally did of course; she hadn't been trained to do so, and Gierk clearly did not consider her intelligent enough or skilled enough to be trusted with anything but the most basic responsibilities. She wasn't given any intricate work to do, and he didn't allow her anywhere near the gold, but she had to do plenty of scrubbing, lifting and holding things in place while Gierk did his work. 

She did not get excused from her other work just because of his assistant's absence either. Juniper was still expected to service any customers who paid for it, and there was still plenty of interest in those services. She was expected to fit in the scrubbing, cleaning and all of the other tasks in between customers. This turned the brief periods where there was a lull between customers, which before had been the closest Juniper got to a break, into windows of time where she worked frantically to try and get everything else done. Of all of the days she'd spent working for Gierk, this was by far the most physically exhausting. Not that he'd cared, of course. When she'd been slower than usual during her crawl back to his residence at the end of the day, he hadn't shown any mercy on her because of the tiring day she'd just had filling in for his assistant. He'd just tugged on her leash and barked for her to move faster.

Days five and six saw another wrinkle to her services Gierk threw in which dictated the course of her days. This time around he bundled her services with his goods, essentially using her as a throw-in for those who spent enough money on his weapons. What this meant for Juniper was fewer actual goblins to deal with throughout the day, but those who got to use her had few restrictions and stuck around significantly longer. Most of them used her more than once, and there were a few who stuck around for several hours to explore more of what she had to offer. Whether this was better or worse for her Juniper really couldn't say, and it didn't matter. By this point she'd become immune to the humiliation of having her body sold off for profit. It was harder to deal with the taunts and the shame when her prostitution brought her to orgasm, and this happened more frequently on days five and six with customers who took their time and had multiple chances to use her and get familiar with her body. Maybe her body was less exhausted at the end of these days, but her pride was no better off.

Gierk did not care about her well-being, of course. He didn't even care about fucking her or abusing her, which made him quite an anomaly among the goblins she'd dealt with thus far. He cared only about the profit she could make him, and she gave him no reason to regret his decision to invest in owning her for her first week of public availability. She'd actually come in better than he'd projected; he had made his investment back by the end of her third day. That hadn't stopped him from going all out to maximize his profits on the remaining days though.

Her first indication that things were going to be different on the seventh and final day came not long after she'd gotten her customary morning decontamination scrub. He'd led her on her leash and she'd crawled along behind him, and while she had no control over where they were going, she'd made the crawl to his shop often enough by now that she could easily recognize when they headed in a completely different direction this time. He was not taking Juniper to his shop this time.

Gierk gave her no indication as to where they were going; as usual, he said very little to her. None of the goblins had shown her much in the way of respect, but Gierk was unique in how he treated her. Whether they were interested in fucking her, hurting her, demeaning her or even just doing their jobs, every other goblin she'd dealt with had at least acknowledged her in some way. In the course of an entire week with her, Gierk said less to her than the average goblin did during a few minutes of fucking. It was a bit unnerving to be honest. While she supposed it was better than him spending the week punishing her, being looked at as one might look at a tool wasn't something Juniper would ever enjoy. She knew better than to try and ask him anything, so she silently crawled along and kept up as he led her wherever he was going to lead her. 

As it turned out, he led her into a meeting with a major supplier of some kind of rare material Gierk wanted to incorporate into his weapons. Juniper didn't really follow the specifics of it, nor did she need to. All she needed to do was kneel next to Gierk's chair as he sat across from the other goblin and conducted his business. She wasn't sure whether she was here as a distraction, a bargaining chip or merely as a way for Gierk to visibly flaunt his wealth and power, but she was here. 

They started into a discussion of their business quickly, and beyond a few glances in her direction from Gierk's younger counterpart she was more or less forgotten about as they tended to their negotiations. Juniper began to think that this might not be so bad. Kneeling there in silence, not having to do any cleaning or service any goblin cocks didn't sound like a bad day at all to her. But she should have known better than to think it would be so simple.

"Slave," Gierk said abruptly in a pause during negotiations.

"Yes, master?" she said, snapping to attention. It sounded like things had been going well, at least as far as she could tell, but there had been no mention of her so she wasn't sure why he would be calling out to her now.

"Go and use your mouth on Rockson," Gierk said. "If he finishes, you are to swallow it."

"Yes, master." She crawled underneath the table until she reached Rockson, and discovered that he had already pulled his cock out and was hard for her. She still wasn't really sure why she'd just been sent over here; perhaps it was a sign of goodwill when negotiations went well? Or maybe Gierk was trying to soften up or distract Rockson into making a mistake that he could capitalize on during negotiations?

Whatever his motivations might be, Juniper's task remained clear. She was here to obey his orders, and he'd just ordered her to suck a cock. It wasn't her job to question; it was her job to suck.

Their negotiations continued even after she took Rockson's cock between her lips and started to suck, but Juniper ignored it. If Gierk had something he wanted from her he would address her, and otherwise all she needed to focus on was the goblin dick in her mouth.

So often over the last week, she'd had to deal with multiple other goblin cocks in her hands, cunt, arse or rubbing along her body while she sucked on one. She'd become sadly efficient at multitasking, and this left her feeling unchallenged with just one cock to deal with. It was a respectably large cock; it wasn't the biggest she'd dealt with, but of all the goblin cocks she'd taken it had to be somewhere in the top 25% or so. She definitely felt it when she worked her lips down on it and took it into her throat. But with the rest of her body free to focus on him and only him, Juniper was more than prepared for this challenge.

Since her hands had nothing better to do, Juniper put them to work as well. It wasn't technically what Gierk had told her to do, but he'd never objected in the past when she'd used her free hands to assist her in a blowjob in the rare event that there wasn't already another cock for her to stroke. She stroked the base of Rockson's dick with one hand and rubbed and squeezed his balls with the other, and the effectiveness of adding her hands into the equation was obvious by the way he groaned. She didn't pay much attention to the specifics of what was being said in the negotiations, but she could tell that he was stuttering somewhat and taking longer to reply to Gierk's questions and offers. Maybe this was why she was here. She'd been brought into his shop to earn him more gold from his customers, and maybe now he was using her to help him save some gold with a favorable business deal. If that was Gierk's goal or if there was something else here that she was missing, she knew that every single thing he'd had her do was designed with profit in mind.

Juniper fell into her blowjob easily and naturally. Sucking a goblin cock wasn't even something that she needed to put much thought into now. It was all second nature to her by now, from bobbing her head, stroking him, taking his cock down her throat and humming around his thick meat. When he grunted and started to fill her mouth with his seed, Juniper swallowed it as easily as she might have swallowed a swig of water. (Or even more easily, if you were talking about the past week where she'd had to drink all of her water from a bowl, using only her tongue like a dog.)

"I believe we have a deal, Rockson," Gierk said. "I look forward to a long and prosperous business agreement."

"As do I," Rockson said after several seconds. He struggled to get it out, still dealing with the aftershocks of the orgasm Juniper had just sucked out of him. 

"Come, slave," Gierk said. "Our business here is done."

"Yes, master." Juniper turned way from Rockson and began to crawl underneath the table back towards Gierk, but she'd barely moved before Rockson spoke up.

"Wait!" the other goblin said quickly. 

"Wait, slave," Gierk said calmly, and Juniper stopped and remained where she was. "What is it, Rockson? I thought we had an agreement. Do you wish to redefine our terms?" There was a pause as Rockson tried to figure out what he was going to say.

"What would it take for you to let me play with the slave some more?" he asked finally. Underneath the table where neither of them could see, Juniper shook her head, impressed with Gierk's business acumen. It was obvious to her by now that she had indeed been sent over to suck Rockson's cock as a means of distraction so Gierk could work the best deal he could out of him, and now he was going to be able to squeeze even more out of the younger goblin after the deal had been struck. While she was still less than thrilled to have her body used as a product or now as a negotiating tool, she couldn't deny that it had worked all week long. Gierk had spent a handsome sum on her, and he had more than made it all back. Now he was going to cash in even more.

“She needs to clean up the shop thoroughly tonight before she goes on to her next master,” Gierk said. “But I could give you full use of her for, say, thirty minutes if you’ll knock 10% off of the price for next month’s supply.”

“Make it an hour and you have a deal,” Rockson said quickly. Juniper had never seen Gierk smile, and even from underneath the table she didn’t need to be able to see to know that he didn’t now either, but she’d been around him enough by now to tell that he was pleased. If he was more expressive he would likely have been grinning from ear to ear.

“Agreed,” Gierk said. He got up from his seat and started to walk away. “You may do whatever you like with her for the next hour, so long as you do not violate the terms of her contract with the goblin nation. As for you, slave, for the next hour you will obey Rockson’s commands just as you would if it was me giving them, is that understood?”

“Yes, master,” she said. “I understand, master.”

“Then here’s your first command, human: get out from under the table,” Rockson said. Juniper crawled to the side and stood up. Normally she needed to shake some feeling back into her legs after crawling around on her hands and knees and servicing goblins, but it wasn’t nearly as bad this time as usual. She hadn’t even been down there for very long, at least not when compared to the last week. Rockson looked her nude body up and down, and unlike Gierk he had no problem showing his emotions and grinning as he stared at her.

“Yes, this is definitely going to be worth the gold I just gave up,” he said. “Put your hands on the edge of the table, bend over and stick your arse out towards me.” 

“Yes, master,” Juniper said. That’s how she would have responded if Gierk had given her a command, and he’d told her to obey Rockson the same way. She turned her back to him, put her hands on the edge of the table and bent over so her bum was facing him. He wasted no time in getting into position behind her, and with her bent over as low as she was he had no problem getting himself lined up to brush his cock against her pussy.

“You have an hour to use her,” Gierk said. His voice was getting fainter now, which meant he was nearly gone. “After that you need to get her back to my shop promptly so she can handle her remaining work.”

“She will be there,” Rockson said. “You know I’m a goblin who always honors his agreements.”

“Yes, I do,” Gierk said. “It’s exactly why I came to you.” Juniper wondered if this was another sign of his shrewdness. Maybe other goblins would attempt to renege on whatever they agreed to today on the basis that Gierk had tempted them with Juniper’s body and had not negotiated in good faith. If Rockson truly honored whatever terms he agreed to, there should be no such complaints from him even after Juniper was gone and his lust had been sated.

Gierk’s footsteps faded, and it was only Juniper and Rockson who remained as the younger goblin slid his cock inside of her. He groaned right away and continued to push further forward.

“I love a good human cunt,” he said. “I can never get enough.” Yet another reason Gierk had come to him, she was sure. If he knew of Rockson’s weakness for human females, it made this an even more obvious play.

Rockson thrust into her wildly, impatiently. It was a far cry from how the High King had fucked her and instead was more akin to many of the goblins who had used her over the last week in Gierk’s shop. He seemed to want to get off as quickly as he possibly could, which seemed odd since he had her all to himself for an entire hour. Sure enough, after just a few minutes of rapid-fire fucking he came inside of her.

“Gierk thinks he got the best of me today,” Rockson said as he pulled his cock out of her. He was soft, but he immediately started rubbing his cock against her arse cheeks so she assumed he was not done with her yet. “And as far as his bottom line goes, he’s right. But that old goblin has forgotten what it feels like to be young and to have desires, if he ever had any in the first place. The old goblin has children and even grandchildren, but I’ve never seen him so much as look in his wife’s direction.” It took next to no time for Rockson to get hard again. She could feel his hardness poking against her thigh before he’d even finished speaking, and then he stepped back.

“Turn back to me,” he said. Juniper turned around to face him, and he pointed at his feet. “Get down on all fours, facing away from me.” She did so quickly, and now he got into position behind her and the head of his cock went to her arse hole. “Gierk may have forgotten what to do with a woman, or maybe he just never cared.” He pushed forward, and Juniper grunted as her bum was penetrated for the first time in nearly a full day. “But I haven’t forgotten. And most of the rest of the goblin nation hasn’t either, which I’m sure you’re going to find out soon enough.”

Rockson got into the buggering quickly, thrusting his hips hard, forcing his cock into her bum deep and even smacking her arse cheeks with his hand. He had a decently-sized cock and there was a fair bit of strength in his spanks as well, but Juniper was more focused on his words than on what he was physically doing to her.

Her time with Gierk was nearly at an end. Tomorrow morning she was going to be handed over to whoever had purchased her next, and she would have a new set of rules, expectations and responsibilities. Rockson was right in saying that Gierk had no desire in her; she could probably count the number of times he’d physically touched her on one hand, and none of those times had been remotely sexual. And despite that, her week had been exhausting and humiliating.

What would her next temporary owner be like? Would they want to fuck her as much as possible, as the High King had? Would they look to use her body for their own financial gain, as Gierk had? Or was she going to be in for something else, something new? She wasn’t sure she wanted to find out what was next for her, but tomorrow would begin another new phase of her stay with the goblins whether she was ready for it or not.

**

“Scrub it again.”

Juniper looked down at the spotless table in frustration, but she didn’t bother to argue with Gierk. He wanted her to scrub it again, so she would scrub it again. He would only be her master for a matter of hours now, but he could make those last few hours quite miserable for her if she gave him reason to do so.

As Juniper scrubbed, Gierk’s assistant, back from whatever issue had kept her out, handed him the ledger for his approval. He flipped through it, pausing to mutter something to himself every so often, and then he nodded and handed it back to her.

“Our numbers are up significantly,” Gierk said. “You did not come cheaply, human, but you were more than worth the expense.” What was Juniper supposed to think about that? Was she supposed to feel pride?

“Sales did drop on the final day, however,” the assistant pointed out. “They didn’t fall drastically, but there was still a noticeable decline.”

“Yes,” Gierk said. “They were within the acceptable range, but there was still a drop. And if the human slave had been with us any longer the decline would have continued despite our best efforts.” My best efforts, you mean, Juniper thought to herself, though she was not stupid enough to say it. She just kept her head down and continued to scrub the desk.

“It’s good we only had her for one week then,” the assistant said. Gee, don’t I feel SO welcome here!, Juniper thought.

“Indeed. If the High King had made that first period any longer than one week I may well have passed on the opportunity,” Gierk said. “I also would not have bothered to bid on the second period if someone else had spent more for the first than I was willing to spend. The human is a curiosity, nothing more, and the only way to get good value out of such curiosities is to exploit them when there is still a level of intrigue surrounding them. Many goblins had seen the human before, but most of them only from a distance, or only in passing as it was walked on its leash. This week was the first chance most of the nation might have to see it up close, or touch it if they paid for the right. The curiosity will only diminish with time.”

Okay, now Juniper felt really welcome. She’d already known he thought of her as a commodity to be bought and sold, but hearing him casually talk about how her value would drop once the newness had rubbed off and the goblins got used to her being around wasn’t exactly pleasant. And neither was them talking about her like she wasn’t even there, but that was nothing new. She was just a tool to him, not a person with feelings.

“Do you know who purchased the second period with the human?” the assistant asked. Juniper perked up at the question. Maybe she could gain some information here that would give her some idea of what was next for her after her time as Gierk’s piece of merchandise was finished.

“Yes,” Gierk said. “The human will be turned over to Urg in the morning.” Juniper’s eyes narrowed. Why did that name sound familiar to her?

“That should be interesting,” the assistant said. Juniper didn’t think she’d ever heard the dour female goblin sound amused, but it was there in her voice now. There was even a slight quirk of her lips, which was as close as she’d ever come to smiling. That parody of a smile did not make Juniper happy.

“I suppose,” Gierk said, not sounding very interested in it himself. “Urg’s hatred for humans is legend. He takes after his namesake in that way.” So that was where Juniper had heard the name! Her memory sufficiently jogged, she could remember Binns droning on about Urg the Unclean leading some goblin rebellion or other. It hadn’t meant anything to her at the time, but if this Urg was anything like the old Urg this could be very, very bad for Juniper.

“I’m sure they’ll have a fun week together,” the assistant said, eyes flicking to Juniper for half a second. Juniper scowled to herself and refocused her efforts on her scrubbing, which had admittedly fallen lax in the last minute or so.

“The price for the second period was not as high, and the High King also didn’t impose a strict time limit,” Gierk said. “Urg actually purchased two weeks.”

Juniper closed her eyes. Two weeks with a goblin who apparently had a passionate hatred for humans. Lovely. She had a feeling she might soon look back on her week with Gierk as the good old days.


	7. Chapter 7, Days 22 - ? The House of Urg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioner's Note - The writer decided to do a split with this chapter, as they felt there was a bit too much to cover in one session. I agreed after reading the chaps. Both parts are done, but I'm holding some in reserve as usual - we still seem to be on an 'every two weeks' rotation, but things can happen, as you well know.

Chapter 7, Days 22 - ?

The House of Urg

It was with a sense of impending doom that Juniper Potter allowed herself to be led by the leash from the decontamination shower to the area where she would be handed off to her next ‘owner.’ She hadn’t been told anything officially, but based on what she’d heard while Gierk was talking to his assistant she had a feeling the next two weeks were not going to be pleasant for her.

One of the High King’s servants had arrived at Gierk’s dwelling early in the morning to take her off to be prepared before she was turned over to Urg. She’d been scrubbed down thoroughly, and they’d been sure to give her a fresh shave as well. Her cunt was smooth and devoid of hair, and she was freshly clean as she was to be presented to the next goblin that had purchased time with her. Once she was turned over to Urg, however, it would all be up to him what her days consisted of for the next two weeks.

She was led into a moderately sized dwelling by the female holding the leash, and after her eyes did a quick scan of the room she judged there to be at least half a dozen goblins standing there waiting, at least that she could see. None of them looked to be obviously wealthy or important, so she honestly didn’t know what to expect. Which of these half dozen or so goblins was Urg, the one who apparently hated humans so much but had jumped up to become only the second to buy her services from the High King and the goblin nation?

The High King’s aide bypassed two younger-looking goblins who were staring at her with what looked to be a combination of loathing and lust that gave Juniper a very uneasy feeling. She felt somewhat relieved that neither of them were Urg, but the look on the face of the older goblin who her guide actually stopped in front of didn’t make her feel much better. 

“I come on behalf of the honored High King to present you with the human slave you have purchased two weeks with,” the aide said. She held out the leash to the older goblin, who took it stiffly.

“You have my thanks,” he said, and while his face could not said to be warm even by goblin standards, he did at least look somewhat respectful as he regarded the aide. But then his eyes focused on Juniper, and respect was one of the last words that would have ever come to her mind. She had not seen hatred like that directed at her since Voldemort. Not even Naglaff, the goblin she’d met during her initial introduction to servitude who had lost his brother during the Gringotts break-in and break-out which had led Juniper into this predicament into the first place, had looked at her with quite this much hatred. She didn’t know if the older goblin had any intention of fucking her, but if he did it was not going to be a gentle experience for her even by goblin standards. And even if he didn’t fuck her, she had a feeling she was going to be in for a rough time regardless.

“I will be back two weeks from today to reclaim her,” the aide said. “Until then she is yours to do with as you will, so long as you do not violate the terms lain out by our honored High King before you agreed to purchase her.”

“I will not violate the terms,” he said, though he did not sound happy about it. Juniper got the feeling that he was upset that there would be any sort of restrictions placed over him in his treatment of her, and she had never been more thankful that she’d thought to negotiate certain protections into her contract before she agreed to sign it. There was nothing she would put past a goblin like this that looked at her like that.

The aide nodded and left, and once she was gone all eyes turned to her. She soon discovered that her original count had been off because three more goblins emerged from elsewhere inside the dwelling, pushing the total up to nine. She wasn’t quite sure of the dynamics here, but this was obviously a very different scenario than what she’d dealt with when Gierk had been her master.

“Why do you stand before me, human?” Urg asked. 

“Because you purchased ownership of me for the next two weeks, master,” Juniper said quickly, making sure to keep her tone meek and bow her head submissively. She wanted to give him no reason to be angry with her, or angrier than he already was by her simple presence at least.

It was a futile effort. No sooner had she spoken the words than Urg snarled at her and nodded his head firmly while looking to one of the goblins behind her. Juniper grunted in surprise when said goblin smacked her across the arse with a whip, but that was just the beginning of her problems. While she was still reacting to the unexpected spank that she couldn’t understand how she’d deserved, Urg smacked her across the legs with his wooden walking staff. That made Juniper yelp. She was used to being painfully spanked and whipped across the arse by this point with how often it had happened, but a shot to the shins like this was unexpected, and that made it hurt all the more.

“Did you come here to educate me, human trash?!” Urg spat.

“N-no, master! Of course not, master!” Juniper felt her eyes fill with tears. She’d thought she’d braced herself for what was to come today, but she’d been wrong. She did not know what she was in for, and she was panicking.

“I didn’t ask you why you’re in my presence,” Urg said, shaking his head and looking at her like she was incredibly stupid. “I asked you why you’re standing before me! Humans are not worthy to stand before goblins, and my family and I intend to teach you of your place! For the next two weeks you will not stand on your feet, ever, unless you are told to do so by one of us! Is that understood?!”

“Yes, master!” Juniper dropped to her knees so quickly that they banged painfully against the hard cavern floor, but she ignored her pain. It was far more important that she showed Urg and what was apparently his family that she was going to be obedient.

"That is better, human trash," Urg said, though he didn't sound happy. She wondered if he was upset because he was looking forward to continuing her punishment. "That is where you belong. You do not deserve to stand on your feet when among your betters. Do you understand that, human trash? Do you understand how worthless you actually are, and how fortunate you are that the honored High King didn't demand your head, along with your friends', for the atrocities you committed in Gringotts?"

"Yes, master!" she said. "Yes, I understand! I am so grateful to the High King and the goblin nation for allowing me to make up for my crimes by serving you!"

"You understand?" Urg growled. He nodded again, and she received a whip lash across her back. It stung, but while Juniper did grimace she did not cry out. She wasn't sure what reaction they were hoping for from her here, but withstanding the pain felt like it might earn her a bit more respect. "How could you ever understand? You have lived your entire life in ignorance! For hundreds of years, you humans have tried to hold the goblin nation down! You have discriminated against us, you have looked down on us, you have restricted us from your magic and you have treated us like servants!" 

Juniper licked her dry lips, only now realizing just what a bad time she was in for. This level of hatred ran centuries deep, and one look around the hostile faces glaring at her showed that the rest of Urg's family all shared his deep-seated loathing for all of humanity. How could she possibly convince them that she was going to be an obedient servant for the next two weeks and an asset to the goblin nation for the next year? How could she avoid being treated harshly and abused when they looked at her with such contempt not just because of her own actions made while attempting to stop Voldemort and end the war, but blamed all of humanity for their current standing in the world?

"And any time the goblin nation stands up for itself and attempts to claim the rights and the respect that it is due, you humans take up your wands and make sure we're held down!" one of the younger goblins said. "But the wizards are weak right now! This was our chance! Your people are still recovering from another of your foolish wars amongst yourselves! The goblin nation has never had a better chance to take what it is owed!"

"That is why I urged the High King to strike now," Urg said. He was quieter now, but his voice had somehow gotten even angrier and more menacing. "My son is right. There has never been a greater opportunity for the goblin nation to strike back at the wizards and earn equality for ourselves than right now, at this very moment. Your people will need months to pick up the pieces after the end of the war and the destruction of that fool Voldemort. They're not ready for another rebellion. We could have struck swiftly and gained the upper hand on your people before they could even mobilize a defense. And you saw that, didn't you, human? That's why you accepted the High King's terms. You wanted to protect your people from righteous goblin rage and vengeance, didn't you?"

Juniper licked her lips, afraid to answer honestly. Yes, she had seen that. She wasn't sure that the goblins' chance of victory would have been as assured as Urg seemed to believe they were, but she had definitely seen that they could ill afford having to deal with another rebellion so soon after the war with Voldemort. That had had a lot to do with why she'd agreed to her year of servitude in the first place, along with her desire to keep Ron and Hermione safe from any potential retaliation by settling their debts herself. She'd thought it was the best option for all involved, and while she still did believe it had been the best thing for the wizarding world, it looked like it might cost her dearly. It already had, of course; she was here, bearing the burden of keeping the peace herself for the next year. But she could hear in his voice how badly Urg had wanted the rebellion to happen, and he clearly blamed her for it not happening. He might even be correct in doing so. She had a feeling anything she said would result in anger, so she bit her tongue.

Silence was not an option either. Urg made that clear by smacking her across the face with his hand. Juniper's head turned with the blow, and she gasped as the stinging impact shot through her. Even with using only his bare hand rather than a whip or anything of the sort, being smacked across the face hurt a great deal. She could feel her jaw stinging from the force of the blow. Urg might be an older goblin but he still packed plenty of power, plus he had his rage of humanity fueling him.

"I asked you a question, human trash!" he screamed. "Answer me! Did you accept the goblin nation's contract because you feared your people would be vulnerable to another rebellion should you refuse?"

"Yes!" Juniper said. Her voice trembled, and she was very afraid of how he would react, but silence was not going to be tolerated and she feared he might punish her even more harshly if she lied. The truth was the only option available to her, no matter how angry it might make Urg and his family. "Yes, master! I agreed to sign the contract because I wanted to keep the wizarding world out of another conflict so soon after the war with Voldemort and the Death Eaters! I feared what a goblin rebellion might do to us right now, so I sacrificed myself to settle the debt for the attack on Gringotts!"

"Of course you did," Urg said. He still sounded angry, but he wasn't any angrier than he'd already been at least. She wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. "And the High King accepted your year of servitude and quelled the growing talk of rebellion. We were doing our best to make our brothers and sisters see that we would never have a better moment than this, but the High King is too powerful and too respected. We knew that a single human spending a year in service of the nation was not a worthy compromise when the alternative was freedom, even if said human was the so-called Girl-Who-Lived who her people put on a pedestal. What good was humbling one human witch when freedom, true freedom, was within our grasp? But did the High King listen?" Juniper stared at Urg and bit her lip, knowing the answer to that question. "Did he, human?"

"No, master," she said once she realized he wanted her to answer even if they both already knew the truth. "He did not listen, master. He authorized the signing of the contract."

"Correct, human," Urg said. "Against our wishes, the High King sacrificed the best chance at freedom that the goblin nation has ever had and will ever have, and in return we got you. We got you for one year, and you even managed to negotiate more rights for yourself than most slaves ever get." Juniper would hardly call any of the terms she'd insisted on unreasonable, but she wisely kept her mouth shut and did not disagree with Urg's opinion. "A poor tradeoff for our freedom, I would say. What about you, human? If your people had been oppressed for centuries, would you trade away a chance at fighting for your freedom to have one measly servant for a single year?"

"No, master," she said quietly. "I wouldn't." She felt like there was honestly far more at play here and this situation was more complex than Urg was making it out to be, but the answer to the specific question that he'd posed was obvious enough, and she felt like she had no choice but to give her honest answer.

"Of course you wouldn't," he said, nodding as his lips lifted in what she supposed was a smile. "You may be human trash, but you're not stupid. But here we are. Our cries for rebellion were silenced, and we're stuck with you. But the least my family and I could do is have our time with the human that the nation has sacrificed so much for. 

"We're not exactly the wealthiest of the families, though the name of our honored ancestor Urg the Unclean still earns us respect among the right sort of families. But my five adult sons and I, plus my three of-age grandsons, pooled our gold together to be able to afford this early session with you," Urg said. 

"It would have been more affordable if we'd waited until later in your service, when the curiosity had died down," what she assumed was one of his son said. "But we couldn't afford to wait. If you're going to spend a year among the nation, you need to be taught your true worth among us early on, and we can't afford to leave that responsibility to anyone else."

"We might have failed to convince the rest of the nation and the High King to stand up and fight for its freedom, but we can make sure you learn your value," another son said.

"You are nothing," a third explained. "You are worthless. And over the next two weeks, you will come to see just how worthless you are."

**

Juniper had not been fucked in four days.

Before she'd come here that wouldn't have been such a remarkable thing. It wasn't like she and Neville had been shagging every day, or even every other day or anything like that. But since coming to the goblin nation the question every day hadn't been whether or not she would be fucked; it was how often. All of that had changed since her leash had been put in the hands of Urg, however.

It wasn't so long ago that Juniper would have believed that four days without being fucked by a goblin would be a very welcome thing for her, but the truth was that she would go back to her previous exhausting period of being the High King's exclusive property in a heartbeat. She would even take the week she'd spent working in Gierk's shop, humiliating and degrading as it had been, over what she was dealing with now.

There were multiple reasons behind that. One was that there could be a certain level of pleasure to be found from being fucked by a goblin. It wasn't something she'd walked into happily and not something she would have ever expected to find any pleasure from before she signed her contract, but Juniper had slowly come to accept that her body could find enjoyment from being fucked hard by a goblin with a big cock who knew how to use it. She hadn't realized how much she had grown accustomed to being shagged by a goblin (or several goblins, as the case usually was) until she'd suddenly gone the better part of a week without being touched sexually.

That wasn't to say she wasn't being touched at all, of course. There was still plenty of touching going on here. Urg, his five sons and three grandsons were not ignoring her as Gierk largely had. All nine of them paid her nearly constant attention, and did not keep their hands to themselves. And that was the other reason she would gladly return to any of her previous owners.

Smack!

"You are worthless, human."

Smack!

"You are not fit to breathe the same air as a member of the goblin nation."

Smack!

"Without your wand, you are nothing. Without your wand, you are powerless."

Smack!

How many times had the paddle come down on her arse today? How many times had a member of Urg's family told her she was worthless and didn't deserve food or water today? Juniper didn't bother to count the number of spanks, but she would bet a considerable sum of gold that if you tallied not just the spanks and whip lashes from today but also from the three days that preceded it, the total would be in the thousands. Her arse had been stinging, sore and bruised for days on end now, to the point that she tried to sleep on her belly as much as possible (when she was allowed to sleep, that is. Her sleep generally was fitful, and it was never more than a few precious hours before one of the goblins would wake her up for some sort of 'punishment.')

She didn't actually have to do anything wrong in order to be punished, at least not with this group. They were punishing her for the crime of existing, for the crime of being human, and if they ever needed anything more specific than that they always had the reality that it was her presence in the goblin nation and her acceptance of this year of servitude that had served as the payment that staved off the rebellion their family had pushed so hard for.

There was a time that Juniper had thought being fucked by goblins would be the lowest point she could reach over this year, but she now realized how mistaken that belief had been. The High King had fucked her incredibly hard, and there had been no confusion about who held all of the power in that 'relationship', but he had at least treated her like a living thing. Even Gierk, who cared nothing for her and saw her as little more than a business opportunity, had at least assigned some value to her. He'd turned her into a whore, yes, but he had exploited her body for his own benefit. That he'd done so and it had been a successful investment by his own admission spoke to Juniper being of value to him, whether or not he desired her sexually or even cared whether she lived or died.

This was different. This was worse. Urg and his family didn't see any value in her other than as a convenient target for them to unleash their rage. They had inherited their ancestor Urg the Unclean's hatred for humanity, and they were taking out centuries of dislike on her. They truly did believe she was worthless and took every opportunity to remind her of their belief, whether through physical punishment or verbal abuse or simple denial of basic things. They took her out for regular breaks so she could relieve herself, as they didn't want her to befoul Urg's home where she was kept, but food and water were scarce. They provided only the bare minimum to make sure that her body didn't give out on her. Juniper had experienced hunger before during her childhood with the Dursleys, especially when she'd done something to really upset Uncle Vernon, but even that could not compare to this. She had never appreciated or understood how good she'd had it until she could no longer rely on a proper amount of food and drink throughout the day.

Between the punishment, the near-starvation and the constant verbal humiliation, Juniper could not say what was worst. There wasn't much point in considering the matter anyway, because all of it was a constant presence in her life. Her days consisted of remaining locked in Urg's residence while the rest of his family went about their days. His sons and grandchildren all worked and served the goblin nation in some capacity, so they came and went as their schedules demanded, and participated in her degradation whenever they had the opportunity. Their availability was spread out enough that there was generally at least one or two of them there to torment her at all times, which only made things worse for Juniper. It wasn't even like her days with Gierk, where she'd at least had time to rest after his shop was closed and he went back to ignoring her general existence. There was no rest for Juniper now.

And in the unlikely event that none of Urg's offspring were on hand, the patriarch of the family was always there to treat Juniper to his unique brand of torment. He was retired now, so he had nowhere to be like his sons and grandsons. He did leave on occasion, but only when there several other members of the family on hand to pick up the slack for him. Otherwise he was always there, and if he felt whatever was currently happening to her wasn't harsh enough he would not hesitate to interject. All nine of them hated her, but Urg hated her with a passion and an intensity that may very well have been unmatched by even Voldemort. At least with Voldemort there was a more tangible reason for his hatred of her. She had been the one prophesized to have the power he knew not, the power to stand between him and the eternal life he desired. For Urg, his own self-preservation didn't even enter into the equation. He hated her because she was a human, and he punished her on behalf of her entire species. He might have additional cause to despise her because she and the High King had reached a compromise that prevented the rebellion he wanted so much, but Juniper doubted his treatment of her would have been any better even if she’d had nothing to do with that. He’d hated her before she was even born, much less before her, Ron and Hermione broke into and out of Gringotts or before she became a slave for a year to avert a potential rebellion. How could she hope to earn even the slightest mercy for herself? His opinion of her had been decided long before she’d ever set foot in his residence.

**

“Would you like this, human?”

Juniper stared at the piece of meat that Drogl, Urg’s eldest grandson, was dangling in front of her. She tried not to drool or pant like a dog might when his owner showed him his food bowl, but it was difficult. The meat looked rawer than Juniper usually liked it, but after the past four days of barely eating at all it looked like the most delicious thing she’d ever seen in her life.

“I would, master,” she said. “But I am not worthy of it, master. I am not worthy of anything.” She wanted that meat badly, but she’d had the opinions of Urg and his family driven home over the last four days. She knew better than to think that they would believe that she deserved anything.

Different members of Urg’s family seemed to have different attitudes on her and how they felt about taunting her and abusing her. Most of them viewed it with a sort of stern responsibility, as if it was a job rather than something they derived any actual pleasure from. Drogl was different though. He seemed to find the whole thing amusing. His physical punishments of her lacked the force of most of the rest of them, and often his father Lorg or grandfather Urg would scold him for not taking it seriously enough. Juniper would bet that he didn’t care as much about the vendetta against humans that his family carried, but that didn’t mean he was kinder to her than the others. He just seemed to view the entire thing as more of a game. He wouldn’t deny her the food because he hated her and wanted her to suffer; he would do it because he found it entertaining.

“No, you’re not,” Drogl said, amused. He tore off a chunk of the meat with his teeth and made Juniper watch hungrily. After chewing and swallowing, he looked back at her. “But I might be willing to give you some, if you earn it, that is. Would you like to earn the rest of this meat, human?” Juniper wanted to say yes; she wanted to beg for him to throw her that meat so she could devour it. But she knew better. If she let on just how much she wanted it, Drogl would be sure to deny her.

“Only if you feel that I am worthy, master,” she said quietly. He chuckled at her response.

“I’m not sure if you’re worthy yet,” he said. He placed the meat down on the table to his left, and she resisted the urge to whimper at the tasty meat moving away from her. “But I’m going to find out.” 

He undid his brown trousers and let them fall around his feet, exposing a cock that was of a respectable size. Now Juniper understood. She had not had any sexual demands made of her yet by Urg or any member of his family, but she’d seen lust in the eyes of some of them, particularly the three grandsons. It was a bit surprising that it had taken this long for any of them to move to make use of her, but maybe Urg had wanted her to be sufficiently broken before they moved on to that stage of her time with them. 

“Shall I please you with my mouth, master?” she asked. She found herself more excited by the possibility than she would have ever thought possible. Sucking a goblin’s cock was familiar; in a strange way it was even comfortable by this point. It would certainly be preferable to the spankings and lashings that had become the norm with Urg and his family, and maybe she would even get something resembling an actual meal out of it too.

“Not just yet,” Drogl said with a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m not sure that your mouth is fit to touch my cock. I know my grandfather would tell me I shouldn’t lower myself to touch a disgusting human like you. My father would tell me I shouldn’t offer you anything and should have just whipped my cock out and shoved it down your throat if I wanted to use you. But I think they’re both wrong. 

“My grandfather is a proud goblin, but I think his views are outdated. He wouldn’t sully himself to touch you, at least not in a sexual way. He thinks humans are beneath him. I do too, but just because you’re beneath me doesn’t mean I can’t make use of you. If anything it makes you an even more attractive option to fuck. I’m not married yet, but when I am I’ll be expected to show my wife a certain level of respect. I’ll need to keep her feelings and wishes in mind while I’m fucking her. But I don’t need to do that with you, now do I? You’re nothing to me. I can fuck you as hard as I want to without a care in the world. My grandfather thinks you’re worthless, but really he is just too foolish and stuck in the old ways to see that you humans have your uses. ”

Juniper sat back on her knees and listened to the young goblin with surprise. It was fortunate for him that Urg was out of the residence and meeting up with some of his old contemporaries at the moment, because he would not have liked to hear his grandson disparage him in such a way. But it was just her and Drogl here for the moment, so he was free to say whatever he pleased. 

“My father is a little better, but only a little,” Drogl continued. He was slowly stroking his cock now, and Juniper watched his hand pump that green shaft. It disturbed her how entranced she was by the motion, even if she could rationalize it as a side effect of having gone so many days without sex after getting accustomed to being fucked multiple times a day every day. “He can at least see that you have value; that there is fun to be had in fucking you. But he would have me grab you by that ridiculous hair of yours and fuck your face, or flip you over and fuck you on your hands and knees. He doesn’t see how much more fun it could be to make you do all of the work. So tell me, human: do you want to earn that meat?”

“Yes, master!” she said. Now that she knew what he was looking for she allowed a little more of her desperation to show, though to be truthful it was getting harder to hide anyway. Her stomach was rumbling.

“Beg for it,” he said. His hand was stroking his cock faster now.

“Please, master!” she said right away. “Even though I don’t deserve it, please give me that meat!”

“Come crawl over here and suck my cock,” he said. “Suck it like there’s nothing in the world you’d rather be doing. Suck it like I’m some stupid wand waver you’re in love with and want to impress. Show me what you can do.”

“Yes, master!” She crawled forward on her hands and knees, crossing the distance between them quickly while he stood there and waited for her. 

Juniper nearly took him in her hand and tried to shove his cock all the way down her throat right from the very beginning, but she stopped herself. He’d said he wanted her to suck his cock like she was in love with him and wanted to impress him. This called for more than just a mindless deep throating of his cock. He wanted something special.

“It’s so big and hard, master,” she cooed as she wrapped her hand around his cock and smacked herself across the cheek with it. “You’re so nice and hard for me.” She rubbed her face against the head of his cock as if it was something soft and cuddly.

“And do you deserve it?” he asked. “Do you deserve a cock like mine?”

“No!” she said. “I don’t deserve it, master!” He might not have the raw hatred for her that Urg had, but he still looked down on her and wanted to put her in her place. He just wanted to do it in his own way.

“So don’t you think you should thank me for giving you such an honor?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you! Thank you, master!” Juniper said fervently. She sounded so convincing that she could almost convince herself that she genuinely meant it and was legitimately grateful to him for allowing her to play with his cock.

“You’re welcome, human trash.” His words were insulting, but his tone was soft and gentle as any goblin she’d spoken to. This was just another example of Drogl playing with her. “Now accept your gift. Suck my cock. Show me what you can do.”

“Yes, master.” Juniper took the head of his cock between her lips and began to suckle at it. She looked into his eyes the entire time, letting him see her staring at him as she slowly began to bob her head lower and take more of his cock in.

She took her time, bobbing slowly and gradually sucking him. She was capable of going much harder and taking him deep right away. That had become a routine for her while working for Gierk, where efficiency and keeping things moving was key, but right now her job was to devote all of her attention to Drogl and show him what she could do. If he asked her to swallow him whole, she would do it. But for now she would show him more of what she could do.

Juniper used a variety of different approaches on Drogl. She shook her head from side to side, and then had him poke her cheek out. She would slowly lower her head to take more of him down, just to show him that she could do it, and then she would pull her mouth off of him altogether so she could simply lick and kiss at his sensitive cockhead. Then she would suck on his balls while stroking his cock, or smacking it on her face. He’d asked her to show him what she could do, and Juniper did just that. She wasn’t sure she’d ever shown anyone such a wide range of tactics in one go.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough of that,” Drogl said. “Pull your mouth off of my cock now, human.”

Juniper pulled off of him immediately and stared at him, hoping she hadn’t done something wrong. Had she gotten carried away? Should she have focused less on showing him all of the different things she’d learned and more on simply making him feel good?

“That was good, human,” he said, apparently answering that question. “To think that my grandfather would have missed out on that entirely, and my father wouldn’t have given you a chance to show what you could do before he tried to make you gag on his cock. I love them both, but they’re fools when it comes to this. You did very well.”

“Thank you, master,” she said, bowing her head low. “It was my honor to serve you.” She would like to try and convince herself that she was merely trying to get and stay in his good graces so he might give her the hunk of meat he’d dangled in front of her at the start of all of this, but it wasn’t like he’d demanded this of her or even suggested it. She’d said this on her own, and with a surety that frightened her.

“Now it will be your honor to get fucked by me,” he said. “And I want to hear how much you’re enjoying it too. I don’t want you to try and keep quiet or pretend this is just something you’re putting up with. I want to hear how much you like getting fucked by my goblin cock.”

“Of course, master,” she said. “I can’t wait to get fucked by your cock, master.”

“Of course you can’t,” he said. “Now spin away from me and stick your arse out towards me.”

She spun around so her head was pointing at the door and wiggled her hips back at Drogl. If he wanted a show from her, she would give him a show. She would let him know just how much she wanted this,

“Fuck me, master!” she said. “Give me your cock, please! I need it so badly!” The sad truth was that there was more truth here than she would care to admit. She might be embellishing things at least slightly, but she really did need to get fucked. She would have preferred it if she’d been able to walk out of here and get fucked by Neville instead, or at least someone who cared about her or didn’t actively dislike her and think that her only value was as a sex toy. But that wasn’t her reality, and it wouldn’t be for the next year. For the next year she would only have the likes of Drogl to turn to, and she would have to make the most of it.

“Since you asked so nicely, human, I will give you what you need so much,” he said. She felt his cock press against her, and then he slammed inside of her with a massive thrust. “I hope you realize how lucky you are. Most humans never have the chance to get fucked by a goblin, but you’ll get to do so for an entire year. You may take more goblin cock than any human in history. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“It sounds wonderful, master!” she said. Truthfully it sounded far preferable to the way she’d passed her last several days. 

“Enjoy it, human,” he said. “I’m going to fuck you as hard as I can.” 

He wasn’t kidding. He thrust into her hard, and even though it wasn’t in the running for the biggest cock she’d had down here, it was still a nice size. Perhaps more importantly for her, it was the first cock she’d had in nearly five days by this point, and that made it feel all the better to Juniper as he filled her up. 

She would have moaned enthusiastically as he fucked her no matter what. It could have felt like the most revolting thing in the world and she still would have done her best to convince him that she felt amazing, both to avoid punishment and to try and earn that meat he’d teased her with. But there was no need for her to feign enjoyment here. 

“Yes, master!” she groaned as he slammed his hips against her and filled her with his cock. “Yes, it feels so good! You’re so big inside of me!”

“Aren’t you lucky, human?” he asked. He smacked her across the arse several times in between thrusts, and despite how horribly sore her bum was it still felt almost enjoyable to her. “Aren’t you lucky to have a goblin fucking you like this?”

“Yes, master! I’m so lucky!” she shouted. “So lucky!”

“I’ve wanted to do this to you from the first day I saw you, the day that the High King claimed you,” he said. He kept fucking her hard, but Juniper heard every word. “It was so annoying to have to wait this long for the opportunity, but my grandfather and father insisted that you had to learn your place before any of us could even think of honoring you with our cocks. I was afraid it might last even longer. Luckily you’ve become docile enough that even Urg decided he could grant us permission. My cousins will surely want their own shot at you soon, and I’d bet my father will use you at some point too. But I knew I had to be the first. That’s why I made sure to rearrange my schedule at the smithy so I’d have tonight off. And it was worth it. This pussy was worth it.”

“I’m honored, master!” she groaned. He gathered a clump of her hair in his hand and tugged on it hard, pulling her head back painfully. She gasped. “Thank you for giving me what I need!”

He did, indeed, give her what she needed. In spite of all the humiliation surrounding it, and all that he and his family had done to make her feel worthless, she needed this cock. It was shameful, but she needed it, and there was no denying that simple fact. She needed it so much that she moaned like a whore as his deep thrusts fucked an orgasm out of her, something that amused him greatly.

“Yes, human!” he said, laughing from behind her while he fucked her. “Let me hear you scream! Scream as you cum on my cock! Scream while you’re fucked like only a proud member of the goblin nation can fuck you!” 

Scream Juniper did. She screamed through her orgasm, she screamed when he let go of her hair and pushed her neck down to stare at the ground, and she screamed louder still when he stuck a finger inside of her arse. He was getting into it, and so was she.

“I see you’ve wasted no time in taking advantage of the new privileges I’ve given you.”

Juniper’s head snapped up to see Urg standing in the doorway to his residence, staring at her with the same hatred he always did. Drogl paused, his cock still buried inside of her, though he slowly pulled his thumb out of her arse.

“Welcome back, grandfather,” he said uncertainly.


	8. Chapter 8, Days 22 - ? The House of Urg, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half of Juniper's time with the descendants of Urg the Unclean.
> 
> Warning; This chapter is a bit rougher on Juniper than the previous ones. If corporal punishment, public use, and verbal humiliation are offensive to you...

Chapter 8, Days 22 - ?

The House of Urg, Part 2

“Don’t stop on my account, boy,” Urg said gruffly. “I know how eager you’ve been to fuck the worthless human. So show me. You think you can dominate her the way she needs to be dominated? Do it.”

“Yes, grandfather!” Drogl said. For all his talk when it had been just the two of them, it was obvious that he had a healthy respect or at the very least fear of his grandfather. He’d already been fucking her hard and he got back to it as soon as Urg ordered him to do so, but there was a different level of intensity to it now as he attempted to prove himself to his grandfather. Whatever he might say, he definitely wanted the approval of his grandfather.

He was doing a very good job of showing how hard he could fuck her, at least from Juniper’s perspective. He smacked her arse harder than ever before, pulled on her hair and even fingered her bum. It was enough to make Juniper gasp and groan, but facing Urg as she was, she could see that he was not impressed.

“Is that the best you can do?” Urg shook his head. “The men in my family have grown soft. If you’re going to sully yourself by fucking the human, at least make her feel it.”

Drogl pulled out of her, brought his cock to her arse and shoved inside. Juniper hissed in a combination of pleasure and pain, and both feelings only grew more pronounced once he started to bugger her properly. The young goblin sawed his cock in and out of her arse, and while he did that, his grandfather got involved physically.

Urg wasn’t interested in fucking her; that truth remained evident. He didn’t take off his clothes or whip out his cock, and she saw not even a trace of lust or desire on his face. He felt nothing but contempt for her, and he acted not to fuck her but to hurt and humiliate her. He brought his hands to the back of her head and pushed down on her neck, forcing her head so low that it touched the floor. It was painful on her neck, and the fact that Drogl continued to fuck her arse hard throughout it only aggravated the tension in her body.

“You don’t deserve to have a goblin cock inside of you, you disgusting piece of human filth,” Urg said. “You didn’t deserve it in your cunt and you don’t even deserve it in your rear, and if I had my way no self-respecting goblin would ever let you near their cock. I feel sure that my noble ancestor Urg the Unclean would be ashamed of the younger members of my family for lusting after you. But times have changed, they tell me. They insist that a goblin man doesn’t debase himself by fucking a lowly human. They believe that by showing you how a goblin can fuck, they’re proving their superiority over you. Is that still something you believe, Drogl?”

“I feel pretty superior to her right now, grandfather,” Drogl said. “The human has my cock in her rear, and she loves it. What could be more effective than that? Anyone can make a human feel pain, especially with their weak flesh. But making them feel pleasure, making them see and appreciate goblin strength? That will stick with her forever, long after she’s served her time among the Goblin Nation and the High King allows her to go live back with the rest of the humans.”

“Is that true, worthless human?” Urg asked after a few moments of silence. “Do you enjoy feeling my grandson bugger you with his big goblin cock?”

“Yes, master!” Juniper said quickly. “It feels so good!” While that was obviously the answer both goblins wanted to hear, it was also true. The cock was buggering her harder and faster than could really be considered comfortable, and the pressure Urg’s bony hands were putting on her head and neck was a constant pain. But in spite of all of that, or perhaps even because of it, Juniper was legitimately enjoying this. Maybe it was to be expected that her body was becoming more and more receptive to such rough treatment. After all, she wasn’t getting anything in the way of soft touches or gentle caresses down here. Rough and demanding sex was as much as she could hope for, and it stood to reason that her body would warm up to being used this way. Even rough sex, hair pulling, spanking and humiliation was better than being ignored and unsatisfied.

“I wonder if that was an answer given out of self-preservation, or if you truly meant it,” Urg said. She rushed to show him the truth.

“I mean it, master!” she said. “I meant every word! His cock feels so good inside of me!”

“Hmm.” Urg hummed thoughtfully, and though his hands remained in place on the back of her head, he stayed silent while Drogl continued to bugger her. The only sounds present were the sounds of Drogl’s hips meeting her flesh as he thrust forward, his hand smacking her arse and the moans all of it brought out of her. She would have done her best to sound excited no matter the circumstances, but she didn’t even need to try to feign enjoyment now. Juniper loved this. She was rapidly descending into someone every bit as depraved and cock-hungry as the goblins loved to claim she was, and it was growing harder and harder to feel bothered about that fact.

“See, grandfather?” Drogl laughed. “Can you doubt it now? Listen to how she moans! It isn’t just the old methods you employ that are effective in teaching the human her rightful place beneath us.”

“You may be right,” Urg said slowly. It sounded like he was reluctant to admit he might have been mistaken about something, but the proof was right there in front of him. 

“Thinking of joining in, grandfather?” Drogl asked. The elder goblin hissed.

“Don’t even joke about something so vile!” Urg spat. “I may admit that your way has its uses, but I am not about to soil myself by touching the disgusting human!” Obviously he meant touching her in a sexual way, since he’d had no problem spanking and whipping her and was holding her head down even now.

“Have it your way,” Drogl said. His earlier cocky playfulness was back in full force now that he’d gotten his grandfather to admit his buggering was working. “That just means more for me.”

**

That day with Drogl had brought about a major shift in Juniper’s time with Urg and his family. They continued to verbally and physically abuse her on a nearly constant basis. Now just as then, she was kept up to the point of exhaustion, and the family regularly rotated throughout the day, waking her up when necessary to continue her punishment. She received only as much food and water as was necessary, her muscles ached with weariness, and if she had been put in front of a mirror she knew she would find a plethora of bruises on her pale skin. In most respects, the remainder of her time with the Urg clan was identical to how it had always been. 

But now there was a regular sexual component to it as well, on top of everything else they put her through. Urg himself continued to refuse to touch her, but he was the only one. The other eight men of his family that had pooled their resources to purchase this time with her were not shy about fucking Juniper as often as they could now that the initial ban had been lifted. Urg’s three eldest sons honestly didn’t seem to derive all that much enjoyment from fucking her. To her it felt like something they did chiefly as another form of dominance, another way for them to show that they were above her in all respects. It wasn’t about pleasure for them. It was about shoving their cocks down her throat until she gagged and choked. It was about fucking her cunt as hard as they possibly could while smacking her arse, or buggering her while they tugged on her hair like she was a horse being ridden. But that didn’t mean Juniper didn’t enjoy it. They used her incredibly roughly, and never failed to leave her feeling sore and tired by the time they were finished with her, but Juniper was at the point now where the rough sex got her turned on very quickly and easily.

Urg’s two youngest sons weren’t quite as hard-nosed as their father and older brothers. They used her roughly, of course, but they seemed to have more fun while doing it. They were still more reserved than the three grandsons, however. Whereas even the youngest of Urg’s sons seemed to retain a bit of their father’s cold contempt, the grandsons were not shy about showing how much they relished fucking her. They fucked her hard; at this point it felt like no goblins were really capable of anything but hard and rough sex, at least when it came to her. But they had a great time doing it.

Presently two of the grandsons had her in the back area of Urg’s residence, one pumping his cock in her cunt while the other held her by the hair and fucked her face. Juniper was rocked back and forth by the intensity of their spitroasting, but that wasn’t at the center of her mind at the moment. While she’d grown to welcome and look forward to a nice spitroast, there was something of far more importance taking place in the main area. A conversation was taking place between Urg and his three eldest sons, and it was a truly revelatory conversation. She assumed that they were under the impression that she couldn’t hear them. Some of the things Urg had said to her before indicated to her that they thought human hearing was poorer than it actually was, and they seemed to be underestimating it here now, because she was quite sure they would not want anyone outside of their family to hear a single portion of this conversation. It was hard for her to hear, to be fair. They were a fair distance away, and the two young goblins fucking her from either end were making plenty of noise. But even just the little snippets Juniper could actually make out were noteworthy enough to make her strain to hear more. 

“..not the time,” Urg said. One of his sons grunted unhappily.

“…can’t wait forever,” one of them said. She thought it might be Ronsa, the eldest of Urg’s children, but she couldn’t be sure. Ronsa rarely ever spoke to her, and though he did use his cock on her unlike his father, he’d only ever put it inside of her arse. Apparently he thought she was undeserving to have it anywhere else.

She couldn’t hear any of what was said for the next several minutes, because the slapping of goblin hips against her chin, not to mention the spanking she was receiving on the other end, drowned out all else. But eventually there was enough of a lull for her to hear a little bit more.

“…grows more entrenched every day.” This was definitely Wraspa, Urg’s second son and the father of Drogl, who remained the member of the Urg clan that fucked her most frequently by far. “We must act soon if…”

“Swallow it, human garbage,” the goblin fucking her face said. He tugged on her hair and held his cock down her throat, and as much as Juniper wanted to hear what was being said in the main room, she cut out her own ability to hear by gagging around the thick cock. Then he started to cum down her throat, and she endeavored to swallow it as quickly and cleanly as she could. That was a habit she’d long since gotten into, but right now she had even more incentive to get the job done. She wanted to hear more of this, and once she gulped down the goblin seed and he pulled out of her mouth, she got what she wanted.

“The High King is more intelligent than you give him credit for,” Urg said. “If we underestimate him and act before the time is right, all we’ve done so far will be for nothing.”

"So we do nothing?" Wraspa said, sounding very angry at the prospect.

"We wait in the shadows," Urg said. "We continue with our preparations, and when the time is right, we strike. If we choose the proper moment it will all be over before the High King even knows anything and has time to muster any kind of counter."

That confirmed it. Urg and his family were behind some kind of plot against the High King. Intellectually Juniper knew she didn’t really owe anything to the High King, but she also knew that if this plot resulted in the High King being deposed or at least having his influence diminished in some way, it could put her in an uneasy situation. And if it led to Urg and his ilk gaining said power and influence, things grew even murkier.

Did the High King know about this? And if he didn’t, how could she relay what she’d heard to him safely? She didn’t even know who else might be in on this plot; she didn’t know who she could trust. At the moment she didn’t even have anything substantial to give him, never mind anything to actually prove that she wasn’t just making it all up. She’d stumbled on something here thanks to Urg and his family underestimating her and all of humanity, and it was something big. But at the moment she had no clue what to do with this piece of information she’d been handed. 

"I'm tired of fucking her in this position," the goblin in her cunt said. "Let's take her out back."

He pulled out of her, and the other goblin grabbed her leash and tugged her along, forcing her to crawl on her hands and knees. The conversation between Urg and his sons continued, but soon she was too far away to hear any of it. She feared she didn't have enough to go on yet, even if she found herself in a position to share anything she'd learned with the High King, who she hadn't seen since the day she was sold to Gierk.

Then she was pushed down face-first on the ground so thick goblin cock could force its way into her arse, and she could focus on little else for the next several minutes.

**

Juniper was taking a massive risk, and she shuddered to think what the consequences could be if she were caught. But she also shuddered to think what might happen to her if the High King lost power and Urg or someone associated with him gained it, and that frightening possibility was why she went snooping around Urg's dwelling in the middle of the day.

A few days had passed since she'd inadvertently heard Urg discussing a plot against the High King with his sons. While she'd kept her ears open for more, there had been nothing else said about it, at least not in her presence. She'd had no time to herself; as always, there was at least one member of the clan on hand to punish her, fuck her or both at just about every hour of the day.

But today she'd been given an unexpected bit of freedom. Apparently one of Urg's younger granddaughters was having a birthday celebration elsewhere today, and the entire family was attending. The girl's mother did not want Juniper there, feeling her presence would distract from her daughter's celebration (likely correctly), and so she'd been left behind.

They hadn't left her alone for the entire day. She'd been loaned to one of Drogl's friends for the afternoon, and he'd had her clean his small residence before amusing himself by playing with her tits and fucking her face.

He'd brought her back to Urg's residence no less than ten minutes ago, having been given orders to have her back before they returned. She'd been surprised when he'd left her there alone, and even more surprised that he didn't bother to tie her leash to something so she couldn't roam freely. But he'd left her completely free to do what she wished, and she was making the most of it. She doubted she would have another chance like this before her time with Urg and his family ended, and her access to his home ended with it. 

She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for; she hadn't heard any references to any documentation of the plot against the High King. It was a desperate search, and she knew there was a high chance it was futile. After all, if you were taking part in a conspiracy you wouldn't really want any proof of said conspiracy sitting around, would you? But she needed something. That's why she was taking this unexpected chance to rifle through Urg's belongings in the hopes that she would find something she could use.

The first indication that this had been a poor decision came when the few things she found with writing on them were written in gobbledegook, meaning she had no hope of understanding what any of it said. How could she know if something was useful to her, or if it was even about the conspiracy, if she had no clue what any of the strange symbols written on it meant?

The second indication was far more troubling, and much more definitive. 

"I see we were wrong in thinking you knew your place, human filth," Urg said. Juniper froze upon hearing his voice, even more filled with malice and disgust than it usually was when he addressed her. She dropped to her knees immediately, knowing that her foolish attempt to unearth more information on the conspiracy had failed. Now she just needed to try and minimize the damage to herself as much as possible.

"I am sorry, master!" she said. She lowered her head until it touched the ground, and kept her back to him. Hopefully her quick submission would lessen his ire at least somewhat.

"No, you are not," he said, and she could tell from the tone of his voice that he had not been even the slightest bit moved by her show of humility. "But you will be."

She felt the sting of a whip crack across the small of her back, and she cried out in pain. It was quickly followed by another hit from the whip, and then another, and another. It was far from the first time Urg had used the whip on her, but it felt different now, somehow. There was more malice behind every swing now, and considering how much Urg already hated humans in general and her in particular, that was a frightening thought indeed. 

"Clearly my family and I have been far too gentle with you, if you thought to attempt to steal things from my home while I was out," he said. "We will correct that mistake."

Juniper could have reflected on both the absurdity of him saying he and his family had been gentle with her, and that he'd mentioned nothing of the conspiracy. It seemed that he didn't realize what she'd actually been attempting to do, which meant that he didn't know what she'd overheard. That was probably lucky for her, because she could only imagine how much angrier he would be if he knew the truth, and how much more danger it might put her in.

But as the whip cracked across her back twice more, and then her bum and the backs of her thighs, she felt she was in quite enough danger as it was.

\--

"Many of you have likely seen the human filth that currently infests Tirith Ungul," Urg said to the gathered audience. Several of them nodded, and though Juniper was doing her best to stare straight down at the ground, she was pretty sure she recognized one of those faces as belonging to a goblin who had fucked her face during her time working in Gierk's shop. 

Her head was the only part of her body she could really move right now. She was standing on her feet slumped over a cold metal slab, with her hands tied together at the wrist and her legs similarly bound. She wasn't technically tied to the slab itself, but pulling away from it would be difficult. Her head hung over the side, facing the audience. 

"My family and I have done our best to instill the proper respect for goblin rule in the human," Urg went on. "Purchasing two weeks with her did not come cheaply, but we felt it was important that she learn her place so she might be able to be of at least some value to the rest of the goblin nation during her time in servitude. And who better to teach her the true value of a human than the ancestors of Urg the Unclean?"

There were shouts and roars of approval at that, and Juniper got the sense that the majority if not the entirety of the audience was comprised of goblins who shared Urg's views on humans. She wondered if many or all of them might be part of the conspiracy against the High King, and the possibility made her heart speed up. This wasn't a large meeting; certainly it looked miniscule compared to her welcoming ceremony where she was claimed by the High King, and even the initial public showing where her services had first been purchased by Gierk had been much larger than this. But there still had to be somewhere close to forty or fifty goblins sitting and watching right now, and perhaps more. If this many goblins were taking part in the conspiracy, it could pose an even more serious threat to the High King. It was one thing if Urg and his family plotted, but having the help of dozens more would make them far more dangerous. 

"We did not spare her from her well-earned punishment," Urg said. "Believe me when I tell you, brothers, that we did our best with this human. There was a time that I even believed we'd succeeded, and she'd learned her place. But then I returned home to find the human on her feet even after being ordered from the very beginning to never, ever stand on her feet unless given permission to do so!"

There were mutterings from the crowd at that, and Juniper cringed. She knew it was about to get much worse, because Urg had not even reached the critical point of his story yet.

"But that was not all. She wasn't simply standing on her feet and disobeying one of the earliest and simplest instructions she'd been given. No, she was rooting through my possessions, looking for items to steal! Isn't that just like a human?! We goblins craft something of unmatched skill, and the humans seek to steal it from us!"

This was the assumption Urg had made upon finding her searching his belongings. He thought her to be a thief, and Juniper had kept her mouth shut and done nothing to make him think he was mistaken. Better she be labeled a thief than he suspect that she had any knowledge of his conspiracy plot.

Being a thief was still an unenviable position to be in though, especially among this crowd. The voices had been outraged when all they'd known was that she'd disobeyed a command, but now the goblins in the crowd sounded downright hostile.

"As you can see, I have done my part to punish her for her crime," Urg said. Juniper knew what he meant. She felt certain that he'd whipped her body more in the hour or so after discovering her than in all of her previous days with him combined. Her body could still feel the sting even now, and it went without saying that it would be visible on her skin as well.

Curiously, however, nothing had happened since then. No one, not Urg or any other members of his family, had so much as looked at Juniper, much less touched her. She wasn't sure how much time had passed; a day, perhaps more? It was hard to be sure since she'd been locked away in the darkness and ignored, outside of occasionally being tossed a hunk of bread or given a bit of water, and being let out to relieve her bodily functions. She'd been going a bit mad thanks to the solitude, to be honest, though it still might have been preferable to whatever Urg might have done to her. 

When Wraspa had come in, attached the leash to her collar and walked her out of the darkness on her hands and knees, she hadn't known whether to be appreciative of the change of pace or apprehensive of what might await her. Her nerves had not been helped any when she was walked into this audience hall, with Urg and the others all coming along as well. Her circumstances had changed, but she still wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

"Today, I bring her here before all of you so she can confess to her crimes and tell us the truth," Urg said. "Speak, slave." He gave a tug on her leash. "Tell the assembled what you did that deserves punishing."

"I stood on my feet without permission, master," she said.

"And what else?" he asked.

"I went through your belongings, master." 

"And for what reason did you do that?" Urg prodded. He prodded her both figuratively with his words and literally by jerking on her leash.

If the High King had been in attendance, Juniper might have risked it all and revealed the real reason she'd been going through Urg's things. Urg would have been furious, and he and his family would have more than likely tried to attack her. Since they were closest to her by far, she would have been in severe danger--but she doubted the High King would have let it end there. He would surely have demanded to hear more, and if his guards had been in a position to do something it may have been her saving grace.

The High King was nowhere to be found today though, and Juniper strongly believed that all those who were here would sympathize with Urg, if they didn't support him outright and were part of the conspiracy itself. This was not an audience she could turn to and hope for any sort of assistance, so Juniper didn't even consider telling the truth.

"Because I've seen many works of peerless goblin craftsmanship since I've been in Tirith Ungul, master," she said. "I couldn't resist the chance to try and claim one for myself, because I know I'll never see anything that equals the greatest of goblin works once I'm gone." She could only hope that the deference to goblin craftsmanship would assuage their egos somewhat.

"And how do you believe you should be punished for your actions, human?" Urg asked next. Juniper didn't need to think long about this question.

"However you think I should be punished, master," she said. The old goblin chuckled a bit in response.

"Well said. You may be interested to know that my sons, grandsons and I have spent quite some time discussing the best way to punish you for your actions," Urg said. "I am in favor of giving you a whipping the likes of which you have never felt before, and may never feel again." The majority of the crowd cheered that idea, making it even clearer to Juniper that this was a group that identified strongly with Urg's ideals." 

"Some of my sons support me in that, but not all," Urg went on once the noise died down. "The others, along with my grandsons, believe that the best way to punish you is by using your body like never before, and watching as you are helpless to resist the pleasure that can only be given by a strong goblin fuck." There was another round of applause and approval at this. It was not as loud as the previous had been, but this idea had its fair share of supporters as well. Juniper didn't look up, but she could imagine this one was more popular with the younger members of the group, those closer in age to Drogl. They were the sons and grandsons of the old guard like Urg, and they'd been raised to despise humans more than even the average goblin was, but they also appreciated the physical pleasure of fucking a human female.

"But there was one thing we all agreed on," Drogl said. All of the members of Urg's family, or the members who had taken part in her 'punishment' up to this point at least, were on the dais with them, though this was the first time any of them other than Urg himself had spoken. "Whatever we did, it needed to be done in public. You needed to be punished where others could see."

"And so we reached a compromise," Urg said. "Those among my family who wish to give you the undeserved honor of being fucked by a strong goblin cock will do so. And in between each session, I will punish you as I see fit." She couldn't see him, but the way he cracked his whip made it clear what he had in mind.

Hands suddenly grabbed her head and held it in place, and a blindfold was tied around her head over her eyes. Juniper hadn't expected it, and it automatically increased her nervousness several times over. This, of course, was exactly the point behind doing it in the first place.

“You aren’t going to know what’s coming, from where or from who,” Urg said from somewhere behind her. “You won’t know what’s about to happen until it happens.”

As if to prove his point, the whip came down on the back of her legs not once, not twice but three times, one after the other, all of them painful enough to make her cry out. But she couldn’t cry out for long because a thick cock was soon shoved into her mouth, and hands held her by the side of the head as a goblin began to facefuck her.

One more crack of the whip, this time across her arse, landed during the first few minutes of the facefuck, and Juniper whimpered around the cock in her mouth. She was soon whimpering for a different reason, because a cock shoved into her arse from behind and quickly began to bugger her.

“I can never get enough of buggering you, human,” Drogl said. It was no surprise to her that he announced himself. He never seemed to be able to resist not only fucking her, but talking about it. 

“We’re all well aware of that,” Urg said. “Now quit talking and focus on doing what you’re here to do.”

What he was here to do was apparently to bugger Juniper while the crowd watched, and he did not fail. Between his cock pounding her arse and the other cock being stuffed down her throat, Juniper was getting it hard from both ends. Embarrassingly, it excited her as much as it always did these days. There was no denying how much she enjoyed this kind of rough fucking now, and having a crowd watching her didn’t do anything to lessen her excitement.

Drogl came in her arse, and the goblin fucking her face pulled out and shot his load on her forehead. She wrinkled her nose as she felt it drip down, but then yelped as a far more important feeling was forced upon her: the sting of the whip lashing her across the arse. Six hard lashes were delivered, and then there was a cock wedging its way forward into her cunt.

This set the tone for how this entire ‘punishment’ went. One or two goblins would fuck her, there would be a brief but painful interlude where Urg (or she assumed it was Urg at least; it was impossible to be certain since no one spoke) would whip her across the arse, the back or the legs. On and on it went, and how much time had passed Juniper could not say. She couldn’t even hope to count how many times she’d had a cock fuck her pussy until it filled her with cum, how many times she’d been buggered hard or had her face fucked. Sometimes a goblin would smack her across the face with his cock, and sometimes they would simply slide it into her mouth and force her to suck it herself. No matter what they did, it did exactly what it always seemed to do to Juniper these days: it turned her on. There was no chance that she could hold back when the pleasure built up, and her body shook as an orgasm hit. It was the first time she’d cum since—well, since before her failed attempt to find information on the conspiracy, however long ago that had been. She came, and she came hard. If her mouth hadn’t been plugged by a goblin cock she would surely have moaned loud enough for every goblin watching in the small audience hall to hear. 

“She’s cumming around my cock,” the goblin fucking her muttered quietly. Urg cleared his throat.

“Yes, as you can see, most of my sons and all of my grandsons rarely give the human a break,” Urg said loud enough for everyone to hear. “Barely an hour passes without at least one of them sullying themselves by sticking their cocks in one of her holes. I can’t understand how it’s enjoyable to them. I can barely stand to get close enough to her to give her the whipping she deserves.” Juniper would dispute that claim. He’d never seemed to have any trouble whipping her.

“But as disgusting as I may find it, I can’t deny its success. They don’t do it solely for their own pleasure. They do it to teach the human her proper place; they do it to teach her all about goblin strength. And it works.” The goblin who had been fucking her face pulled out of her mouth abruptly, and though she obviously couldn’t see anything Juniper assumed it was a coordinated effort. This was confirmed when Urg immediately asked her a question. “Tell the truth, human. What did you just do right now?”

“I came, master,” she said. Her voice was raspy and she couldn’t put any strength behind it, but the truth was quick in coming. There was no point in trying to pretend otherwise; the goblin who’d been fucking her had felt her tighten around his cock. 

“Not loud enough, human trash,” Urg said. “Speak up so everyone can hear you. What did my son just make you do?” Juniper cleared her throat so she could speak more normally.

“He made me cum, master,” she said, louder.

“What was that?” he said. “Tell us all clearly what just happened.”

“I came on his cock!” she said, so loud it was nearly a shout. “He made me cum!”

“You enjoy being fucked by goblins, don’t you?” Urg asked, rubbing it in even further.

“Yes!” she shouted. “I love it!”

“Even me whipping you didn’t stop you from enjoying yourself, did it?”

“No!” Of course it hadn’t. She’d come, after all.

“I’m going to make you an offer, human,” Urg said. “I will promise not to whip you, strike you or touch you in any way for the rest of your time with my family, and neither will any of my sons or grandsons. If you accept my offer, not one of us will lay a finger on you no matter what you do. You have my word as a proud member of the goblin nation.”

Juniper said nothing, but that sounded like a very appealing offer to her. She had a feeling there would be a catch though, and she was right.

“But when I say none of us will lay a finger on you, that also includes my sons and grandsons fucking you,” Urg said. “There will be nothing for you. You won’t get any goblin discipline, but you won’t get any goblin cock either. It’s all or nothing, human. What’s your decision? Will you accept my offer?”

It wasn’t even a consideration for Juniper. There was only one answer she could give.

“No!” she screamed, shaking her head. “No, I refuse!” She wouldn’t miss the whippings, but the complete and total absence of cock in her life over the past, well, however long it had been had shown her that there was absolutely nothing in her experience that wasn’t worth putting herself through if it meant she got fucked at the end of it all. Urg could whip her bloody if it pleased him; it wasn’t like she wasn’t getting used to that too.

“Do you hear her, my friends?” Urg said. “She’s so addicted to goblin cock that she will subject herself to whatever punishment necessary in order to get it. I will never understand how a goblin could ever stand to stick his cock inside of a disgusting human, but I can’t argue with its effectiveness. Now we’re going to give this piece of human filth everything she wants.”

He went back to whipping her, and while it hurt as much as ever, Juniper tolerated all of it because she knew what was coming at the end. She endured the whip as it bit into her skin again and again, and when it finally stopped, she held her breath and waited for the pleasure to return. They made her wait for it, deliberately drawing it out in order to frustrate her, but eventually she got what she wanted. A cock slid into her cunt, and another was pressed against her lips. She opened her mouth immediately and began to suckle on it.

“I prefer the whip,” Urg said amidst the fucking. “But perhaps the younger generation can still teach us a thing or two after all. With young men like this, maybe the future of the goblin nation is in good hands after all.”

A cheer rose up, louder than any that came before it. Every goblin in attendance, young and old, joined in. They had differences, but this was a common ground for them. Every one of them enjoyed what they’d just seen; they’d enjoyed watching this human who was punished and humiliated, and at the end of it all accepted it. She’d been given the chance to spare herself any whipping or pain, and she’d turned it down in order to keep getting the goblin cock she could not get enough of. Few things could be more appealing to any goblin than that, whether young or old.

Juniper wasn’t really aware of any of that though. She was too focused on the fuck to care about anything surrounding it.

**

By the time Urg’s sons and grandsons were doing fucking her, Juniper could barely stand. She wasn’t sure she could have taken any more shagging, and she was even less confident she could have taken any more of the whipping. She would be bruised and sore for days.

“I don’t think any of us will forget this day,” Urg said as Juniper’s arms and legs were untied at last. She sighed and slumped forward in exhaustion, relieved that it was all over.

But it wasn’t over. Not really. She should have known better.

“The human, however, still needs to be taught a lesson, one that even the family of Urg failed to teach her. We did our best to teach her to respect the strength of goblins, and still she tried to steal from me. There is only one solution I can think of. If we failed to be rough enough with her, maybe casting her into the pits for the remainder of the time we purchased with her will give her the discipline, respect and fear for the goblin nation that she needs.”

Juniper froze as his words sank in. She’d been threatened with the pits more than once in her time here, and while it had always been a vague threat, the bits she’d heard had left her dreading the possibility of being thrown down there and doing all she could to try and avoid it. Now Urg was threatening to actually do it? 

She shook her head and moaned, but it wasn’t like Urg was asking for her feedback on this matter. The goblins in the audience cheered the idea.

“It appears they approve of my idea,” Urg said. "I wonder if this is the thing you need, human."

Juniper was dragged out of the audience hall by her leash, crawling along on all fours while someone pulled her along roughly. As she left, Urg addressed his audience one final time.

"I promise this, my goblin brothers: when Juniper Potter, disgusting human filth, has finished her servitude with the clan of Urg, she will be as docile and respectful of her goblin betters as she should be!" 

The roar of applause was the last thing Juniper heard as she was led out of the hall. The blindfold was still on so she couldn't see where she was going. She had to trust that whoever held the leash wouldn't walk her straight into an obstacle, or into someone else. 

But where was she being led? What awaited her? Was Urg really about to cast her down into the pits? And if he did, would Juniper come through the experience unharmed?


	9. Chapter 9, Days 33 - 36, The Pits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioner's note; It's been brought up a couple of times, both here and on AO3 where I post this as well, about the issue regarding goblin/human cross-breeding. I thought I'd take a few moments to address it, so we can avoid any confusion or dissatisfaction as the fic continues.
> 
> The person doing the actual writing for me made the initial choice to have it that goblins and humans can't inter-breed. While it has been pointed out that Flitwick is proof otherwise, the writing has already been done. I've pm'd the writer about this, and we've worked out something to resolve the issue, which should be made clear in a couple more chapters. I ask for your patience regarding it, as the writer does have other commissions to do in addition to mine. We still seem to be on a 'every two weeks' rotation, and I'm hopeful that will continue, but as we all know things can and do happen. Remember the Great Murphy, and his 4 Laws of Truth;
> 
> Law One: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.  
> Law Two: It already HAS GONE WRONG, and you just don't know it yet.  
> Law Three: While you took the time to read the first two laws? It got worse.  
> Law Four: If, somehow, you've survived up to this point? Now...its time to PANIC!!!!!!!
> 
> But, enough of this doom and gloom. We have fic to read!

Chapter 9, Days 23 - 26, The Pits.

"One for the pits," Urg said as he held her leash out towards the goblin who waited at the end of a long, dark cavern. Juniper whimpered and shook her head.

"No, please, master!" she said. She knew she shouldn't be speaking out like this, and would likely only earn more punishment by doing so. She couldn't help herself though. The stories about the pits and the threats that had been made had her too worried and too desperate to bite her tongue. "I'm sorry! I'll be good, I promise! I'll make it up to you! I'll--AAAHH!"

Her desperate pleading died off in a yelp as Urg slapped her across the cheek. She held her hand up to her cheek, which stung and was going to be sore thanks to the blow.

"Silence, human," Urg said, spitting the last word as if it was an expletive. "You can see why I'm turning her over to you."

"Indeed," the other goblin said as he stared at her. Juniper didn't sense any malice or hatred in his gaze as he appraised her, but there was a calculating coldness there that unnerved her all the same. "I received your report. You were right to turn her over to me, Urg. I will use the final three days of her servitude to you to get her into a more appropriate state to serve the goblin nation." He took the leash from Urg's hand, and with that Juniper's fate was sealed. For the last three days of her allotted time with Urg, she would be sent to the pits she'd heard so much about.

"I'm sure that you will," Urg said. He looked away from the goblin he'd just turned her over to and focused on Juniper once again. He saw the fear in her face, and it made him smile nastily. "My family and I have been too lenient with you, human," he said. "My sons and grandsons had their fun with you, but maybe in doing so they were too soft on you, and that's why you felt emboldened enough to stand on your feet without permission and root through my belongings. You thought the goblin nation had grown soft, but the pits will cure you of your presumption."

He turned and strode away, and Juniper watched him go. With how much he hated her and how much enjoyment he got out of demeaning and punishing her, she'd never expected to be sorry to see Urg go. But if the pits were half as bad as they'd been made out to be, she would have done just about anything to be able to crawl out of here on her hands and knees with him holding the leash. Spending three days being punished and fucked by Urg and his family sounded like a paradise compared to all of the threats she'd been given with regards to the pits.

He was gone though, and there was nothing she could do about that. Even if she'd crawled after him, kissed his feet and sworn to do whatever it took to make it up to him, he would have just smiled and shoved her right back into the pits. Urg was gone, and for the next three days this was to be her fate. She looked up fearfully into the face of the goblin now holding the leash. He stared back, looking as impassive as before. He surely saw her fear, but he didn't delight in it as Urg had. He didn't even acknowledge it.

"You will address me only as Pit Master," he said. "Understood?"

"Yes, Pit Master," she said automatically. He nodded.

"Good," he said. He unhooked her leash, removed her collar and set both on the desk behind him, to her utter confusion. "Now get on your feet." She blinked and stared up at him, failing to comprehend.

"I'm sorry, Pit Master, but did you tell me to stand up?" she asked.

"I did," he said. "Most of the goblins who spend their lives above the pits may find enjoyment in making their servants crawl, but in the pits we don't waste time with nonsense like that. Now stand, human."

This wasn't at all the way Juniper expected her stay in the pits to begin. Wasn't this supposed to be the worst punishment that could be assigned to her? Wasn't this the place she was told to try and stay out of at all costs? She didn't get it, but she followed the order regardless.

"Thank you, Pit Master," she said as she slowly pushed off of her knees and stood. After so long on her hands and knees it felt foreign to actually be back on her feet like a normal human, and she had to shake out her arms and rub her legs.

"Do not mistake this for a kindness," he said. "I don't want you on your hands and knees because it is a waste of time. There are far more effective uses of your three days with us than making you crawl around like a pet, and I intend to maximize your time in my care. Now follow me."

"Yes, Pit Master," she said. He turned and started walking down the cavern beyond his desk, and she followed him as best she could. It was awkward for her, trying to walk after so long crawling, and she like she probably resembled a baby learning how this whole walking thing worked as she stumbled after him. Luckily for her she was still able to reasonably keep up and match his pace because her legs were longer and thus she took bigger strides, even if said strides were shaky.

"You will not experience the true horrors of the pits," he said as they walked. "The contract you entered into with our nation would not permit it, and your human Minister would also demand answers. It is reserved for only those who have lost their right to be considered members of the goblin nation, or for defeated enemies or those who have breached a contract with the nation. The only ways you might wind up suffering that fate are if you break the contract you signed with us, or if you commit such an offense while in our care that even your human Minister will have no choice but to leave you to your fate."

Juniper bit her lip as she absorbed all of that information. It was a relief to know that she wouldn't experience the worst of the worst, but she doubted she was in for a breezy three days either way. Urg wouldn't have sent her here without knowing that it would be an effective alternative to whatever he and his family would have done to her, so even if she wasn't going to be cast into the worst fate the goblins had to offer, she was sure that whatever this Pit Master led her to was going to be an ordeal all the same.

His mention of Kingsley interested her though. The Minister knew she was down here; he knew she'd sworn herself into servitude with the goblins for a year to avoid any further fallout in the wider wizarding world for her actions in Gringotts. He knew only the bare essentials of what that entailed, and even that was more than she'd told any of her friends or Neville. She wondered why the Pit Master had brought him up. Maybe Kingsley would have her examined upon her release to make sure the goblins hadn't violated or overstepped the terms of the contract, and something about the true harshness of the pits would be in conflict with that?

She also wondered how a goblin would lose its right to be considered a member of the nation, but the most though-provoking aspect of all for her was his mention of defeated enemies. It had been hinted to her that she might not be the only human currently serving the nation, though she hadn't seen any of them so far. Could there be humans down in the pits?

The Pit Master led her onto a small platform and hit a button, and not unlike a muggle elevator, the platform descended. She was surprised at just how long the ride lasted and how deep down they went. Just how deep down did the goblins dwell? So much about the goblin nation defied her expectations. She wondered if even Binns, for all his droning on about various goblin rebellions, had any clue just how expansive the goblin nation was under the ground.

They finally stopped after a few minutes, though Juniper could look down and see they still weren't at the absolute bottom.

"Down lower is where the true horrors of the pits reside," the Pit Master said. He wasn't bragging about it; he was stating a simple fact. "You shall not be going down there over the next three days, and if you should ever have cause to be sent there during your time in the goblin nation, you will likely never make a return trip."

Juniper shivered and turned away from the edge quickly, not wanting to think about it. She hoped to never find out just what was down there.

“Over the next three days you will come to know what it means to truly serve goblins,” the Pit Master declared as he stepped off of the platform and began walking down a narrow pathway. Juniper followed him without needing to be told. “I understand that you were in the honored High King’s care first, as is his right. But I’ve known him all his life; I’ve known him since before he was chosen to become the High King.” Juniper looked up thoughtfully at that, interested to know that the High King had apparently been elected rather than merely inheriting the title as most kings in the human world did.

“We’re the same age and went to school together, and I know him well enough to know that he was far more concerned with having fun with your body than he was with actually teaching you how to be of service to the goblin nation,” the Pit Master went on. “I also understand that you served Gierk for a week, and you might think that in doing so you know a few things about how to be of use to the goblin nation. Gierk may even believe that he works hard. But he doesn’t know what true work is. He’s a craftsman; the hard work is done down here in the pits. Without us, the goblin nation would not be able to run. You will spend the next three days assisting us, and you will learn what hard work actually is.”

She frowned, trying to figure out how to feel about what he was saying. The idea of doing manual labor didn’t sound so bad compared to the torture she’d been expecting, but something about the way the Pit Master was describing it made her think it wouldn’t be as simple as all of that.

“But you also need to be properly disciplined,” he said. “You may think that Urg and his family gave you a taste of discipline, but they are rather unimaginative when it comes down to it. Urg believes in the old ways of doing things, as most goblins do. They’d rather use whips and make a human crawl around on a leash, just like our forebears would have done. But I see no reason to resort to such tired and mundane methods. That’s why I have spent my life devising new and more effective ways to instill discipline in those who need it, whether they be goblin or human. We all have our proper places, and my old friend the High King’s proper place was ruling us all. My proper place is here, making sure the dirty work gets done and everyone respects the goblin nation and the role they play in it. Every evening once your work is complete, I will endeavor to make sure that you receive the discipline you need.”

**

“That’s break time,” the Pit Master said. He did not raise his voice even now, but he didn’t need to. His presence just commanded respect, from Juniper as well as all of the other goblins who were working under his supervision. “You have twenty minutes to rest. I expect you all back on your feet and ready to work promptly when those twenty minutes are up.”

“Yes, Pit Master,” everyone called out, Juniper included. The other goblins sat down wherever they happened to be standing, and Juniper joined them. She plopped down onto her arse and sighed deeply as she felt all of the aches in her body.

She’d been at a disadvantage to begin with thanks to the punishment Urg and his family had put her through before leaving her in the Pit Master’s care, but it had only gotten worse once the Pit Master led her to join the rest of the crew she was to be working with. He had not been exaggerating in the slightest about how hard the work was, and she could completely understand why he seemed to look down on even a serious businessman like Gierk.

It was hard to strictly narrow down the job that the crew did. There wasn’t a parallel position in either the wizarding or muggle worlds as far as she could tell. First they’d worked on digging a new passageway through one of the residential areas of Tirith Ungul, and it hadn’t taken Juniper very long to see how grueling that particular task was. It was hard even on the other goblins, who had their own type of goblin magic that helped lighten the pressure on their arms, plus the small shovel-like instruments they used were designed for goblin hands. For Juniper, who did not have access to their magic and was forbidden to use her own, there was no such help to make the task easier for her. And as they did not design any of the instruments for human hands, she was forced to try and perform the work with the small goblin-sized shovel that felt stiff and awkward in her hands.

It had been exhausting, and her arms ached after the few hours that it took to complete the work. But that had only been the beginning for them. They’d gone from there straight to an area behind a tavern that had fallen into disrepair, and it had been their job to repair it. That had involved lots of crawling around and cleaning, leaving Juniper feeling filthy to go along with her soreness and fatigue. They’d bounced around various areas of Tirith Ungul, performing all manner of exhausting jobs until now the Pit Master had called for a break at last.

For Juniper, the break couldn’t have come soon enough. Thanks to going from her public humiliation, punishment and fucking from Urg’s family straight into the Pit Master’s care and now to this, she really was more exhausted than she could ever remember being. She badly needed a chance to rest her body.

“Hey, Pit Master, are we allowed to use the human during our break?” one of the other goblins asked. “Part of the deal is that her body’s open for the goblin nation to use, right? And if she’s with us today, shouldn’t she be open to us?” Juniper had just closed her eyes, but she popped them back open now.

“To be more accurate, she’s currently under my control, as specified by the paperwork Urg and I filled out,” the Pit Master said. “It’s up to me whether or not she has to perform any sort of sexual activities for the next three days.” Juniper held her breath, wondering whether the Pit Master might give her a break from any sexual activities so she could focus on the arduous tasks still yet to accomplish that day.

The scary thing was that she wasn’t sure whether she wanted him to actually give her that break or not. Her body could certainly use it; she was sore and tired and only had twenty minutes to get off of her feet before it all started again. But it had to have been at least six hours since she’d had goblin cock inside of her, and it was a simple fact that she was growing addicted to it. It would be rough on her and her body would surely protest it, but there was definitely a part of her that would welcome the Pit Master giving his approval.

“Since you all have done an adequate job so far today, I’ll allow anyone who wants to make use of the human’s body to do so,” the Pit Master said. “But you’re still expected to be ready to go back to work as soon as your break is finished, so use your time wisely.”

“Yes, boss!” the first goblin said. He rushed forward, already pulling his trousers (or the goblin equivalent of them at least) down his legs before he even made it over to her. Juniper stared up at him silently, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted from her. Or maybe he would just take it.

“Roll over and get up on your hands and knees, human,” he said. “And be quick about it.”

“Yes, master,” she said. She assumed the position, facing away from him down on all fours as he requested. She’d been given an old, worn and rather ugly shirt and trousers to protect her body with while she worked, and the goblin made quick work of her bottoms, yanking them down her legs and past her cunt. She gasped as her lower body was bared to the cold air. It was strange how odd it had felt to wear actual clothing again after spending somewhere around a month being nude at nearly all times. She’d been naked for so long and had gotten so used to it that it felt far more natural once he’d gotten her partially naked.

His cock was already hard, and he shoved it inside of her arse without any warning. She gasped in surprise and a little bit of pain, but he didn’t care.

“I’ve always wanted to try buggering someone,” he said as he put his hands on her hips and began to thrust into her arse. “I wouldn’t even think about asking my wife for it, back when I had a wife, before I was sentenced to the pits. Never thought I’d get to do it now.”

He made the most of his opportunity, buggering her hard right from the get go. His desperation was obvious, though she wasn’t sure how much of his frenetic pace was down to his eagerness to finally bugger someone and how much of it was just about trying to finish quickly so he could have a bit more rest before break time was over he had to go back to work.

In any event, he gave Juniper a rough buggering that probably would have had her howling in pain when she first reported to her servitude with the goblin nation, especially when you considered that he had a cock that was above average in size compared to the various goblin cocks she’d taken thus far. But she was now at a point where she was not only used to taking thick goblin cock in her arse but got off on it. She’d gone from a woman who dreaded spending a year with the goblins to a witch who’d grown so used to being fucked by goblins that she’d rejected Urg’s offer of foregoing any more punishment as long as she was willing to give up on the pleasure as well. Juniper Potter was now a woman who not only took a goblin cock being unexpectedly shoved up her arse with surprising grace, but felt her body react positively to it.

“I was planning to get my rest in, but she looks too open for the taking down on her hands and knees like that,” another of her temporary goblin coworkers said. He got up from the cave wall he’d been leaning against, hurried over to her and shoved his cock in her face. “Suck it, human. And give it your best. You’d better be able to get me off fast enough for me to be ready to go back to work when the Pit Master calls.”

Juniper was no stranger to being buggered by goblins, and she wasn’t a stranger to sucking goblin cocks either. She would have taken her time and shown him all of the skills she’d honed if she’d had more time, but he’d made it pretty clear that he wanted her to get him off quick and so that’s what she focused on. She gave a few quick licks along his shaft and the head of his cock to get him primed, and then she took him between her lips and slid over halfway down his cock in one go.

“You might not have much discipline, but you know how to suck a cock, human!” he said, which probably passed for praise as far as he was concerned. And Juniper took it as such. She bobbed her head all the way down and took his cock into her throat, where she hummed around it and relied on the vibrations to send waves of pleasure shooting through his groin.

They were on a time limit here. She didn’t know if any of the other 5 goblins she was working with would want to have anything to do with her or if they would choose to simply take this time to rest, but she needed to be quick about this even if she wouldn’t have any other goblins to tend to during these twenty minutes. The goblin buggering her was doing his part to speed that along, digging his rough, bony hands into her hips and slamming his hips against her hard while he filled her bum with his cock.

The dick in her mouth was her responsibility though, and she took it seriously. She moved her head back and forth with a quickness that spoke to her dedication to getting him off. Following goblin orders and going all out to please her masters was practically second nature to Juniper by now, and she had no problem showing him her skills. Her head bobbed quickly and she sucked and slurped on his dick while giving her all.

She was rewarded for her efforts when his hands grabbed at her hair, he pulled her face into his crotch and came down her throat. She swallowed it all as fast as he could give it to her, not needing to be told what to do. She knew what he wanted, and she gave it to him.

The goblin buggering her wasn’t far behind. He thrust into her arse for perhaps another minute at most before he pulled out and sprayed his goblin seed across her bum cheeks and the small of her back.

“Since you are responsible for the mess, you are going to clean the human up,” the Pit Master declared. “You may make use of her during your break if you like, but I won’t have your sexual satisfaction preventing her from carrying out her tasks.”

“Yes, sir,” the goblin said. The Pit Master handed him some sort of cloth, which he used to wipe his cum off of her arse. “It was worth it,” he whispered to her, which made her chuckle softly.

“How much longer do we have, Pit Master?” another goblin asked.

“Eleven minutes and 34 seconds,” he answered promptly.

“Eh, it’s worth it,” the goblin said, shuffling over to Juniper and pulling his cock out. “Get on your back, human. It’s been over a year since I’ve had sex, and while I don’t share the desire to fuck humans that many of my goblin brethren have, you’ll have to do.”

**

“Your performance today was adequate for your first day, but only just,” the Pit Master said as he led Juniper out of the decontamination shower in the pits (which was somehow even less comfortable than the version she’d been sent to every other time). “I made some allowances for your ignorance of our work ethic and customs and the less than effective job the goblins from above did in training you. But tomorrow I expect you to do a better job and carry more of your share of the load. Those who can’t put in the work don’t last long in the goblin nation, and especially in the pits.”

“Yes, Pit Master,” she said. “I will do my best.” She thought she’d done a pretty good job, all things considered, but she wasn’t going to contradict him. She would just have to do her best tomorrow and hope that it met with his approval, or his acceptance if nothing else.

“I’m sure that you will,” he said. “But your day is not over yet, of course. You’ve put in your work, or at least attempted to do so. Now it’s time for your discipline.”

Juniper felt her unease return. She’d gotten so absorbed in her work that she’d honestly forgotten all about the second half of what he’d promised to do. Between the exhausting work that had continued on for several more hours after the break and the quick spitroast the Pit Master allowed two of her coworkers to give her just before he led her away at the end of the day, she hadn’t had much time to think about anything else. But her fears returned to her now, and only got worse when the Pit Master stopped in front of a large door, pulled it open and stared at her expectantly.

“In here,” he said. She bit back her nervousness and walked through the open door, and nearly flinched when it slammed shut behind her. It was an oddly ominous sound.

She found herself staring at a large pillar, with nothing else surrounding it that she could see. Her confusion grew. She’d been imaging all sorts of medieval torture devices the likes of which Argus Filch would kill to be able to use on unruly Hogwarts students, but all he’d led her to was a barren room with nothing but a pillar inside of it?

“You seem very confused,” the Pit Master said. She jumped at his voice, having half-assumed that he was no longer in the room with her. “I’m sure you’re wondering how a simple pillar is supposed to strike any fear in you after what you’ve been through so far.”

That was exactly what Juniper was thinking, though she didn’t say so out loud. She wasn’t going to say or do anything that might contradict him or make him think that she wasn’t taking this seriously, but yes, she was confused as to what he had in mind and why she’d had the pits held over her head as this thing to fear. The work had been beyond exhausting, yes, but she couldn’t see how a pillar was supposed to be worse than the whippings and spankings she’d already received. Maybe Urg had been expecting her to be taken down lower and thrown into wherever that elevator platform led to?

"This is, of course, one of my less exotic methods of discipline," he said. "I will show you some of the others over your last two nights with us, but I figured I would start simply tonight. But I think you'll find that even simple methods can be effective. Allow me to demonstrate. Stand against the pillar while facing me."

Juniper complied, turning around and stepping backwards until her back and arse touched the pillar behind her. She hissed as soon as her skin touched it. The pillar was cold as ice, and her body instinctively jerked away from the extreme cold. Her clothing had not been returned to her after the decontamination shower as it was only to be worn when she was performing her manual labor, so it was her bare skin pressing against the pillar.

"Yes, that's about how I expected you to react," the Pit Master said. For the first time all day, or the first time she'd seen at any rate, there was a small smile on his face as he observed her initial reaction. "I won't hold that jerking away against you; your body reacted to the extreme cold without any conscious thought on your part. But I do require you to actually be pressed against it properly so your discipline can begin."

"Yes, Pit Master," she said. Her body was screaming at her to step away from the coldness and rub her skin with her hands to try and warm it up, but her mind knew that such actions would not be accepted. She relaxed her body back against the ice cold pillar once again, and this time she forced herself to remain in place despite the extreme cold.

"Very good," he said. Now that she was in place he stepped closer to her. "This pillar will not warm up no matter how long your body is pressed against it. It will not yield to your body heat. Instead you will yield to it. Now stay very still while I secure you in place."

He reached around the other side of the pillar, and Juniper gasped when shackles suddenly snapped into place across both of her ankles. He glanced up at her and shook his head.

"Your arms are out of position," he said. "Hold them straight down, as you would if you were standing very still."

"Y-yes, Pit Master," she managed to say despite her entire body shivering from the extreme cold. Her arms had folded around her belly protectively without her even realizing it when her legs had been shackled to the pillar, but she forced them to go straight down against the pillar. He continued to watch her and gave a slight nod.

"Good. Now hold that position." She bit her lip as she held her arms down, and closed her eyes while she waited for what she feared was about to come. Sure enough, two more shackles snapped into place around her wrists, holding her arms in the place beneath her. The Pit Master stepped away from the pillar to examine her, and nodded in approval at what he saw, which was a naked witch shackled to an ice cold pillar and shivering uncontrollably.

"Now we can truly begin the discipline," he said. He held his hand out in front of him while pointing it straight at her, and based on the little glimpses she'd had so far Juniper realized that he was about to perform a bit of goblin magic. The thought made her nervous. She felt uncomfortable, helpless and exposed enough already while strapped against this pillar and forced to feel its ice cold touch. What more could he do, and why did he need his magic to do it?

She gasped and her eyes widened in panic when she felt her body begin to move. The pillar rotated, and she rotated with it. It was moving very slowly, but the lack of speed meant nothing to her. Her body was moving without her control, and it was not a feeling she enjoyed.

The pillar kept moving until her position had been fully flipped, and there it stopped. Her head was pointing straight down at the cavern floor, and her feet were towards the ceiling. Now she had hanging upside down adding to her woes, as if her skin touching the ice cold pillar hadn't been uncomfortable enough.

"Most goblins rely on simple pain to try and instill discipline," the Pit Master said. "Pain can certainly be effective, of course, but there is so much more that can be done to a living creature to teach it to behave the way you want it to. I could have brought you in here, strapped you to any random object and taken a whip to you until your skin was bruised and bloody and you were crying helplessly. You would have done anything to stop the pain, and you would have learned to fear me. But fear is not the only way to teach discipline to someone.

"The whip would have made you fear me, but I believe your time strapped to the pillar will be even more effective at teaching you to not merely accept your duties and accept my authority over you, but embrace them," he continued. "You won't just do whatever I say to avoid a punishment, or even to feel good for your own sake because your body has learned to appreciate a good goblin fuck. You will do so because you need to. You will come to understand just how much power I have over your life, and your greatest need in life will not be to avoid punishment or to see to your own needs, but to make me happy. That is what I expect, at least. This method hasn't failed me yet, though I haven't been able to use it on many humans, comparatively speaking. We will find out when I return in one hour."

One hour?! Was he serious?! She was going to be strapped upside down like this for one hour?! She opened her mouth to protest, but saw him looking at her expectantly. She realized that he was watching and waiting to see if she would object, and she could just imagine how he would react if she actually did so. Listening to him talk, it was obvious that this was his passion. He'd never sounded as excited or lively as he did while describing his ideas on discipline; this was his passion. If she tried to get in the way she could easily imagine him making things even worse on her. Maybe he'd even add another hour onto the total. Not wishing to test him and risk even worse, she snapped her mouth shut and closed her eyes, resigning herself to her fate.

"I will see you in one hour, Miss Potter," he said. She could hear his voice getting fainter as he walked away, and she opened her eyes when she heard the door open. He stepped out and closed the door behind him, and Juniper was left all alone.

**

What followed was the longest hour of Juniper's life. Nothing, not the hours of starvation or the fucking or the whippings, could compare to this. Between hanging upside down and being unable to escape the icy pillar her skin was bound to, this hour may as well have been an entire day in her mind.

She whimpered and looked towards the door desperately when she heard it slowly creak open, and closed her eyes so she wouldn't burst into tears of relief when she saw the Pit Master reappear. She heard him close the door again, and for a moment she feared he'd appeared just to taunt her before closing the door and leaving her shackled in for longer. But she heard his footsteps get closer, which confirmed that he was actually back.

"Your hour is up, Miss Potter," he said. "You were an interesting subject to observe. I believe I can now confirm an earlier theory I had about humans and your flesh being even more susceptible to the extreme cold of the pillar than the goblins who have been strapped in as you are now, so I thank you for that. The pillar is an effective tool to discipline even unruly goblins, but every human subject I've had the pleasure of shackling in has squirmed and shivered at least as much as you did, if not more."

Juniper's head squirmed from side to side against the pillar uselessly, much as it had throughout the last hour. She was sure all of this was very fascinating to the Pit Master and his obsession with his tools of discipline, but all she could think about was taking these shackles off of her arms and legs, returning right side up and getting away from this pillar so the heat could return to her body. She was colder than she'd ever been in her life, and she was more desperate to feel the heat return than she'd ever been to make the whippings stop, or even to receive the hard cocks she'd become so accustomed to.

"Now it is time to see how well the discipline has worked," he said. "You will not be released from the pillar just yet. You will have to earn it." She could not contain the whimper that left her when she heard that. The only thing that had kept her from sobbing uncontrollably and surrendering to the cold was the idea that her freezing torture would be over once the hour was up and the Pit Master returned. Now it seemed that her torment still wasn't finished even though he'd come back, and she was going to have to earn her freedom. But how was she going to do that?

"Are you ready to bring this discipline to an end through your own efforts?" he asked. She frantically nodded her head as best she could before he'd even finished asking the question.

"Yes, Pit Master!" she answered quickly, nearly sobbing with desperation as she sought an end to this. Whatever he asked for, whatever it took, she was going to earn her way out of this position.

"Excellent," he said. He reached around to the back of the pillar and fiddled with something, and the height of the pillar adjusted so her mouth was level with his groin. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going now, and her expectations were met when he lowered his goblin trousers and freed his cock.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it. The High King's cock had been the biggest she'd ever seen whether goblin or human, and though plenty of goblins had impressively large cocks in their own right, none of the countless members she'd seen in the weeks since had quite measured up. Now, for the first time, she'd found one that was in the same league. The Pit Master had referred to the High King as a peer and even a childhood friend if she was hearing him correctly, and he was also a peer of the goblin ruler when it came to cock size. She didn't think he was any bigger, but he didn't look smaller either. She would need to see them side by side to be sure, but her gut feeling was that they were virtually the same size.

"Your task is to use your mouth, and only your mouth, to bring me to orgasm," the Pit Master declared. "Once you've accomplished that I will remove you from the pillar and allow you to warm yourself back up. You may begin now."

His cock dangled in front of her face, and Juniper fumbled around to take him in. It was a harder effort than she was used to simply to get him between her lips, because she was still hanging upside down and she didn't even have the use of her hands since they were still shackled to the pillar. She tried and failed several times, and whimpered in frustration at her failure.

"You may want to take a moment and relax," the Pit Master said. He sounded faintly amused by her struggles. "Hurrying things along will lead to sloppiness and a poor performance. If you're going to do a job, take the time to do it right. That's the only way you're going to please your master and earn your relief."

"Yes, Pit Master," she said. She wasn't just humoring him; she took his advice to heart. He was right. If she was having this much trouble simply getting him into her mouth from this position, she was going to have to be smart about this. She could already tell that bobbing hard and taking him down her throat to finish him as quickly as possible, as she'd done with the goblin coworker who'd made use of her services during their break earlier in the day, was not going to work. She probably would have gagged around him no matter what position she was in because he was just so fucking big, but while hanging upside down strapped to the pillar and with her hands not available for her to use, a frantic self-facefuck just wasn't going to work.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, then licked and kissed around the head of his cock. It wasn't usually something she spent much time doing when she was focused on getting her partner off quickly, but it was a fine introduction to a blowjob since the tip of the cock was so sensitive. Her body was screaming at her to get on with it so she could get off of this pillar as soon as possible, but she ignored the freezing cold. The desperation of her body could only be relieved by getting the Pit Master off, and she could only do that if she gave him the best blowjob that she could under the circumstances. Technique was going to have to be prioritized over intensity and need.

When she took the head of his cock between her lips, she did not try to lower her head and take him down. She suckled at the tip of his cock and slithered her tongue around, doing her best to make up for her inability to bob her head by practically making love to his cock. She concentrated on suckling at his flesh, slurping loudly around his cock and twisting her head from side to side as much as she could. It was a far more sensual sort of blowjob than she was used to giving, especially with the goblins, but it was the best she could do in the circumstances.

"I am impressed, Miss Potter," the Pit Master said after a few minutes of her slow and tender treatment. "Based on what I observed earlier, and also on what Urg included in his message to me, I took you as someone who would go all out to try and make your partner cum as quickly as possible. Your natural reaction when faced with a time limit earlier was to bob your head hard, but now you're showing an admirable ability to adjust your approach based on the situation. Even though you surely want to escape from the pillar with a desperation that far exceeds your need to be done before your break was up earlier in the day, you're taking your time, adjusting to your current circumstances and doing the best job with what you have. I'm going to reward you for your effort by giving you a tool that should make your job easier."

He reached behind the pillar and a moment later the shackles released from around her wrists, freeing her arms. She rubbed at her arms, trying to work some feeling and heat back into them. He chuckled and stuck his hand towards her, and she felt goblin magic flow through her. Her arms instantly felt warm again, and though the chill remained in the rest of her body below, it was an incredible relief.

She knew he hadn't released and warmed her arms for her comfort though. He'd done it so she could make use of her hands as part of the blowjob, and it was something she threw herself into. She'd been doing the best she could with just her mouth in its current position, but now she could get her hands in on the act and greatly enhance his pleasure, and thus bring her discipline to an end much faster. She brought both hands to his shaft and stroked up and down the base, pleasuring everything that she hadn't been able to reach with her mouth. She continued suckling and slurping while she did so, of course, working hard to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

One hand continued to stroke his cock from about midway down to the base, while the other went lower to play with his balls. She could hear the Pit Master's breathing quicken as she worked, and it was as close to a moan or a groan as she'd heard from him. This seemed to be about as enthusiastic and vocal a response as she was going to be able to draw from him, but she felt this was more a reflection on his personality than on her skill or lack thereof. Based on her interactions and observations of him thus far, she took this muted reaction as a sign that she was doing a good job and would hopefully succeed before too long.

It took longer than she would have liked, but she did get there eventually. After a few minutes more of sucking, stroking and rubbing, the Pit Master let out a quiet exhale that may have been a grunt, and he began to cum inside of her mouth. Swallowing it proved to be more of a challenge than she'd anticipated thanks to the angle, and though she did get a healthy amount of it down, plenty escaped her mouth and hit the ground beneath her instead. She grimaced, hoping that he would not be too displeased with her for failing to swallow it all. She didn’t think she could take being shackled to this pillar any longer.

“You did well, human,” the Pit Master said, to her great relief. “I’m pleased to see how well your discipline has gone. And I’m equally pleased to see how much you’ve enjoyed it.” Juniper frowned, not sure what he meant, and he noticed her look and smiled slightly. “Oh, did you not notice? That’s understandable, I suppose. You were very devoted to your task. You were so devoted that it seems that your mind wasn’t even aware of the orgasm you just experienced.”

Juniper’s brow furrowed, but as her task was finished and she was able to focus on herself fully, she realized that he was right. Her body was still trembling even now, and it wasn’t just because of the merciless cold. Her inner thighs were wet, and it had nothing to do with the pillar her legs were still shackled to.

“Ah, you’ve noticed now, haven’t you?” the Pit Master said as he fiddled with the pillar, which to her relief began to rotate back on the path that would end with her facing right side up. “There’s no shame in you not noticing what your body was feeling. You were so devoted to completing your task and pleasing me that all else faded to irrelevance, from the cold pillar against your body to the satisfaction that the activity brought you. Perhaps you began with your own preservation as your top priority, but eventually your mind accepted that there were greater concerns than yourself. You put me, your master, above yourself. And that, Miss Potter, is what you are here to learn.”

Juniper heard his words, but was too happy to be facing with her head pointing north and her feet back on the ground to pay much consideration to their implication. He unshackled her legs, but she waited for him to give her permission before she actually broke contact with the pillar. He smiled and gave her a nod.

“You may step away from the pillar, Miss Potter.”

She stepped forward and sighed in relief, and then even greater relief hit her when he used his goblin magic to warm her entire body. Feeling the heat replace the cold she’d endured for well over an hour had her happier than any orgasm she’d ever experienced, and she had to blink back her tears.

“Thank you, Pit Master,” she said, to which he smiled.

“Oh no, thank you, Miss Potter,” he replied. “You’re the most interesting charge I’ve had in years. I look forward to seeing what we can teach each other over the next two days.”  



End file.
